Chasing Jackson
by Nisse Blackthorn
Summary: Annabeth lo tenía todo. Ser popular era lo único que importaba. Ella pensaba que su último año de secundaria iba perfectamente, hasta la noche en que en una fiesta uno de sus llamados "amigos" añadió algo en su bebida. Esa fue la noche que conoció a Percy Jackson.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola mi buena gente!**

**:D**

**Les traigo una adaptación ****: Chasing Jackson. (**_**Persiguiendo a Jackson)**_

**Nota: _La historia o libro no es mia, pertenece a J.C. Isabella, yo solo adapte los personajes a los de Percy Jackson, excepto algunos que son del libro de dicha autora. _**

**Argumento o Sinopsis.**

Annabeth Chase lo tenía todo. La ropa adecuada, los amigos correctos, el auto adecuado. Ser popular era lo único que importaba. Sus padres eran ricos y tratados como la realeza en toda la comunidad. Ella pensaba que su último año de secundaria iba perfectamente, hasta la noche en que en una  
fiesta uno de sus llamados "amigos" añadió algo en su bebida.

Esa fue la noche que conoció a Percy Jackson.

Percy quería volver a Montana. Al rancho y a la salvaje gama de azul del cielo que se fue para siempre. Él no quería tener nada que ver con autos llamativos o mimados niños ricos. Sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo con la cabeza, sobre sus botas, de la peculiar porrista que le dio la espalda a su estatus social. Ella le ofreció su amistad cuando nadie más lo haría.  
Rechazada y herida por las personas que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, Annabeth huye con Percy al rancho de su familia en Montana. Allí descubre otro mundo, y una parte de ella misma que nunca conoció.

El vaquero no era como nadie que ella hubiera conocido.

La porrista no era como nadie que él hubiera conocido.

Por separado sus vidas parecen no tener sentido, pero en conjunto, estuvieron…

_**persiguiéndose por siempre.**_

:::::

**Este libro es muy, muy bueno. **

**A mi me encantó mucho. **

**Y recuerden que es una adaptación y no significa que los personajes son exactamente igual que en PJO.**

**Nombre real del libro: _Chasing Mccree por J. . _**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Aviso: NO subire capitulo todo los días. **_

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 1. **_

_**Percy.**_

Una sirena sonaba. Alguien maldijo mientras se sentaba impacientemente ante un semáforo en rojo. Otro hombre estaba recostado sobre su claxon. La persona en frente de él no estaba avanzando lo suficientemente rápido.

Desearía estar en Montana.

Nada más que inmensos cielos, y el fresco aire limpio filtrándose de las montañas coronadas de blanco. Pero estaba en Florida cerca de un lujoso hotel y un club de golf. No puedo imaginar cómo alguien que viva aquí lo pueda encontrar agradable. El calor quedaba atrapado entre los edificios e irradiaba fuera del pavimento. Los árboles verdes y el césped eran medianos, relegados a los patios. Por todos lados veía turistas amontonados en las playas o las tiendas.

Tenía un pequeño pedazo de Montana encarnado en un viejo caballo llamado Blackjack. Sin embargo, sabía que podía meterme en serios problemas, decidí llevarlo a dar un paseo nocturno a través de uno de los parques del barrio. La tierra detrás de la casa no era lo suficientemente grande para que él galopara sin ir en círculos, y si eso me mareaba, entonces, tendría que estarlo volviendo loco a él.

—Arriba —le insté a saltar por encima de un arbusto bajo y lo guie hacia el campo de soccer, ganando velocidad. Estaba ubicado lejos de la carretera, y no estaba bien iluminado. Las probabilidades de que alguien nos viera eran escasas.

Blackjack estaba en el cielo. Bombeó sus piernas, relinchando y moviendo la cabeza. Era vigorizante y liberador. La mejor y más divertida idea que cualquiera de los dos ha tenido en un par de semanas.  
Alcanzamos el extremo opuesto del campo cerca de un columpio y traje a Blackjack hasta un trote agradable, asegurándome de que no se agotara.

—¿Qué dices si tomamos un descanso?

Tiré las riendas junto a una fuente rodeada en escalones de cemento y me deslicé fuera de la silla de montar. Era una linda noche, más caliente de lo que había predicho, pero no podía ver las estrellas debido a todas las luces de la ciudad. Le di una palmada a Blackjack, guiándolo alrededor de la fuente, sabiendo que deberíamos de regresar a la casa antes que mi mamá. Ella estaba en Tampa con su esposo Paul, viendo algún espectáculo o algo así.

Agarré la silla de montar de Blackjack pensando que lo llevaría a dar una última vuelta antes de regresar. Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo me paralizó.

Ahora, no soy un idiota, y sólo porque no estaba acostumbrado a la vida de la ciudad, no quería decir que saldría por la noche a un parque sin algún tipo de protección. Así que saqué el látigo de mi abuelo de la silla de montar, desenrollándolo directamente hacia afuera. Si la persona detrás de mí estaba buscando un objetivo fácil, iba a tener una fea sorpresa.

Envolviendo mis dedos alrededor del mango, miré por encima de mi hombro.  
Estaba esperando encontrar a un hombre buscando asaltarme, cualquier cosa remotamente amenazadora, no una pequeña porrista rubia cubierta de brillo y… sangre.  
Enrollé el látigo de nuevo en la silla de montar no queriendo asustarla, y me giré para encontrarla sentada cuidadosamente en los escalones de la fuente.

Ella hipó.

—Ese es un caballo.

—Si —dije, mirando alrededor, preguntándome por qué estaba sola.

—No puedes tener un caballo en el parque. —Su voz subió una octava y bajó de nuevo en un borrón.

—¿Estás borracha?

No podía ocultar mi sorpresa. No me sorprendía que alguien pudiera emborracharse y vagar por un parque. ¿Pero una chica, vestida en un diminuto uniforme de porrista, quien parecía como si hubiera sido derribada por una buena racha de viento? Este era el último lugar en el que necesitaba estar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal con esta gente de ciudad? ¿Estaban todos dementes? O quizás era yo. El lento hablar del "pueblerino", como mis compañeros de clase tan amablemente me llamaban. Ser de dos mundos diferentes, las probabilidades de vernos inmediatamente frente a frente eran escasas.

—Estoy perferectamente… perfictaflinte… —Su labio inferior hizo un puchero y se dio por vencida—. Estoy bien. —Puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas—. ¿Puedes hacer que esos dos pies extras se vayan?

—Uh, no.

—Mi cabeza duele.

—Lo lamento. —¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que dijera? Aunque había algo familiar acerca de ella. Su uniforme de porrista llevaba los colores de mi nueva escuela secundaria.

La estudié un poco más de cerca. Sí, definitivamente, era una de las del grupo de populares. La he visto por ahí algunas veces, nunca he hablado con ella. Yo estaba en el fondo del escalafón, y ella bien podría ser de la realeza.

Empezó a reírse.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté.

—No lo sé… —Y entonces empezó a llorar. Mierda. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que hiciera ahora?—. Has que pare. —Sorbió, incorporándose y secando las lágrimas con su mano. Sus uñas eran de color rosa fuerte.

—¿Qué hago que se detenga?

—No me siento bien. Estoy riendo, y después estoy llorando. Mi cara se siente como un globo. Mis rodillas me duelen y mis manos también… ¿y te dije que mi cabeza duele?

—Sí, lo hiciste. El alcohol obviamente no combina bien contigo.

Ella era un desastre, y extrañamente linda. Me agaché para conseguir una mirada más de cerca, al pequeño accidente de tren. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, hilos negros corrían por sus mejillas, mezclándose con purpurina plateada. Miré más abajo. Sus manos descansaban con las palmas hacia arriba en su regazo. Eran de color rojo y en carne viva, con pequeños pedazos de grava incrustados. Ambas rodillas estaban ensangrentadas, las líneas de rojo secas hasta las espinillas con incluso más grava y suciedad. Mi pecho se apretó. Podría ser una de esas mocosas populares, pero no se merecía esto.

—¿Cómo paso eso?

—Me caí —dijo, gimoteando y lloriqueando—. Un hombre me perseguía, y corrí. Pero me tropecé porque yo… ¡a veces tengo cuatro pies! A una persona no pueden sólo brotarle dos pies adicionales, ¿verdad? Realmente duele caminar. No sé que duele más. Y no sé que estoy haciendo, ¡porque estoy borracha! No quiero estar borracha… ¿Te dije que mi cabeza duele?

—Sí, por tercera vez. Nunca había escuchado de alguien a quien le crecieran pies adicionales. —Me puse de pie, decidí que iba a ser una molestia hasta que estuviera sobria, pero no iba a dejar que nada le pasara—. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

Le tomó un minuto. Miró fuertemente mis botas antes de levantar la vista de nuevo para contestar:

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

—Una vez, el año pasado en la práctica de porristas —bostezó—, me caí de la pirámide.

—Pero no te la golpeaste esta noche. —Me observó con la mirada vacía, como si estuviera loco.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Mi cabeza ya duele. —Genial, ahora que estaba aclarado, volví a la pista.

—Déjame llevarte a casa.

—¡No! —Se levantó de un salto y se tambaleó hacia adelante. La estabilicé. Tan pronto como estuvo de pie, me apartó de un empujón—. Déjame sola. No soy ese tipo de chica.

—Bien —dije, observándola marcharse hacia el campo de soccer, dirigiéndose en la dirección general de ninguna parte. Si caminaba lo suficientemente lejos, terminaría en el arroyo. Estar mojada estaba ligado a molestarla aún más, hasta que se ahogara. Nadar… demonios, chapotear eso sería el colmo. Se hundiría como una piedra. Y si dejaba que eso sucediera, habría sido recordado como el único bastardo en la historia, que dejara a una porrista borracha ahogándose en un metro de agua, en un parque familiar. Me sentía mal por ella. En serio, lo hacía. También esperaba que aprendiera su lección.

—Adiós —gritó, caminando la más triste excusa de una línea recta que alguna vez haya visto. Bien pudo haber estado caminando de espaldas. Eso habría sido más rápido.

—¿Por qué yo? —No podía simplemente dejarla vagar. Sin saber quién estaba en el parque. Un hombre la había supuestamente perseguido, causando que se lastimara ambas rodillas y las palmas. Así que monté a Blackjack y la seguí, manteniendo mi distancia.

Se giró y me señaló con el dedo.

—¿Me estás siguiendo?

—No —mentí, tratando de no reírme. Ella era un adorable desastre. Pedazos de su cabello rubio miel, comenzaban a caer de los brillantes pasadores en su cabeza, rizándose en su cara.

—¿Persiguiéndome?

—Sí.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estás herida y ebria. ¿Necesito una mejor razón que esa?

—Sí, la necesitas. —Alzó la nariz en el aire, con altivez, y supe que había encontrado mi igual. Era tan terca como una mula, un dolor en el trasero, y tan ebria como mi Tío Dionisio en Año Nuevo.  
Froté la parte trasera de mi cuello.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estarás segura. No te estoy persiguiendo toda la noche porque pienso que es una agradable manera de pasar el rato.

—Oh. —Su labio inferior tembló y las lágrimas volvieron con toda su fuerza. Por suerte para ella, yo tenía suficiente paciencia para afrontarlas.

—¿Ahora qué? _—¿Dije algo molesto?_

—No me siento bien. —Se dobló en dos y procedió a vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el campo de soccer.

Puse los ojos en el cielo, abandoné a Blackjack y lo dejé vagar. Cuando estaba a menos de un brazo de distancia ella retrocedió, dio media vuelta y se tambaleó lejos.

—No te voy a lastimar —lo dije en un tono suave, el que uso para calmar a un caballo frenético. Era la misma cosa. Ella era caprichosa, su mente y cuerpo encerrados en modo de evasión.

Aún seguía llorando demasiado. Era una vista increíble de contemplar.

—Estoy avergonzada.

—¿Por qué vomitaste?

—¡Eh! —Salió corriendo lejos, las piernas tambaleándose—. Nunca antes he hecho eso enfrente de un chico.

—Si no lo habías notado, no me importa. He limpiado establos de caballos y marcado ganado.

—Claro, vaquero. —Se tropezó con sus propios pies.

—Guau. —La agarré alrededor de la cintura antes de que cayera de rodillas e irritara las raspaduras.

—¡Déjame ir! —Ella peleó, recé para que alguien no pasara y nos viera, obteniendo una idea equivocada.

—Lo siento, estás atorada conmigo. Ahora cálmate. ¡Oye, no me muerdas! No te voy a lastimar. —Le sujeté los brazos, y la abracé hasta que se desplomó derrotada. Diablos, al menos no pateaba como una mula. Hipó, suspiró, luego presionó su cara en mi hombro, mojando mi camisa con lágrimas, embarrándome con purpurina plateada y Dios sabe que más.

—¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve a casa? —pregunté, manteniendo mi voz baja, frotando sus brazos. Calmar a la bestia salvaje, como mi abuelo solía decir. No es que fuera salvaje o bestial—. No haré que montes el caballo. Traeré mi camioneta.

—No es el caballo —Se ablandó—. No quiero que mis padres me vean así. Estarían tan decepcionados.

—Está bien, algún otro lugar entonces. ¿Adónde puedo llevarte?

—A ninguna parte.

Eso me dejaba dos opciones, una de las cuales ya me había decidido en contra. No podía dejarla en el parque… pero podía llevarla a casa conmigo. Miré a Blackjack esperando pacientemente y confiando en que fuera capaz de soportar un segundo, y algo histérico, pasajero.

Lo llamé y agarré las riendas, palmeé su costado. Con un poco de persuasión, porque no había hecho trucos en un tiempo, logré que se arrodillara. Tiré mi pierna por encima y puse a la chica delante de mí. Dejó escapar un grito, se echó a reír tan pronto como Blackjack estaba de pie. Luego lloró. Cambiando de emociones tan rápido que no podía mantenerme al tanto.

—Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté, manteniendo un brazo apretado alrededor de su cintura, para que así no se deslizara de las silla de montar o tratara de saltar. No necesitaba añadir más heridas a ella.

—Annabeth Chase —dijo, pasando sus dedos por la melena de Blackjack. Calmadamente. Tenía un caballo como distracción—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Percy Jackson.

—¿Eres un vaquero de verdad?

—La última vez que me fije. —Eso hizo que me riera, y ella también se rio. No podía evitar pensar que se veía como una princesa, a pesar de su desastrosa apariencia.

—Mi cabeza duele —jadeó, su sonrisa llegando a su fin.

—Ya me dijiste. —Sonreí, instando a Blackjack hacia las sombras cuando un auto pasó por la calle cercana.

—¿Lo hice? —Sonaba confundida, como si no lo recordara.

—Sí. —Y probablemente me lo diría de nuevo.

—¿Cuántos pies tienes, Percy?

—Dos.

—Yo tengo cuatro. —Estaba molesta de nuevo, su labio inferior temblando.

—No, Annabeth, tienes dos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, los contaré. —Toqué su pierna derecha—. Uno —toque la izquierda—, dos.

—Odio los pepinillos. —Y entonces se desmayó.

—Yo también. —Dejé salir la respiración, una que no me había dado cuenta había estado conteniendo. Más temprano este día había estado pensando acerca de cuán increíblemente aburrido era aquí. Nada como una porrista ebria para darle vida a la noche.

—Vamos a casa —le dije a Blackjack mientras mantenía sujeta a Annabeth, dirigiéndome a la casa de mi madre.

_**:::::**_

_**Tremendo encuentro ¿No?**_

_**Lalalalalal, lo que sea que quieran decirme en ese hermoso y sensual cuadradito en el cual uno deja un review :D**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**¡Muchas gracias por sus review a todos! Realmente me hicieron muy feliz. **_

_**No me pertenece ni la trama ni los personajes (Yo no habría podido hacer el primer encuentro de Percy y Annabeth tan inusual, xD)**_

_**:::::::::**_

_**Annabeth. **_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Me desmaye.

No puede evitarlo. En un minuto estaba arrastrándome y vomitando, entonces, en el siguiente estaba agotada. Y cuando me desperté, no estaba en la parte de atrás del gran caballo negro.

Yo estaba en una cama. Miré hacia un ventilador de techo marrón, dándome cuenta de que no era mi cama, y examiné el resto de la habitación. Era escasa. Paredes desnudas de color beige, un gran aparador de roble y una cesta de ropa se alineaban en la pared a mi derecha. Había un armario en el otro lado. Las puertas estaban ampliamente abiertas, y su contenido no era lo que yo esperaba. Había botas estilo vaquero en el piso, y un látigo.

Sí, esta no era mi habitación. Tenía que ser la habitación del chico llamado Percy, que había estado montando a caballo en el parque cerca de mi casa.  
Mis ojos se posaron en una silla de montar. Fue creada con algún tipo de artilugio de madera y estaba junto a la puerta del dormitorio. La que incluso parecía como si estuviera hecha para mantener la silla.  
Me incorporé lentamente. Mi cabeza palpitaba y el estómago dolía como el infierno.

—Te odio Alex.

— ¿Quién es Alex? —La voz familiar fue baja, más cerca de lo que esperaba.

—Alex Franklin Walker tercero, mi novio —gemí, deslizándome hacia atrás para apoyarme en las almohadas detrás de mí. Percy estaba sentado en los pies de la cama—. Más bien ex-novio. La razón por la que estaba borracha y tambaleante a través de un parque.

—¿Cómo es esta, la razón? —Sonaba divertido para él. Parpadeé fuerte, centrándome en un par de ojos verde. Los cuales se veían muy inteligentes.

—Yo... —Mierda. No iba realmente a decirle a este chico, como terminé en un parque ebria y desorientada, ¿cierto? Por supuesto que no. Miré el despertador en la mesita de noche. Era mucho después de la medianoche—. Oh, Dios. Tengo que volver a casa.

—¿Hizo eso? —La ira que brilló me sobresalto. Tuve que esforzarme para permanecer quieta.  
Eché un vistazo a mis rodillas. Eran una costra de sangre y suciedad.

—No, eso ocurrió después de que salí de su casa. Pasé por delante de un bar y un hombre me persiguió... Creo que te dije el resto.

—Sí, lo hiciste. —Él frunció el ceño—. ¿Algo más sucedió?

—¿Cómo?

—Cómo, ¿por qué alguien quería emborracharte?

—Oh. —Mis mejillas se calentaron de vergüenza. Tenía la esperanza de que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo—. ¿Crees que lo hizo para tener sexo conmigo?

—Bueno, yo no creo que lo hizo por una sonrisa. Annabeth.

—No, esa no fue la razón... por lo menos no la inicial. Me tengo que ir. —Levanté mis piernas por el borde de la cama y se levantó. Inmediatamente me di cuenta que no había pasado la borrachera. La habitación daba vueltas. Me caí sobre el colchón con un gemido—. Me siento como el infierno.

Él se echó a reír.

—No te ofendas, pero te ves así.

Negué con la cabeza y traté de levantarme de nuevo. No funcionó. En mi tercer intento, Percy me tomó por el codo. Pero en vez de llevarme a la puerta, él me dirigió hacia el baño.

—Cuando dije que tenía que irme, me refería a casa.

—Lo sé. —Él fue muy paciente, asegurándose de que no vomitara sobre nada ni, de caer al suelo—. Pero no creo que quieras entrar a tu casa viéndote de esta manera.

Me mire a mí misma.

—Sí, buen punto. Limpiar, después irse.

Tomó toallas, jabón de un armario y colocó agua caliente en el fregadero. Alcancé el jabón. Pero él negó con la cabeza y me dio vuelta para que mi espalda estuviera hacia el mostrador.  
Miré hacia sus pestañas, entre sus ojos oscuros y quedé sin aliento. Su boca se levantaba en una sonrisa, y sin decir palabra puso sus manos en mi cintura. Me levantó y me puso sobre el mostrador al lado del fregadero. Ni siquiera Alex me podía levantar de esa manera. Yo medía 1.60. Toda la fanfarronería y la postura de Alex compensa su altura de 1.67. Pero Percy era más grande que Alex. Supongo que 1.80, tal vez más. Él tenía los músculos duros, muy bien definidos, los hombros anchos y fuertes. Yo no solía sentirme pequeña alrededor de Alex, pero estar cerca de Percy, me hizo sentir casi diminuta.

—No pases sobre mí —dijo, dando golpecitos con el dedo a la punta de mi nariz.

—No lo haré. Yo no puedo hacer esto —insistí, sonrojándome de nuevo. Percy era diferente a cualquier persona que he conocido. Él estaba siendo tan amable, realmente cuidando de mí. Su comportamiento era completamente ajeno. Yo no vengo de una familia realmente amable. La única persona que se molestó en ocuparse de mí era la abuela.

—Ajá, claro. Puedes caminar borracha. Si te caes en el azulejo, va a doler mucho y peor que la alfombra.

—Está bien. —Miré por encima de mi hombro en el espejo, mientras comenzaba a enjabonarme con una toallita, y solté un chillido—. ¡Oh por Dios! Tengo un aspecto horrible.

—Así que lo arreglaré. —Me entregó el jabón. Quito el maquillaje de mi cara, y retiro la suciedad de las palmas de mis manos. Quemaba. Percy cuidadosamente limpiaba la sangre de las piernas, borrando y eliminando manchas pequeñas de grava. Tuve que apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos, a pesar de sus ligeros toques. Realmente hice un número por mis rodillas.

Se dirigió a un botiquín, sacó bandas adhesivas y antiséptico. Yo contuve la respiración, haciendo una mueca cuando sus dedos pusieron la parte pegajosa de las banditas en su lugar. Finalmente había acabado.

Miré otra vez y se sintió mejor. Aunque, quité hasta la última gota de las capas de maquillaje en mi cara. Las pecas que se deslizaban por mi nariz eran visibles, y mis pestañas eran razonablemente imperceptibles. Grueso rímel negro por lo general las recubría.

Pasé una hora esta mañana tratando de hacer mi cabello perfectamente liso. Las hebras se rizaron en los apretados tirabuzones, por los que he trabajado tan duro para esconderlos.  
Percy se encontró con mis ojos en el espejo y sonrió, hoyuelos adornaron sus mejillas.

—Sabes, nunca me hubiera imaginado que parecías tan normal bajo toda esa mierda.

—No te acostumbres a ello.

Él se encogió de hombros y tiró las toallas sucias en la ducha.

—¿Encuentras algo atractivo, en alguien que se ve como una prostituta?

—Yo no soy… —Su mano se posó sobre mi boca, y me pregunté si realmente debía confiar en él. Yo no sabía nada de Percy. Era un extraño para mí.

—Ahora, en la planta baja esta mi mamá. Me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto. Ella no vería con buenos ojos tener una chica en mi habitación, a estas horas de la noche.

Asentí con la cabeza y tomé su mano.

—Lo siento.

—Como yo. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Creo que estás más guapa sin una cara llena de maquillaje.

—Todo el mundo lleva maquillaje, a veces más —repliqué, sintiéndome infantil. Él me hizo un cumplido. Yo podría haber actuado al menos más agradecida, después de lo que hizo por mí esta noche.

—Si todo el mundo decide saltar desde un puente, ¿lo harías? —Él me ayudó a bajar del mostrador, levantando las gruesas cejas marrones.

—Hablas como mi abuela. —Volvimos a mirar el espejo. Tomé del pelo suelto, dejando algunas hebras sueltas. Llegué a la mitad de la espalda a los que estaban lisos. Pero los tirabuzones cayeron un poco más allá de mis hombros—. Y no, no lo haría.

Percy, sacó una pinza y la arrojó sobre el mostrador.

—Ves, eso es lo que pasa con las personas mayores, tienen todos los buenos consejos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

La tristeza pasó por sus rasgos, fugaz y desconcertante.

—Yo fui criado por mis abuelos.

—¿Por qué? —Lo seguí hasta el dormitorio, aún dolorida, pero más flexible ahora que mis rodillas no eran costras de sangre.

—Esa es una historia que no estoy de humor para contar. —Se sentó en la cama y se recostó contra el cabecero, cruzando las piernas en los tobillos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de las botas de vaquero. Ellas eran reales, de color rojizo-marrón y el cuero desgastado a la perfección—. Pero me gustaría saber tu historia. Entonces, tal vez la comparta.

Lo miré por un momento, decidí que era realmente curioso, y eché los brazos en señal de rendición, sentándome a su lado.

—¿Con qué diablos, tienes duda, pregúntame?

—En primer lugar, está llegando el final de mayo. ¿Por qué el uniforme de porrista?

—Práctica para una reunión escolar que viene próximamente. Algo así como un final de la celebración del año, y para empezar a reclutar para el próximo período.

—¿Por qué Alex te emborrachó?

—Tuvo sexo con mi mejor amiga, Drew. Me emborrachó para aflojarme y no reaccionar de forma exagerada cuando lo confesó —dije—. Pero me hizo lo suficientemente audaz para verter la salsa, patatas fritas y cerveza encima de él.

—¿Por qué salir con alguien así?

—Parecía una buena idea… y yo nunca había tenido un novio de verdad.

Habíamos estado saliendo durante un mes. Antes de que él me guiñara un ojo y me sobre-halagara, pero no lo tome en serio hasta que Silena, una de las chicas más populares en el equipo de porristas, tuvo que abandonar debido a la transferencia del trabajo de su padre hace seis meses.

Drew me necesitaba para tomar el lugar de Silena como su mejor amiga. Mi status social aumentó. Y Alex se interesó.

Yo estaba emocionada de tener mi primer novio. Un tipo que me llevaba fuera en citas, conducía, y podría ser un buen besador. No pensé que él estaba conmigo a causa de nuestras posiciones sociales. Pensé que realmente me gustaba. Era simplemente una coincidencia que él había estado saliendo con Silena.

Fui tan ingenua, que ni siquiera es gracioso. Alex había sido dulce y todos en la escuela dijeron que yo era la chica más afortunada. Me hizo sentir especial desde el principio, así que no me molesté en mirar más profundo. Pensé que iba a haber días soleados y canto de pájaros, como los cuentos de hadas.

Por supuesto, mis ojos se abrieron realmente cuando me di cuenta de que mi novio, pasó su tiempo libre rompiendo su récord personal, para la mayoría de las bebidas que se consumen en una sola sentada.

Y no es sólo cerveza. Se trasladó a cosas duras: vodka, whisky, bourbon, ron; sus padres tenían una casa bien equipada. No parecía importarles tampoco, ya que bebían en la misma medida.  
Yo había estado tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de romper con él. Sus hábitos eran enfermizos. No me gusta beber, no tanto. Un sorbo de champán en una boda, o un trago de una margarita que la abuela tiene en sus juegos de póquer, es todo lo que me gusta.  
Nunca había estado borracha, nunca me había desmayado. Así que esta realidad poco firme era realmente inquietante. No me gustaba el hecho de que yo no estaba en completo control.

—Todas mis amigas me dijeron que debía hacerlo. Que estaba loca si no lo hacía.

Confié en sus opiniones, sobre todo, en planchar mi cabello, la ropa que compraba en el centro comercial. No hacíamos nada, sin el funcionamiento de nuestras ideas o decisiones por los demás. Drew, Hadley, Emma, y Beth eran inseparables. Hacían todo juntas, y aunque no fui tan lejos con ellas, ya estaba en el extremo suficientemente de preguntarles qué pensaban antes de comprar un vestido.

Miré a mi uniforme, que se hundía en el estómago. ¿Era yo una porrista porque me gustaba mucho, o porque todas mis amigas lo hicieron? Drew se unió a la escuadra en primer año, así que también lo hice. Luego se reunió con las tres fantásticas: Hadley, Emma, y Beth. Se convirtieron en las cuatro fantásticas. Si seguía saliendo con ellas, seríamos las cinco fantásticas. El grupo más popular de las chicas en la escuela.

¿Era yo una gran oveja?

—¿Estás bien? Te ves verde.

Percy miró el cuarto de baño, probablemente preguntándose si podía hacerme llegar rápidamente.

—Eh, estoy revaluando cada importante decisión hecha. Pensando en cómo basé cada una, en lo que otros piensan debería de hacer.

—Suena un intenso cambio de vida. —Él se rió entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos, sospechando.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Probablemente.

—Entonces, ¿estás bien?

—Creo que sí. —_Demonios. No_.

—No más llanto, ¿ni risa histérica?

Mi cara enrojeció.

—Te lo prometo. Estoy bien. Y quiero darte las gracias por todo, traerme a casa contigo, ayudándome a limpiarme.

—De nada.

Ahogué un bostezo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Yo te llevo.

Se me ocurrió, que tendría que colarme a mi casa, desactivar la alarma y reiniciarla para que mi padre no se diera cuenta. Después de eso, tendría que encontrar un camino hacia mi oscura habitación… todavía fuera de balance y un poco bebida.

Gracias a Dios yo no tenía un metro de más.

—Tienes esa mirada verde de nuevo, Annabeth.

—Estaba deseando estar sobria. —Si Drew no hubiera resultado ser tan perra, me habría ido a su casa. Si fuera como antes, me volvería a ir a casa de la abuela—. ¿Tenía un bolso conmigo?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Mi llave de la casa está en él. —Pensé de nuevo y me di cuenta que lo había dejado en el vestidor de chicas.

Percy rio, inclinándose hacia delante y tirando de sus botas. Las lanzó al suelo y agarró mi tobillo izquierdo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté, tratando de retroceder lejos. Pero yo no tenía una oportunidad. Él era más fuerte y sobrio.

—Poniéndote más cómoda. —Mis zapatillas y calcetines se unieron a sus botas.

—¿Por qué?

—Así puedes dormir. —Se levantó y cerró la puerta. Palidecí, mi boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez fuera del agua.

—Creo que debería al menos intentar colarme... a veces mi mamá se olvida de cerrar la puerta del porche.

—¿Cómo vas a hacer eso si no puedes caminar en línea recta?

En vez de volver a la cama, abrió el armario y sacó una bolsa de dormir. La desenrolló en el suelo y agarró una almohada, agachándose para pasar la noche.

—No lo sé —gemí. —Te quedas en la habitación, pero no puedo garantizar que mi madre no vaya a estar allí por la mañana. Se dobla como si estuviera en su oficina. —Él extendió la mano y apagó la luz de la mesita, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad.

Me hundí en la almohada, con los ojos esforzándome en la oscuridad. Pude sentir que me observaba.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Yo te llevaba. Le gané a mi madre llegando a casa por diez minutos. —Parecía aliviado—. Por la mañana nos vamos a hurtadillas por la puerta trasera. Nunca lo sabrá.

Asentí con la cabeza, y luego aceptando verbalmente cuando me di cuenta de que no podía verme.

—Así es.

—Relájate y duérmete.

Me quedé allí durante unos segundos, pensando en escabullirme una vez que estuviera dormido. Le escribiría una nota, dándole las gracias por su ayuda y estaría feliz a mi manera. Por supuesto, tenía que estar despierta y escaparme. Y antes de darme cuenta, me desmayé de nuevo.

::::::::::::::::::::.

_**Llalallalala, El segundo capitulo :D Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Nota: No, Percy no se crío con Cronos y Rea, xD. **_

_**Nota2: Dejen un hermoso y sensual review, yo respondo, obviamente no los que me dicen "Me gusta, síguela" creo que esas personas están más interesadas en que suba un nuevo capítulo a que les responda. **_

_**Nota 3: Em… Mierda. Yo iva a decir otra cosa. **_

_**Nota 4: ¡El Fin de semana otro capítulo! ¡Lo prometo!**_

_**Nota 5: Me estoy emocionando con las notas, creo. BYE! **_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**¡Muchisimas gracias por sus review a todas!**_

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Annbeth**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

—¿Percy?—gemí, quitando las mantas de mi cabeza. Era demasiado temprano—. Percy, ¿ya estás despierto? —Abrí mis ojos y me quedé mirando la puerta del dormitorio. Percy no respondió. Eché un vistazo al piso para ver que su saco de dormir ya no estaba. Pero podía oír la ducha corriendo en el cuarto de baño.

Poco a poco me revolví y me deslicé fuera de la cama, esperando que la mujer no me escuchara. Llamé suavemente a la puerta del baño. Ningún movimiento brusco.

—¿Percy?

_Nada._

—Percy, ¿has visto mi cargador de teléfono...? No importa, tu hermana lo tomó. —Ella siguió parloteando, aunque nadie le contestara.

Cuando el tirador de la puerta se sacudió, tragué saliva, apreté los ojos cerrándolos, e irrumpí en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

—¡Oye! ¿Annabeth? —estalló la voz asustada de Percy—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Puse las manos sobre mi rostro, forzando a mis ojos de permanecer cerrados.

—Creo que tu madre estaba tratando de entrar en tu dormitorio.

—Oh bueno, no puede. Cerré la puerta con llave.

_Correcto. _

—Vaya, lo siento.

—Puedes abrir los ojos, Annabeth. —Entreabrí un ojo para ver que llevaba un par de pantalones cortos grises, sin camisa. Su pecho brillaba con gotas de agua y su cabello estaba mojado.  
Abrí mi otro ojo y me mordí el labio.

—Chico, me siento como una idiota.

—No te preocupes por eso. Voy a ver qué quiere mi mamá. Puedes ducharte, lo que sea que necesites. Hay un cajón debajo del lavabo con toallas y esas cosas. Sírvete. Si no vuelvo en diez minutos, estará bien y podrás bajar.

—Gracias. —Cerré la puerta del baño y presioné la frente contra ella.

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

Me lavé la cara, revisé mis rodillas llenas de costras, y decidí que estaría vistiendo jeans por un tiempo. En el cajón encontré un cepillo de dientes nuevo, todavía en un agradable paquete sin abrir. Honestamente, eran las pequeñas cosas de la vida lo que me hacían feliz.

Mi cabello lucía salvaje y rizado. Me las arreglé para reunirlo en una cola de caballo y lo sujeté con pinzas que habían estado en mi cabello desde la noche anterior.  
Me veía... bueno, para ser honesta, me veía normal. Funcionó. Voy a tener que lucir el aspecto al natural, sin maquillaje, con el cabello rizado más a menudo. Era tan diferente de mi estilo habitual. Cuando no estaba en mi uniforme de porrista, llevaba un aspecto de muy buen gusto, como si acabara de salir del club campestre, con suficiente maquillaje para ocultar mi verdadera identidad.  
Sintiéndome como si hubiera descubierto toda una nueva yo, fui en busca de Percy.

Lo encontré abajo mirando por la ventana del salón. Llevaba una camiseta roja. No me hubiera importado si se quedaba sin camisa. Tenía el tipo de cuerpo que estoy segura que pondría celosos a todos los chicos de la escuela.

Antes de hacer acto de presencia, estudié la sala de estar. Era tan acogedora y hogareña. Las cortinas eran de algodón azul, los sofás color crema y desgastados por el uso. Los suelos de madera con manchas desvanecidas y desgastados. Pero no estaban en mal estado. Habían vivido y amado en ella, como una casa debe ser. Puedo imaginar un montón de niños amontonados en los sofás después de la escuela, o una familia reunida jugando alrededor de la mesa de café.

Nunca querría que Percy viera dónde vivía. Sería vergonzoso. En comparación a su casa la mía era fría y poco atractiva. Un museo laberíntico de mármol y cristal. Él se vería fuera de lugar en medio de las valiosas antigüedades de las que mis padres se enorgullecían en coleccionar. Estoy bastante segura de que no me veía fuera de lugar, pero en el interior todo se sentía mal. Yo era una más de las piezas que mis padres coleccionaron en los últimos años. Sobre todo me quedaba en mi habitación. Temerosa de sentarme en los preciados sillones franceses de mi madre, dejando un camino de tierras en el suelo de mármol. Preocupada de romper o abollar algo.

—Estoy lista —anuncié mi presencia, agarrándome a la barandilla del final de la escalera como si fuera mi salvavidas.

—Bien. Tenemos una cantidad limitada de tiempo —dijo, dejando caer la cortina en su lugar—. Mi mamá y su esposo se acaban de ir para su carrera matutina, y si te saco de aquí ahora, nunca lo sabrán. Vamos a tomar mi camión. Ningún caballo esta vez.

Él se quedó en silencio cuando se dio la vuelta. Juro que el tiempo se congeló. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un rato. Sin movernos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Quería decir algo, parpadear. Pero no podía. Estaba sobria, con un poco de náuseas y dolor de cabeza, pero verlo ahora, era como verlo por primera vez. Y era increíble. Ojos verdes sin fondo, piel color canela, músculos reales de verdadero trabajo y hoyuelos. Tragué saliva, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar a este tipo de… atracción? Nunca la había experimentado antes.

—Deberíamos, uh, irnos —susurré, temerosa de hablar demasiado alto.

Él asintió. Frotándose la mandíbula, y con la voz áspera.

—Sí, tienes razón.

En el patio delantero, un viejo camión azul se asentaba debajo de un árbol de roble. No era para nada lujoso, nada como los autos que había estado conduciendo por ahí en mi vida entera. Estaba acostumbrada al cuero, cromo y la ingeniería europea. Mi madre amaba sus autos. Ella no se conformaba con nada menos que lo mejor. Si supiera que estaba dando vueltas en un viejo camión, probablemente sin bolsas de aire y frenos antibloqueo, se le volaría un ovario.

Llegué a la puerta del acompañante y agarré la manija. No se movió. Así que la agarré con las dos manos, di todo lo que tenía. Nada.

—Por aquí, Annabeth —Percy me llevó alrededor del otro lado del camión, abriendo la puerta del conductor—. La otra puerta no funciona bien.

Asentí, subiendo a la cabina y deslizándome por el amplio asiento.

—Está bien.

—¿A dónde?

Eché un vistazo alrededor.

—Uh, en primer lugar, ¿tienes cinturones de seguridad?

—Es un viejo camión. —Se rio, estirándose a través de mí para tirar de un cinturón de seguridad de entre el asiento y la puerta. Sujeté el cinturón de seguridad y lo apreté.

—¿Funciona?

—De maravilla.

Puso en marcha el motor. Me agarré al asiento. No se parecía para nada a algo que hubiera experimentado antes. Literalmente retumbando y rugiendo a la vida. Temblando como un animal furioso. Cada auto en el que alguna vez había estado era tranquilo y silencioso. Claro, había visto otros autos que eran ruidosos y bruscos, pero nunca lo experimenté de primera mano. Éste retumbó por el camino, para nada bien. Sentí cada bache y reboté en el asiento, como si estuviera en un paseo por el parque temático.

—¿Estás bien?

Sonreí.

—Me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —El camión se estremecía y sacudía, enviándome hacia los lados, hacia Percy cuando nos fuimos en un bache—. Nunca antes he estado en un camión.

—Lo siento, ¿acabas de decir que nunca has estado en un camión? —Se atragantó con incredulidad, o algo parecido. ¿Cómo era eso tan difícil de comprender?

—No es que nunca he querido. No se me había presentado la oportunidad. —Me recosté en el asiento, gustándome el sonido chirriante mientras me movía—. Esto es agradable.

—Huele como caucho quemado y calcetines de gimnasio… pero sí, lo es.

—Así que —dije—, apuesto a que puedo apoyar los pies sobre el tablero, y tú no te enojarías.

—Apostarías bien.

Lo hice. Con mis zapatos puestos. Y fue liberador.

—Nunca antes había hecho eso tampoco.

—¿Qué más no has hecho?

Lo pensé por un minuto.

—Nunca me subido a un autobús.

—Estás bromeando.

—Bueno, retiro lo dicho. He estado en el autobús escolar. Nunca me subido a un autobús público.

—No te estás perdiendo de nada, créeme.

—Sería agradable intentarlo algún día. —Y decidí que daría un paseo en autobús, para que así pudiera decir que lo había hecho.

—No vayas sola, ¿bien?

—¿Por qué?

—El transporte público atrae a gente más colorida de lo que probablemente estés acostumbrada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él apartó la vista de la carretera para enviarme una sonrisa conocedora.

—Tienes "protegida" escrito sobre ti.

Lo miré fijamente.

—Bien, me has descubierto. No se lo digas a nadie.

—¿Tienes miedo de que arruine tu credibilidad callejera?

—¿Mi qué?

—Olvida la pregunta. —Él palmeó mi mano que descansaba en el asiento—. Ahora, las direcciones, por favor.

Lo lleve hacia la carretera Sur Druid, pasando por Biltmore, y directo a Magnolia Drive. Mi abuela vivía en una casa de estilo Español de dos pisos con techo terracota. Todavía era de lujo y en una parte rica de la ciudad, pero más accesible que mi casa.

—¿Vives aquí? —Percy vagó por la puerta principal, puse el código de acceso para que pudiéramos entrar.

—No, esta es la casa de la abuela, y ella ama la compañía. —Era una vieja neoyorquina y un poco… rara—. Así que si prefieres dejarme aquí, lo entenderé.

Él sonrió.

—Creo que tomaré mis oportunidades.

—Genial. —Estaba esperando que dijera eso, también, esperaba que mi abuela no lo espantara.

Una vez que llegamos a la parte delantera de la casa, guié a Percy a los dramáticos escalones de la entrada y toqué el timbre. Unos segundo más tarde, la puerta se abrió hacia el interior. Una pequeña mujer de cabello blanco bajo una gorra de color rojo brillante nos recibió.

—Bebé Annabeth, ¡dame un poco de azúcar!

Le di un abrazo y un beso.

—Hola, abue. ¿Cómo estás?

—Oh, sólo bien. —Ella dio un pequeño salto—. ¿Quién es este muchacho joven y fornido?

—Este es Percy Jackson. Es un amigo.

Ella se rio a carcajadas.

—Sólo síguete diciendo eso a ti misma querida.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Gusto en conocerla también. —Percy estrechó su mano, o trató. Pero la Abuela arrojó los brazos a su alrededor y besó su mejilla.

—Llámame abuela —le dio un guiño—. Eres lindo. Annabeth, cuídalo. Pero me gustan los escoceses.

Gemí, y Percy se puso rosado mientras la seguíamos hacia la casa.

—Así que —la abuela tomó su falda rosa y cojeó por el pasillo. Ella estaba usando medias navideñas con campanas en ellas—, ¿quién quiere una margarita?

—Uh, son las diez de la mañana —dije. Se dio la vuelta.

—¿Y?

—¿No es un poco temprano para estar tomando? —preguntó Percy. Puso las manos en sus caderas.

—Oh, ustedes niños. Tan conscientes de la salud. Pero cuando lleguen a los ochenta, no puedan conducir, tu esposo piense que puede ser Larry King* si es que puede encontrar el par correcto de tirantes, y tengan hemorroides del tamaño de pequeños planetas. Llámenme y díganme cómo preocuparme de beber antes del mediodía. Confíen en mi, estarán bebiendo tragos con lo mejor de ello. —Juntó las manos y fue a la cocina—. Les haré waffles y chocolate con leche. Entonces romperemos la licuadora… nunca puedes beber con el estómago vacío.

—Ella es linda —imitó Percy.

—Disculpa, debí advertirte.

—No. —Se rio—. Me encanta. Nunca había estado más entretenido.

Fuimos a la cocina y encontramos a la abuela empuñando una plancha de waffles, ahora con su delantal de Pascua.

—Abuela, ¿sería posible decirle a mi papá una pequeña mentirilla?

—¿Quiere que le mienta a mi amado hijo? —Sus dibujadas cejas se fueron hacia arriba.

—Bueno, sí.

—¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿Tendré que decir un Ave María para salir de ello?

—No estoy segura —le dije—. Si papá pregunta, ¿le podrías decir que dormí aquí anoche?

—Sólo si me dices realmente en dónde estabas.

—Estaba con Percy, en su casa. Tuvimos supervisión de sus padres.

Ella bufó.

—No me importa acerca de la supervisión. Esta soy yo con quien estás hablando. Solía introducir cigarrillos afuera en la escalera de incendios cuando las monjas no estaban viendo. Sólo no termines en la cárcel o te embaraces antes de casarte, y estaré feliz.

—¿Así que no te importa decirle a papá que me quedé aquí anoche?

—Bebé Annabeth, tu padre es una camisa de peluche con un trasero apretado. A veces me pregunto si mi hijo verdadero fue cambiado al nacer, y me quedé atrapada con él. No tengo problema en decirle un montón de pequeñas mentirillas.

Di un grito ahogado.

—¡Gracias!

—Soy tu abuela, se supone que debo echarte a perder. Todo está a días de trabajo.

Ella me tendió una pila de platos, y encontré al abuelo en la mesa del comedor. Él tenía uno de sus chalecos llamativos, y lo que le quedaba de cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con aceitoso gel y olía a colonia barata.

—Hola abuelo, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Repetí mi pregunta más fuerte. —Annabeth, cariño. —Acarició mi mano y sonrió—. ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

—Hace un par de minutos. —Puse los platos—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Eh, no me puedo quejar —se rio, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la abuela—, ella es aburrida.

—Lo sé.

El abuelo movió las cejas.

—Así que es mi trabajo poner sabor, ¿cierto? Mierda, ¿qué es lo que iba a hacer?

El abuelo a veces está fuera de la realidad. Otras veces pretende estar afuera, para mantener a la abuela en sus pies.

—Malditos alemanes, siguen tomando mis pastillas. —Me mandó un guiño, tomó el periódico que había estado leyendo y lo dejó en la mesa, cojeando por el pasillo.

Miré de vuelta a la abuela, tratando de no reír.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Ella pasó un waffle sobre un plato y cargó la plancha con más masa.

—Estaba viendo el Canal de Historia otra vez, y entonces lanzó sus pastillas por el retrete.

—¿Por qué? —La abuela le dijo a Percy que se encargara de los waffles y tomó mis manos entre las suyas—. Oh, bebé. El abuelo está un poco loco… pensé que lo sabías.

Percy resopló de risa.

—Lo sabía —dije, preguntándome si sabía lo que él estaba haciendo y sólo le seguía la corriente por la diversión de ello—. Él nunca había arrojado las pastillas antes.

Ella asintió. —Lo sé.

—¿Pero por qué lo hizo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Saca el infierno que hay en mí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_*Larry King:__ Es un periodista y escritor estadounidense que se hizo internacionalmente conocido entre 1985 y 2010 con su programa nocturno de entrevistas Larry King Live, emitido por la cadena televisiva CNN. _

:::::::

_**En las escenas que salen los abuelos de Annabeth ahora no puedo parar de reirme al imaginarme a Zeun y Hera(aunque era no es su abuela realmente es su ¿"abuelastra"?**_

_**Muchas gracias, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme díganmelo por un MP o Review :D Besos. **_

_**(Quizá, QUIZÁ. Habrá otro capitulo en Fin de semana. Repito, QUIZÁ)**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**::::::::**_

_**Percy**_

_**Capitulo 4 **_

—Las noches de los martes preparo un delicioso asado de carne —dijo la abuela, sus frágiles brazos huesudos, dándome un fuerte abrazo. Estaba sorprendido de su fuerza, para una  
mujer tan pequeña y mayor—. Mírate, ni un gramo de grasa.

—Uh, gracias. —Mi cara se volvió roja, y Annabeth me soltó. Pero la abuela no había terminado.

—Mi marido estuvo así una vez. Un luchador apreciado. ¡Qué muñeco! Un boxeador realmente impresionante. Podía noquearlos hasta caer. ¡Uno, dos! Y ellos iban a la alfombra, estrellas en los ojos, sus dientes perdidos y sus cabezas idas.

—Guau, ¿en serio? —pregunté, tratando de contener la risa, dado que ella sostenía los puños alzados y golpeaba el aire.

—Sí. —La abuela chasqueó la lengua—. Por desgracia, le provocó que perdiera la cabeza, si entiendes mi indirecta. ¡Nunca fue el mismo después de la pelea de bar del ochenta y dos!

—¿Tu abuelo se peleaba en los bares? —Eché un vistazo a Annbaeth. Ella sonrió.

—He oído que era bastante salvaje.

La abuela ronroneó.

—Un animal. La próxima vez que te vea, puedo contarte algunas historias sobre nuestro viaje a África. Casi me casaron con un jefe tribal, cuando el abuelo perdió una partida de póquer con un hechicero y un mono que tocaba la armónica.

Annabeth se río.

—Abuela, voy a despedirme de Percy, ¿por qué no vas a comprobar tu sangría?

—Oh, ya veo cómo es. Ustedes chicos quieren besuquearse mientras que el pájaro viejo no está mirando. —La abuela volvió a la casa, sus medias tintineando mientras abría la puerta principal—. No nací ayer, ya sabes. Tengo estas canas y estas arrugas a causa de un impetuoso marido y un hijo que no pudo mantener su pene en sus pantalones. No sé cómo se las ha arreglado para permanecer casado con tu madre durante tanto tiempo. Ella debe tener una vagina mágica.

La puerta se cerró. Miré a Annabeth. Se había puesto rosa de vergüenza, y yo estaba a punto de decirle que adoraba a su abuela, pero la puerta principal volvió a abrirse. La abuela asomó la cabeza hacia fuera. Ella entrecerró los ojos llenos de arrugas y frunció los labios, estudiándome concienzudamente, luego a Annabeth.

—Sé que los tiempos son diferentes ahora, y ustedes, los jóvenes hacen cosas que harían que mi cabello encaneciera. ¡Háganse un favor y usen protección! Sin protección, no hay amor.

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella, y no pude hacer contacto visual con Annabeth mientras regresábamos a la camioneta. Su abuela no se andaba con rodeos.

—Bueno —suspiró Annabeth y se detuvo junto a la puerta del lado del conductor—. Fue un placer conocerte, Percy. Gracias por ayudarme anoche. Te debo una.

—De nada.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, no listo para irme todavía. Desde que me mudé aquí para estar con mi madre, Annabeth era la primera persona que con la que formaba algún tipo de conexión. Cuando llegara el lunes, sabía, que lo más probable era que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Ella volvería a salir con la gente popular. La misma gente que hacía que resultara menos fácil hacer amigos. Ser el chico nuevo no era exactamente divertido, pero estar en el ostracismo por la gente de la escuela, porque no quería conducir un auto de cincuenta mil dólares ni vestir como un modelo, rayaba en lo ridículo. Habría sido más feliz en una escuela pública con gente de la clase media. Mi madre estaba tratando de compensarme por todos los años que había estado ausente enviándome a un caro colegio privado. Una escuela en la que una de las chicas de mi clase de inglés consiguió una cirugía de nariz por su cumpleaños.

No era pobre, para nada. De hecho, era dueño de una rancho ganadero de cincuenta mil hectáreas en Montana y tenía dinero suficiente. No estaba dispuesto a utilizarlo para mantener un estilo de vida consumista para impresionar a los demás.

Mis puntos de vista eran probablemente otra razón por la que no encajaba muy bien con los otros estudiantes. Como le dije a Annabeth, fui criado por mis abuelos. Eso deja una gran huella. Es muy diferente el ser criado por padres que tienen amigos con otros niños cercanos a tu edad. Especialmente cuando son educados en casa en un rancho, y el recreo es aprender a manejar el negocio familiar con un montón de vaqueros de mediana edad como niñeras.

La diferencia entre Annabeth y yo, es que yo ya sabía que las opiniones de nuestros compañeros significaban una mierda. Preocuparse por lo que la multitud popular creía, hacía sólo perder un valioso tiempo y células cerebrales. La gente a la que Annabeth llamaba amigos, estaban demasiado absortos para darse cuenta de nada más allá de ellos. Y si lo notaban, tal como era mi caso, sólo se reían de mí para calmar sus inseguridades.

Ja, trata de caminar con cualquier otro joven de diecisiete años que vive en la zona, y estoy seguro de que no sabrían la mitad de mierda que yo.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. —No podía quedarme de pie en el camino de entrada todo el día, a pesar de que Annabeth era lo bastante bonita para mirarla. Ella realmente se veía como una especie de princesa. Esos elásticos rizos y esas pecas eran malditamente atractivos, también. Yo había conocido a chicas en casa, pero ninguna de ellas me interesaba como ella.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, yo también.

Me subí a la camioneta, pero Annabeth agarró la puerta antes de que pudiera cerrarla.

—Uh. —Se lamió sus labios—. Tú, tal vez... es decir, si quieres, podría darte mi número de teléfono. Podríamos salir alguna vez, cuando yo no esté borracha.

—Claro. —Sonreí, guardando su número en mi teléfono mientras lo recitaba. Tan pronto como el estancamiento se fue, fui sacado de esa sesión de despedida tan larga como era posible. Y tuve la sensación de que ella no quería que me fuera tampoco.

—¿Cómo es que nunca nos hemos encontrado, Annabeth?

—¿Te refieres a en la escuela?

—Sí. Te conozco, pero sé que nunca hemos hablado.

—Bueno, no creo que estés en ninguna de mis clases. ¿Dónde te sientas en el almuerzo?

—Donde pueda encontrar un lugar. A veces es al aire libre bajo el árbol junto a la sala de la banda.

—Oh, me siento en la cafetería. —Se apartó de la camioneta, con los ojos revoloteando lejos de los míos. Su rostro tenso con una inquieta preocupación—. Por lo menos, creo que me siento ahí... Es posible que ya no tenga amigos, cuando vaya a la escuela el lunes. Alex y Drew podrían arruinarme.

—Oh, Annabeth. —Puse mi mano sobre su hombro, sin saber lo que me hizo querer abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. No nos conocíamos muy bien. Nunca había sido del tipo de chico territorial o polémico, pero Annabeth estaba sacando una parte de mí que no conocía. Alguien tenía que protegerla de esos imbéciles si le daban problemas, y yo era el único bueno para el trabajo.

—Yo seré tu amigo.

Ella parpadeó hacia mí.

—¿En serio? ¿Así sin más?

—¿Por qué no?

—Uh. —Ella abrió la boca para hablar y la cerró—. Nadie, nunca antes, me dijo que sería mi amigos La gente no dice eso.

—Hay una primera vez para todo.

—Nunca he sido amiga de un vaquero, tampoco.

—Bueno, nunca antes, he sido amigo de una princesa.

—Yo no soy una princesa, Percy, ni mucho menos.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, evitando mi mirada. Ese apodo realmente le irritaba, pero había una pequeña sonrisa tironeando de sus labios.

—Eres la chica más guapa que he conocido nunca. En mi libro, eso te convierte en una princesa.

—Eso no fue un gran coqueteo. —Bromeó ella, mirándome de nuevo—. Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor.

—No estaba tratando de coquetear. Sólo estaba siendo honesto y dándote un cumplido. —Esperé que reaccionara, pero ella me miró con una expresión vacía. ¿En qué clase de mundo había crecido? ¿No había nadie que la diera un cumplido sin ninguna expectativa o insinuación detrás de esto?—. Déjame adivinar, nadie ha hecho eso, tampoco.

—Er, no. —Encendí el motor, moviendo la cabeza.

—Bueno, chica de ciudad, esta va a ser una amistad interesante.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Venimos de mundos extremadamente diferentes... bien podría ser otro planeta. —Le guiñó un ojo, sin poder evitarlo—. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Cuando me detuve en la entrada de casa, mi madre y su esposo Paul estaban sacando las cosas, mientras que mi hermana menor Amy medio dormitaba en su silla de paseo. Estacioné la camioneta y me dirigí a la casa, pensando conseguir algunas zanahorias para Blackjack y cepillarlo.

—Hola, cariño —dijo mi madre, levantando a Amy para sacarla de la silla de paseo. Era alta para una niña de tres años, o eso me han dicho—. ¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano en la mañana?

—Fui a desayunar con una amiga.

No era exactamente una mentira. Ella sonrió de alegría.

—¡Oh, cariño, eso es genial! Ves, te dije que te empezaría a gustar esto. ¿No se lo dijimos, Paul?

—Muchas veces. —Paul plegó el carrito, no lo bastante concentrado mientras trataba de tener una conversación. Mamá suspiró, apoyando a Amy en su cadera.

—Estoy pensando que todos deberíamos salir a cenar esta noche. ¿Qué les parece el asador?

—Bien.

Yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Paul asintió, peinando hacia atrás su cabello rubio.

—¿Por qué no te llevas a Amy a la casa? Percy me ayudará a terminar aquí.

Vi a mi madre desaparecer dentro. Todd quería tener una conversación hombre a hombre. Era obvio.  
Tuvimos que esperar hasta que la puerta se cerró y se volvió hacia mí. Era un buen tipo. Mi madre consiguió un gran esposo. Pero no teníamos mucho en común. Él se describía como un metro sexual, ex-modelo, abogado. Yo nunca había visto a un tipo así antes, hasta que conocí a Paul. Tenía hábitos de aseo que rivalizaban con los de mi madre. Estoy pensando que él no estaba seguro de qué hacer conmigo. Caray, yo no estaba seguro de qué hacer conmigo. Yo era un pez fuera del agua en esta ciudad.

—¿Así que, realmente tienes una amiga? —preguntó, la incredulidad en su voz.

—Sí, su nombre es Annabeth. Va a mi escuela.

—Uhmmmmm. —Se rascó la barbilla—. Siempre y cuando lo estés intentando.

Pateó una piedra, enviándola volando a la acera.

—Seré sincero contigo. No me gusta estar aquí, pero lo estoy intentando por mamá. El problema es que estoy fingiendo. Y sólo puedo seguir así por un tiempo.

—No puede ser tan diferente de Montana.

—Depende del ángulo desde el que lo mires. En Montana me estaba levantado a las cinco de la mañana cada día, llevando peso con el resto de las manos. Alimentando y vacunando al ganado, paleando nieve, o estiércol. Estaba en casa aprendiendo las lecciones durante las mañanas, una vez que las tareas estaban hechas, salía de nuevo. Comprobando las cercas, comprando consumibles. Y tenemos más de trescientas cincuenta cabezas de ganado.  
»Hay cultivos hasta la cosecha, otros animales distintos de los que cuidar, incluyendo treinta caballos, diez perros, y aproximadamente ciento veintiséis kilómetros de tierra para mantener segura. Nada de esto sería posible sin los diez hombres que empleamos. Me iba a la cama temprano, me levantaba al día siguiente y comenzaba todo de nuevo. No tengo un fin de semana o un día libre. Los animales no pueden cuidar de sí mismos.

»Ellos no pueden protegerse a sí mismos gran parte del tiempo tampoco. Y no estoy hablando sólo de los osos pardos y los coyotes. Estoy hablando de los hombres. Los empresarios han estado tratando de comprarme el rancho desde el día en que murió mi padre. Me estoy preparando para heredarlo en un mes. Ellos están ansiosos por tomar el control. Así que estoy peleando, estoy luchando contra la culpa, tratando de hacer feliz a mi madre. Sólo puedo hacer eso.

»Sin ánimo de ofender, ¿quieres hablar sobre diferencias, Paul? Llego a casa de la escuela aquí a las tres, y estoy volviéndome loco porque se ponga el sol. No puedo sentarme y jugar video juegos, ni conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial doblando ropa demasiado cara en el centro comercial. Es una locura. Estoy aburrido de mi mente. ¿Sabes que no puedo tener una escopeta? Al parecer, es demasiado peligroso. Disparo depredadores que amenazan mi ganado. Disparé a mi primer coyote cuando tenía diez años. Soy la última persona de la que necesitas preocuparte de que tenga un rifle.

—¿Te sentiste bien al dejar salir eso? —preguntó Paul, protegiéndose los ojos del sol.

—Sí. —Chico, lo hacía. Tomé una respiración profunda y me reí—. He estado guardándomelo durante un mes.

Me echó una mirada de arriba a abajo, y luego sonrió. No me esperaba eso. Normalmente se llevaba conmigo sin tratar de esforzarse mucho.

—Sabes, cuando tenía tu edad, mi idea de ensuciarme era dando un baño al perro de la familia.

—Estás bromeando.

—Nop. Era un Dachshund.

—Eso no es un perro. Eso es una rata. —Me reí con él—. Mira, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. He vivido los últimos diecisiete años de una manera, y luego una madre que vi un par de veces me aparta del único mundo que conozco porque se siente culpable. No es fácil. No quiero dar lástima. Pero, maldita sea, si no me gustaría ir a casa.

—¿Vas a volver al rancho para las vacaciones de verano?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, y estoy contando los días. ¿Por qué?

Paul apoyó las manos en sus caderas y bajó la cabeza antes de mirarme de nuevo.

—Si vas allí, y decides que no quieres volver, entonces no lo hagas.

—¿En serio? —Eso era dentro de dos semanas. Podría aguantar ese tiempo.

—Claro, yo no voy a obligarte a vivir aquí sólo para complacer a tu madre. Cuando te mudaste, pensé que tendríamos a un adolescente enojado y malhumorado en nuestras manos. Pensamos que estarías feliz de vivir en la ciudad y dejar atrás la vida del rancho. Pero no eres un niño. Eres un hombre, por mucho que me sorprenda, y tienes que seguir tu propio camino.

—Gracias, Paul —dije, estrechándole la mano, sabiendo que estaría en casa, en Montana, en cuestión de semanas.

Nada me retendría en Florida.

Nada.

::::::::

_**Llalalalalal. Espero que las haya gustado, en este capitulo entendimos un poco mejor a Percy con su gran monologo. **_

_**Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme dejen un Review :D**_

_**Próxima actualización: Martes o Miércoles. **_


	6. Capitulo 5

_**¡Lamento la demora! Se que dije que montaría el capitulo lo más tardar ayer, pero a mi hermana se le ocurrió tener a su bebé, a si que cúlpenle a ella.**_

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**::::::::::::::**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Annabeth.**_

—¿Quieres decirme dónde has estado? —gritó mi padre al segundo en que abrí la puerta principal.

—Pasé la noche en la casa de la abuela. —Llevé mis zapatos al vestíbulo, así no dejaría sucio el piso de mármol.

Mi padre vino por el pasillo desde su oficina, vestido como siempre, con un traje y corbata. Me miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas Armani.

—¿Qué te hiciste?

—Ah. —Eché un vistazo a mi uniforme arrugado y las rodillas vendadas. Mantuve mis manos detrás de mi espalda para que él no pudiera ver mis palmas—. Accidente de porristas. Estoy bien, sólo un poco raspada.

—No llamaste a tu madre —dijo, sin mirarme ahora, sino a su Blackberry.

—Dejé mi teléfono en el vestidor.

—Podrías haber usado el teléfono de tu abuela.

—Lo siento. Estaba cansada y lo olvidé. —Esto se parecía bastante a cómo se desarrollaba esta situación cada vez que hablaba con mi padre. Me hacía una pregunta capciosa, y yo daba una respuesta que esperaba que lo satisficiera hasta que se pusiera trabajar de nuevo y me dejara sola.  
Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No me gusta este despliegue de irresponsabilidad. Me llevo tu tarjeta de crédito hasta el lunes. Si ves a tu madre, dile que voy al hospital temprano para terminar algo del papeleo.

Cuando él se sumergió en una llamada telefónica rodé los ojos y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Dijo que se iba a llevar mi tarjeta de crédito, pero no la pidió. Para ser un hombre tan inteligente era pésimo prestando atención. Si fuera realmente rencorosa, podría ir a comprar algo caro, como joyas. Pero eso sería infantil.

Subir por las escaleras mató mis rodillas. Podía sentir cómo las costras estaban desgarrándose. A mitad de camino a mi habitación, vi a mi madre. Traté de ocultar mi sorpresa. Sus labios eran tres veces su tamaño normal. Parecía un pato.

—Annabeth, he estado buscándote por todos lados. —Ella me lanzó un beso y clavó las uñas perfectamente cuidadas en mi brazo, tirando de mí hacia abajo por las escaleras—. Vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra cita en el spa. He tenido que reservarlo por dos meses, y aquí estás distrayéndote como si tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero no te preocupes, tu vestido fue entregado, y ordené la ropa interior adecuada para acompañarlo. No tenías nada adecuado en tu armario.

Raphael firmó por ellas esta tarde.

Me quedé mirando la parte trasera de su cabeza sin decir nada hasta que recordé que era sábado.

_Graduación. _

_¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el baile? _

—¿Le dijiste a Alex que consiguiera un ramillete que coincida con tu vestido? Es un tono bonito de azul. Cualquier otra cosa que no sea blanco entrará en conflicto con éste.

Ella estaba esperando a que dijera algo, y yo todavía estaba jugando al silencio.

—Creo que podría saltarme el baile este año, mamá.

Su cabeza giró, seguida de su cuerpo. Tuve una bocanada de un perfume intenso, luego un vistazo de cerca a sus labios. Estaban enormes por las inyecciones. Ella probablemente había ido a otra de las fiestas de Botox de sus amigas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo has estado esperando desde que Alex y tú empezaron a salir—_Tendría mi baile de graduación. No es como si el baile de graduación fuera tan importante._

—Terminé con Alex. Se acabó, y no voy. —Traté de volver a subir la escalera, pero ella mantuvo esas garras en mí.

—Oh, no. No gasté seiscientos dólares en un vestido y la reservación de una limusina para que tú des marcha atrás. —Ella sacudió su dedo hacia mí. El dedo de su mano preferida. Era su favorito por el pesado diamante de dos quilates en su dedo anular. Un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para sí, de sí misma.

Su cumpleaños era en noviembre.

—¿Sabes lo que todo el mundo dirá el lunes, cuando vaya al almuerzo de caridad de los niños, Annabeth? —preguntó. Era inútil arrastrar mis talones. Yo habría gritado por arruinar una alfombra o algo así—. Ellos dirán que crié a una niña desagradecida. Y el pobre Alex. ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar a su madre? Los Walker son una de las familias más influyentes de la ciudad, ¿y tú botaste a su hijo? No. No, vas a ir al baile y solucionar este problema.

—¡No veo cómo mi relación con Alex te afecta!

—Afecta a tu padre, y estoy casada con él. Así es cómo me afecta. El tío de Alex está en la Junta Médica de Supervisores de Dartmouth. Una posición muy prestigiosa. Las conexiones de tu padre con la familia de Alex le podría dar el impulso que necesita para ser considerado para una posición en la escuela.

—No creo que salir con él vaya a tener ninguna influencia en si a Dartmouth le gusta papá. —Debería sentirme utilizada. En realidad, debería. Pero este tipo de cosas eran normales para mi madre. Sólo podía reír interiormente ante sus travesuras mientras me empujó por la puerta principal, con los pies descalzos.

—¿No vas a sentirte culpable si esto pudiera haber hecho la diferencia?

—No. —Me encontré atada en el asiento delantero de su Mercedes, y miré con tristeza por la ventana. Echaba de menos los sonidos del motor del camión, los asientos chirriantes y a Percy tarareando con la radio—. Papá no va a llamar la atención en Dartmouth sólo porque él conozca a alguien. Eso está basado en si él es la persona adecuada para el programa. No tengo control sobre esta situación por salir con Alex.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y aceleró hacia el spa. Fui llevada por Raphael, el típico estilista gay que cada mujer rica necesita, para ser pulida y arreglada en cada centímetro de mi vida.

Mi madre me dejó sola, gracias a Dios, para conseguir su barro envolvente. Podía aceptar su desaparición por el resto del día, al igual que mi padre. Es un milagro que ellos nunca se olvidaran de mí, el hecho de que no me dejarán en alguna parte cuando era pequeña. Por otra parte, podría haber sucedido si no fuera por la niñera. Ella cuidó de mí hasta que cumplí la edad suficiente como para cuidarme. Entonces mamá la despidió cuando ella y mi padre tuvieron una aventura.

Así que básicamente, yo había estado por mi cuenta durante los últimos cinco años de mi vida. Viviendo en una perfecta burbuja rosa, y manejada por mis dictatoriales y ensimismados padres.  
Hubo momentos en que me preguntaba si recordaban que tenían una hija. Podría haber actuado. Drogas, bebida, a escondidas... nunca lo habrían notado. No estoy segura de que me hubiera gustado que se dieran cuenta de todos modos. Cada cierto tiempo mis padres se meterían en una gran pelea que duraría un par de días, entonces dejarían de hablarse el uno al otro. Luego se tolerarían, usándome como la persona para retransmitir los mensajes entre ellos, y finalmente se arreglarían para mantener las apariencias. Un divorcio sería demasiado escandaloso. La gente podría enterarse de sus asuntos.

Y la mayor parte del tiempo me mantenía alejada de ellos. El único lugar en que podía ser yo misma era en la casa de los abuelos. No podía ser yo misma con mis amigos. Eran como versiones más jóvenes de sus padres, quienes eran como mis padres.

Si no hubiera sido por la abuela y el abuelo, habría sido justo como ellos.  
A veces me preguntaba si había sido adoptada. Explicaría un montón de cosas.

Algo era seguro, sin embargo, una vez que cumpliera dieciocho me mudaría. Estoy esperando mi momento hasta entonces, pero después de lo de anoche, no fingiría más. No voy a ser la hija obediente con la sonrisa perfecta, ni la porrista que anda con el grupo popular.

No, las cosas iban a cambiar, así yo estuviera lista para esto o no.

Y todo por culpa de un vaquero.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos con el cabello? —Raphael examinó mis rizos mojados después de que los lavó.

—Estaba pensando que podría ser natural.

—Natural. Como, ¿nada en absoluto? ¿No quieres que alise tu friz?

—No, y sólo está muy esponjado porque no hemos formado los rizos todavía. —Sonreí, recordando cómo a Percy parecía gustarle mi cabello rizado—. Tal vez recoger unos pocos mechones y dejar el resto suelto.

—Ah, suave y romántico. —Él suspiró, mirando hacia foto de su novio Will colgada en la pared.

—Er, sí.

Cuando llegó el momento para el maquillaje, le convencí para otro arreglo de tipo natural, suave y romántico. No pesada basura apelmazada. Me salté el lápiz labial y fui por el brillo de color rosa.  
Cuando Raphael terminó, me paré frente al espejo, sorprendida.

Esto era lo mejor que jamás me había visto. No estaba escondida detrás de sombras, delineadores y pestañas falsas. No me veía como si tuviera treinta años de edad. Por una vez, me sentí como yo misma. O al menos, la persona que debería ser.

Es decir, hasta que Raphael me ayudó a entrar en el vestido que Drew insistió de forma inflexible en que comprara.

Era sin tirantes, ni espalda y azul pavo real. La parte superior estaba sostenida por una cinta doble faz de cuerpo. El dobladillo del vestido ceñido rozaba la parte superior de mis muslos. Si me inclinaba, aunque sea un poco, mi culo estaría al descubierto.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo iba a entrar en un auto. Si jalaba del vestido para cubrir el borde inferior, mis senos se derramarían por la parte superior. Y como no podía usar un sostén porque era sin espalda, me arriesgaba a encandilar a las personas.

Miré a Raphael que estaba detrás de mí, sus ojos muy abiertos en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Oh, cariño. —Él golpeó sus uñas en el mostrador—. Te ves... bien.

—Me veo como una puta. —Quería llorar. Qué momento para empezar a examinar tu vida.

Él palmeó mi hombro.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? De la nada, estás desafiando al sistema.

—Me emborraché y tuve una revelación.

—Mierda, esto es serio. —Él se quedó sin aliento—. La última vez que me sucedió, me desperté gay.

**Vaya. **

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? No me siento cómoda vestida así. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me ha gustado este vestido.

Él alisó la parte delantera de este chaleco negro.

—Tu padre me quitará el hígado con un tenedor si te dejo salir viéndote así.

Resignada y felizmente, puedo agregar, me quité el vestido y me puse una bata suave y esponjosa. Raphael sacó la monstruosidad de la habitación, y se fue por unos quince minutos. Me senté en su puesto, comiendo almendras dulces y dando vueltas en la silla del salón hasta que me mareé, preguntándome cómo iría al baile ahora. Mi madre nunca terminaría con esto si no lo hacia. En momentos como éste, me preguntaba si sólo podría mudarme con mi abuela.

—Aquí vamos. —Raphael se deslizó de regreso a la habitación y presentó un sencillo vestido rosa tenue y zapatos planos negros—. Creo que éste será más de tu gusto.

—¿De dónde los sacaste?

—Mi amiga Silena tiene una boutique de época a tres cuadras de distancia. Le di una llamada de emergencia.

El vestido ajustaba, y no parecía ramera. Lo mejor de todo, coincidía con mi aspecto natural. Material ligero y sedoso flotando en mis rodillas, ayudando a ocultar los arañazos, una gruesa cinta negra rodeando mi cintura, y los zapatos planos negros reemplazando a los asesinos tacones plateados.

En lugar de sentirme barata, me sentía hermosa y elegante, como si estuviera siendo yo misma por primera vez.

Raphael se secó los ojos con un pañuelo de papel cuando me estaba marchando.

—Debería entrar en el negocio de hada madrina.

El conductor que mi madre contrató me dejó en el gimnasio de la escuela. Todo el mundo ya estaba dentro. La música que el DJ reproducía pulsaba en el suelo. Me quedé en el lado opuesto de la habitación observando a mis compañeros de clase quitarse los zapatos y perderse a sí mismos en el ritmo. Vi a Drew y Nathan a un lado abrazándose el uno al otro. Ella estaba usando una versión similar del vestido que yo había comprado originalmente. La parte inferior de éste se había subido para revelar las bragas de encaje negro. Pero nadie parecía darse cuenta o preocuparse. Ni siquiera los profesores, que estaban ocupados haciendo caso omiso de todos los estudiantes manoseándose entre sí en la pista de baile.

Me deslicé a través de la multitud hacia el vestidor de chicas. Mi bolso estaba en mi casillero. Agarré mi móvil y billetera, poniéndolos en el pequeño bolso negro que iba con mi vestido. Para matar el tiempo y así no tener que volver al gimnasio, fingí usar al baño. Luego comprobé los mensajes en mi teléfono. Tenía demasiados para contar.

Todos eran de Rachel y Alex.

La mitad de ellos eran disculpas, y la otra mitad me llamaban hipersensible.

Necesitaba relajarme y dejar de preocuparme tanto. Eliminé cada mensaje de voz y de texto. Pero luego me encontré con uno de alguien más. Era de Percy. Había llamado a mi teléfono así que tendría su número. Sonreí y lo guardé en mis contactos, agradecida de que tener a alguien que no juzgara como mis supuestos amigos.

Después de veinte minutos escondida en el vestidor de chicas me obligué a salir de nuevo al gimnasio. Ya era hora de que me fuera. No podía permanecer al margen viendo a todo el mundo bailar. Eso sólo llamaría la atención.

—¡Oye, Annabeth! —Beth se tambaleó sobre un par de tacones de plataforma, usando un vestido plateado que parecía demasiado apretado para respirar—. Oh por Dios. ¡Estoy divirtiéndome tanto!

—Fantástico. —_Súper genial... ¡ella ya estaba borracha!_

—Te ves diferente. —Beth hizo una seña a mi vestido—. Es casi... dulce.

Dada la inflexión de su voz, no me lo tomé como un cumplido.

—Me sentía más expuesta en el vestido que compré con Drew. Éste es mucho más bonito. Además, es de época.

Ella olfateó.

—Oh, supongo que el vintage no es tan malo. ¿Chanel?

—En realidad, no sé de quién es.

Beth saludó a alguien detrás de mí, y luego me miró a los ojos, con lástima.

—Todo el mundo tiene una mala noche.

—Supongo... —Qué se suponía que tenía que decir, ¿_qué realmente no me importaba el estúpido baile? Sí, eso me ganaría algunos puntos importantes. _

Ella me dio otra mirada patéticamente compasiva antes de irse, con la excusa de tener que saludar a alguien súper importante.

Me dirigí a la puerta, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie más. Esto era todo. Oficialmente había jodido mi vida social.

Estaba terminada.

Desaparecida.

Fuera de la multitud popular. También podría cambiar de escuela.

—Annabeth, espera.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Alex escapando del mar de cuerpos retorcidos. Corrió hacia mí. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarme a él tarde o temprano. Bien podría terminarlo ahora. Mi lindo vestido parecía bastante repelente, y yo estaba en una buena racha tras ahuyentar corriendo a Beth. Esperemos que Alex siguiera su ejemplo.

—¿Cuándo has llegado aquí?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No hace mucho tiempo.

Tiró de su corbata quitándosela y se la metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Tenía que darle crédito. Se arreglaba bien, y era muy apuesto por su propio derecho. Pero las apariencias eran engañosas.

—¿Quieres bailar? —me preguntó mientras una canción lenta empezaba.

—En realidad, me voy a casa.

Pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Lo siento. Annabeth, nunca quise hacerte daño. Baila conmigo, por favor, eso es todo lo que pido. Sólo quiero hablar.

Suspiré, sabiendo que si bailaba con él mi madre lo averiguaría. Ella me dejaría en paz, por un rato.

—Bien, un baile. Eso es todo el tiempo que tienes, y luego me voy.

Él me llevó a la pista de baile. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros, manteniendo una buena cantidad de espacio entre nosotros.

—Di lo que tengas que decir Alex.

—Como dije, lo siento. —Colocó sus manos en mi cintura—. Sólo que tengo estos impulsos, y tengo que recordar controlarlos.

_¿Él pensaba que iba a caer por esto? _

—Está bien.

—Pero voy a trabajar en eso. Si supiera cuándo estarías lista, entonces sería más fácil esperarte. —Sus manos se deslizaron un poco más abajo y levanté mis cejas.

—¿Lista?

—Sí, esperaré. Puedo ignorar mis necesidades por un tiempo.

—Alex, no te puedo dar un tiempo específico. No estoy lista ahora, y no sé cuándo lo estaré. Cuando esté lista, sin embargo, te puedo prometer una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío y se abalanzó por un beso.

Hice una mueca, empujándolo hacia atrás.

—Prometo que no estaré lista para ti.

—Maldita sea, Annabeth. —Él me tiró más cerca—. Nuestros padres esperan esto.

Me opuse a él.

—¿Qué?

—Después de la secundaria vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso.

Esto era más que sólo acerca de Dartmouth contratando a mi papá. Se trataba de una fusión. Los Walker y los Chase. Sería la sociedad de primera página, justo como mi mamá quería. Seríamos familia, y luego mi papá conseguiría su oportunidad por esa posición a lo grande que anhelaba.

—No voy a casarme contigo. Somos demasiado jóvenes, por ejemplo. Y no puedo estar contigo.

—Lo siento, nuestros padres tienen un acuerdo. —Él se echó a reír, tratando de besarme de nuevo.

Sólo para enfatizar lo seria que yo estaba, le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna, y salí corriendo del gimnasio.

::::::::::::::::::::.

_**Lalalalala. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, repito, lamento la demora. **_


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Se que me he demorado demasiado, pero no he podido conectarme desde mi última actualización :c. Estoy en periodo de pruebas en mi liceo.**_

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Annabeth. **_

—¿P-por qué los chicos tienen que ser tan id-idiotas? —Sollocé, sonándome la nariz en una bola de toallas de papel que había agarrado del cuarto de baño de las chicas bajo las gradas del estadio.

—Oh, Annabeth, nena. No todos los hombres son idiotas —dijo la abuela. La había llamado tan pronto como estuve sola en donde nadie me oiría hablar. El lugar más seguro era el estadio de fútbol. Nadie salía aquí a hacer nada, excepto drogarse. Y los drogadictos estaban escabulléndose en las sombras, lo suficientemente lejos para que no fuera notada—. Algunos son unos bastardos que deberían ser castrados y enviados al infierno, pero no todos. Me casé con tu abuelo porque él era uno de los decentes.

Sorbí por la nariz.

—¡Le di un rodillazo a Alex en la entrepierna delante de to-toda la escuela!

Ella suspiró.

—Y yo una vez me reí tanto que me hice pis en los pantalones en un juego de los Yanquis. La vida sigue. Y estoy orgullosa de ti por darle al pedazo de mierda lo que se merecía.

—Gracias. Siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor. —Tomé aire mientras me limpiaba los ojos—. No puedo creer que mis padres me hicieran eso.

—Ja, yo puedo. —Chasqueó los dientes—. Creo que deberías dejarme encargarme de hablar con tu padre. Le daré al pedazo de mierda una reprimenda.

—Gracias —dije—. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hasta que esto se calme?

—¡Por supuesto! Mi puerta siempre está abierta, sabes eso. Ahora ¿por qué no dejas de llorar y vas a hacer algo divertido? Ni siquiera son las diez aún.

Gemí.

—Me iré a casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tengo ningún amigo, no después de lo que acabo de hacer.

—¿Ni siquiera ese lindo vaquero?

Reí.

—¿Percy?

—Claro, parecían llevarse muy bien juntos. Apostaría mis dientes inferiores a que no es nada parecido a Alex. Es uno de los buenos. El tipo de chico que no te agarraría el culo a menos que se lo pidieras.

—Realmente me gusta, pero no puedo llamarlo. —_Quería. Simplemente era agradable estar alrededor de Percy. No sentía que tuviera que impresionarlo, ni que estaba juzgándome_—. Va a pensar que soy una llorona necesitada.

—Cariño, acabas de describir a la mitad de las mujeres en América. Llámalo, ¿qué tienes que perder? Nada. Pero podrías ganar un amigo. Tal vez incluso un novio. —Antes de que colgara, hizo sonidos de besos, y me dijo que comenzara la noche de nuevo y me divirtiera.

Eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Me tomó diez minutos desarrollar el coraje suficiente para llamarlo. Percy contestó al cuarto tono y me puso en altavoz.

—¿Hola? —_Ahí vamos_.

—Hola, Percy. Uh, soy yo, Annabeth. —Hubo un sonido silbante, y luego volvió.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa?

—Oh, nada. —Era el momento de pensar estratégicamente, y hacerse la tonta. Algo que había aprendido de la abuela—. Así que… no te veo por ninguna parte. Iba a preguntarte si querías bailar o tal vez tomar algo para comer.

—Uh, ¿dónde estás?

—El baile. —Otro sonido silbante.

—No fui. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—No exactamente.

—¿Esos amigos tuyos están siendo idiotas?

—Sí. —Sonreí.

—Sólo ignóralos. Se aburrirán y te dejarán en paz. —Otro sonido silbante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Disparando a manzanas en una valla.

—¿Con qué?

—Una ballesta. —_Claro, por supuesto_—. Annabeth, querida, ¿qué es lo que verdaderamente quieres preguntarme? No era para bailar.

_¿Querida?_

Sonreí. No podía evitar que me gustara la forma en que sonaba.

—¿Quieres que sea honesta contigo? —pregunté.

—Claro.

—Espera, ¿por qué estás disparando a manzanas en una valla?

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer y sentarme en mi habitación me estaba volviendo loco.

Reí.

—Así que estás aburrido.

—Eso lo resume todo. —El sonido de otra flecha silbando y golpeando su objetivo llenó mi oído—. ¿Y por qué llamaste?

—Bueno, ya que quieres que sea honesta, llamé porque dijiste que querías ser mi amigo. Y los amigos salen… así que me estaba preguntando si querías hacer algo —añadí rápidamente—: No te estoy pidiendo salir, como en una cita. Sin presiones. Sólo dos amigos aburriéndose juntos. —Hice una mueca—. Tú sabes, normalmente no soy así de inepta.

—Lo has dicho mejor de lo yo jamás podría. —Se rió entre dientes, quitándome del altavoz—. Así que, ¿qué tenías en mente?

—Comida. No he cenado. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

—Sí, pero siempre tengo hambre. ¿Dónde es el baile?

—En el gimnasio de la escuela.

—Genial, me encontraré contigo en el estacionamiento. Diez minutos.

Bajé las gradas y me abrí camino a través del campo. El conductor que mi madre alquiló fue fácilmente cancelado, e incluso le dije que doblaría su propina normal, sólo porque estaba en tan buen humor ahora. El baile estaba todavía fuerte, la música exagerada y casi sacudiendo las ventanas. Me quedé en las sombras, esperando que nadie me viera. No necesitaba más problemas esta noche.

Las luces de la camioneta de Percy iluminaron el estacionamiento cuando se acercó. Me deslicé hacia abajo de los escalones de entrada, sonriendo. Estaba llevando un sombrero de vaquero blanco. Le sentaba bien.

—¿Annabeth?

Me sacudí deteniéndome, mirando por encima de mi hombro. Era el mejor amigo de Alex, Nathan.

—¿Sí?

Se subió las mangas de la camisa, asintiendo hacia mi vestido.

—Es bonito.

—Uh, gracias —dije, mirando hacia atrás a la camioneta. Percy se estacionó y se sentó pacientemente, mirándome.

—Mira, escuché lo que ocurrió entre tú y Alex. —Hice una mueca, pensando que a este ritmo, necesitaría transferirme a una escuela fuera del estado para alejarme de los chismes.

—¿Quién no?

—¿Puedo ofrecerte un consejo? —_¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo era del tipo servicial?_

—Creo que estoy más allá de la etapa de necesitarlo. —Me dirigí hacia la camioneta, pero Nathan seguía pisándome los talones.

—Alex tiene mucho en juego… el equipo, cosas de familia. Tal vez podrías hacerlo funcionar con él.

Mi espalda se pudo rígida. Me giré para enfrentarlo.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto que me estás jugando?

—No. No sabes lo que es estar bajo toda esta presión. Es duro.

—Hmm, suena insoportable. —Crucé los brazos y esperé a que terminara lo que quería decirme. Era obvio que no iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta que lo hiciera.

Nathan pareció ofenderse ante esto, y me golpeó con una verdadera ocurrencia.

—Si hubieras hecho lo que él quería, entonces no se habría acostado con Rachel.

—¿Así que es mi culpa? Rachel podía haberle dicho que no. —Nathan estaba sólo intentando hacerse sentir mejor consigo mismo. Yo no era el problema, pero era la persona con la que era más fácil desahogarse.

Nathan se estremeció al oír ese comentario.

—Ha terminado con él ahora.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¿Por qué te vas? No he terminado de hablar.

—Qué mal, yo he terminado de escuchar. —Corrí el resto del camino hacia la camioneta. Percy abrió la puerta y se deslizó afuera, así yo podía entrar. Nathan miró a través del parabrisas.

—Terminaremos este lunes. —Sacudí la cabeza y desvié la mirada—. Tal vez si no fueras una perra creída y presumida —dijo Nathan.

—Oye, vigila tu boca —replicó Percy. Me di la vuelta en mi asiento, dándome cuenta de que él aún estaba fuera, y dio un paso hacia Nathan.

—¿Podemos irnos por favor? —pregunté, esperando que no confrontara al mariscal de campo. No es que Percy no pudiera detenerlo. Nathan era todo fanfarronería. Sin embargo, no necesitaba a mi nuevo amigo peleando con el antiguo.

Percy entró y cerró la puerta, a regañadientes. Lo observé mirar a Nathan, mientras éste volvía pisando fuerte hacia el gimnasio.

—¿Quieres decirme acerca de qué iba eso? —preguntó Percy, curvando los dedos alrededor del volante. No me sorprendería si imaginaba que el volante era el cuello de Nathan.

—Ahora mismo no.

—Más tarde entonces.

Estuve de acuerdo con un rígido asentimiento, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Solamente era tan reconfortante abrazarte a ti misma. Y podía aprovechar un abrazo ahora mismo. Estaba medio tentada a pedirle a Percy que me llevara a la casa de la abuela. Siempre sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Una buena taza de té de mandarina, o un daiquiri virgen, y estaríamos recostadas en la piscina haciéndonos compañía la una a la otra mientras me contaba sus aventuras con mi abuelo antes de que comprara el manicomio.

—Estás horriblemente callada, Annabeth.

Era duro hablar en torno al gran bulto en mi garganta. Percy y yo éramos amigos recientes, y no necesitaba llorar delante de él, otra vez. Estoy casi segura de que lloré la mitad del tiempo que estuvimos juntos anoche. No necesitaba una repetición.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Vamos, Annabeth. Háblame. Parece como que estás a punto de romperte.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estoy intentando evitar llorar. Siempre lloro. Lloro cuando estoy feliz y triste, enfadada… más o menos con cada emoción que tengo. —Miré las luces de los otros autos y los negocios destellar en la camioneta en un borrón.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Tus lágrimas no me asustan.

—¡Ja!

—No lo hacen. Necesitas llorar, hazlo. Tengo una manga limpia que podrás empapar.

Me di la vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos a través de las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué eso te sorprende?

—¿Así que no piensas que soy un exagerado y necesitado desastre emocional?—_Porque así es como me sentía._

—No, no lo pienso. Estás reaccionando ante una mala situación.

Tomé un aliento inestable.

—Nunca antes he conocido a nadie como tú.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti. —Pasó el brazo por detrás de mí en el asiento, sin tocarme del todo. Estaba destinado a ser un gesto reconfortante. Podía decir que estaba tratando de consolarme, no de hacer un movimiento—. No tienen modales, esa gente que llamas amigos. Mi Tía Rachel me desollaría si alguna vez te faltara al respeto. Demonios, yo la ayudaría. Las relaciones, dice Rachel, comienzan con el respeto. Y digo que una persona que no se merece que le digas la hora del día, si no pueden tratar a nadie decentemente.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Escucho. Observo. Pero también vengo de un estilo de vida diferente. En muchos sentidos, estamos por detrás en el tiempo. Cuando vives en un rancho, lejos de las ciudades y las tendencias, no eres tan exquisito. —Bajó la voz, pero estaba llena de risa—. Nunca había visto a un tío llevar lápiz de ojos hasta que me mudé aquí. Nunca había estado en un centro comercial con un estacionamiento y hombres con traje para satisfacer todos tus caprichos. Me sorprendió como el infierno que esa tienda pudiera cobrar doscientos dólares por un par de jeans, descoloridos y rasgados.

—No podías haber estado así de desconectado.

—Tenía Internet y un teléfono móvil. Pero nunca tuve una razón para buscar cosas como éstas. Tenía otras cosas en mi mente. Nuestra televisión tenía emisoras de noticias locales y el tiempo. Eso es todo.

—Pero ¿qué hacías para divertirte?

—Oh, los otros ranchos tenían bailes, sobre todo en viejos graneros. Teníamos barbacoas, y luego las ferias eran geniales. El rodeo. Hay mucho que hacer cuando no estás llevando el rancho… iba a cazar con mis amigos, acampar.

—Nunca he acampado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mi madre dice que no es civilizado.

—Tu madre debió haber perdido el cerebro en algún sitio.

—No, más bien frito de todas las inyecciones. —Reí—. ¿Qué haces cuando acampas?

—Me gusta pescar. —Frunció el ceño—. Déjame adivinar, nunca has pescado tampoco.

—No.

—Pero esto es Florida. Estás rodeada de agua por tres lados.

Reboté en el asiento, sintiendo mi ánimo levantarse.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos turnos haciendo algo que queramos hacer juntos?

—¿Así te llevo a pescar?

—Sí, y yo puedo llevarte a…—Me detuve. _¿Qué es lo que me gustaba hacer realmente aparte de ir de compras? Bueno, había algo…_

—. ¿Has estado alguna vez en una galería?

—No, no puedo decir que lo he hecho.

—¿Qué hay de pistolas láser? ¿Mini golf?

Sonrió.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No… normalmente voy de compras con mis amigas y al cine. Sólo estaba tratando de pensar en algo.

—Oye, no es un gran problema. Llévame de compras, lo superaré.

—Puedo hacer más que comprar. —Me disparó una mirada de reojo—. Bien—Suspiré—. Es hora de ampliar mis horizontes y condimentar las cosas.

—Genial, te llevaré a montar a caballo.

Para cuando terminamos de hacer planes, Percy se había detenido en un antiguo restaurante a unas pocas manzanas de su casa. Nunca había entrado antes. Mis padres probablemente enloquecerían. No comían en lugares con hamburguesas y patatas fritas en el menú. Considerando cuánto me habían controlado cuando era pequeña, nunca comía en lugares como este tampoco. Pero estaba buscando ampliar mis horizontes, así que seguí a Percy al interior.

Y por supuesto, él sostuvo la puerta para mí. Esto fue inesperado, y me hizo sonreír. El restaurante no era mucho, sólo viejas mesas marrones y cabinas. El suelo era de azulejos verdes, y las ventanas cubiertas por pesadas persianas blancas. Me pregunté por qué el lugar no estaba condenado.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Percy después de que nos deslizáramos en una cabina.

Asentí.

—Supongo que esto es un antro.

Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—¿Otra primera vez?

—No puedo evitarlo. Hasta hace un par de años, no se me permitía hacer nada sin una estricta supervisión. —Entre mi madre y la niñera Nazi, mis días estuvieron lo suficientemente planeados—. Pero tengo diecisiete ahora, y conduzco, así que es más difícil para mi madre mantener el control sobre mí.

—Te tendré corrompida en un par de semanas. —Se rió entre dientes.

La camarera vino a la cabina y pedimos hamburguesas, patatas, y cerveza de raíz con helado. Salieron rápido, y quise cantar con alegría.

—La comida grasienta es la mejor.

Percy asintió.

—Sí, pero ¿has estado alguna vez en una barbacoa?

—Uh, no. ¿Es divertido? —No éramos gente de platos de papel. Comíamos en porcelana y bebíamos en copas de cristal. No puedo decir realmente que he papeado maíz de una mazorca ni nada de barbacoa.

—Sí. Vamos a tener que arreglar eso.

Estábamos a punto de terminar de comer cuando una campana colgada de la puerta del restaurante tintineó. Las últimas dos personas que alguna vez esperaba ver entraron.

—¿Hadley, Emma? —llamé, antes de darme cuenta de que probablemente iban a tratarme de la misma forma que lo hizo Beth. No debería haber atraído la atención sobre mí.

Las chicas se pusieron rígidas y se dieron la vuelta lentamente. Emma, noté, estaba llevando zapatillas de deporte con su mini vestido verde. Esto era una primera vez.

—Oye, Annabeth. Nunca pensé que estarías aquí.

Hadley plasmó una sonrisa y miró nerviosamente de vuelta a la puerta.

—Yo tampoco —dije, preguntándome por qué estaban actuando tan raro. Ambas parecían a punto de salir corriendo.

Emma suspiró.

—Oh, pensamos que estarías con Beth y Drew. Se están quedando en un hotel en la playa con los chicos.

—Espera, Drew y Nathan, y Beth con… ¿Alex?

—Estábamos sorprendidas. —Hadley asintió, sus ojos agitándose de nuevo de vuelta a la puerta—. Tú y Alex están tan hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Cómo pudo sólo irse con Beth tan pronto?

Emma murmuró estar de acuerdo, pero sus ojos marrones revoloteaban entre Percy y yo. Empezó a menear nerviosamente un mechón de su cabello castaño, así que tomé eso como mi pista.

—Emma, Hadley, éste es mi amigo Percy —dije con una sonrisa. Quería que supieran que estaba feliz, y más que bien. Alex podía joder con Beth, Drew y el equipo completo de animadoras. No me importaba.

—Oigan —dijo Percy con su suave acento. No era sureño. Sólo tenía un modo relajado de hablar. La suya era el tipo de voz que fundía la mente. Y pude ver que afectaba a mis amigas.

—Te conozco. —Hadley echó un vistazo por la ventana, mirando la camioneta—. Eres el chico nuevo. Un toque de campo. Mi hermano dijo que vives en un remolque.

Ahora, no sé cómo la mayoría de chicos habría reaccionado a ese comentario. Mayormente creo que habrían maldecido o respondido con algún comentario sarcástico, pero Percy no hizo nada. Sólo desvió la mirada, mirando un viejo póster en la pared.

—Hadley —repliqué—. Sólo porque es diferente, no significa que es estúpido. De hecho, es probablemente la persona más inteligente que he conocido. Percy, estoy lista para irnos ahora.

Fuimos a la caja para pagar, dejando a Emma y Hadley paradas estúpidamente en nuestra mesa.

—Sabes —dijo Percy mientras caminábamos a la camioneta—. Creo que nadie me defendió antes. Eso es porque probablemente nunca se han reído de mí antes. Gracias, Annabeth.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No es una gran cosa.

—Puede que tú no pienses así, pero yo sí. —Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y me dio la mano para entrar. Pero no la dejó ir. Presionó un rápido beso en el dorso de mi mano, y entonces me dejó tenerla de vuelta—. Así que, ¿adónde?

—Oh. —Suspiré, tratando de no sonrojarme—. No lo sé.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Guiñó un ojo y encendió la camioneta—. ¿Adónde no quieres ir?

—A casa.

—Sabía que dirías eso. —Tamborileó los dedos en el volante al ritmo de una canción country en la radio—. ¿Qué hay de la playa?

—Claro, es una buena noche. —Sonreí cuando empezó a tararear una de las canciones. Era tan… sencillo. Era como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo. No había ninguna tensión en él. No era nervioso como lo era yo. Esto podía técnicamente ser considerado nuestra primera cita. Yo era un desorden en el interior, pero Percy era tan firme y sereno como siempre.

Honestamente nunca antes había conocido a nadie como él. Sus modales eran tan extraños para mí.

A pesar de eso, decidí que me gustaba. Me gustaba porque él era todo lo que yo no era. Era seguro, fuerte y estable. Y la abuela tenía razón. Percy no me agarraría el culo a menos que yo se lo pidiera.

Mientras conducíamos al muelle, se hizo claro para mí. Percy no sólo era un chico en el que podía confiar, era alguien que podía amar. Nunca había estado enamorada antes, y no estaba enamorada de él ahora, pero me gustaba. Me gustaba, y podía verme enamorándome de él. Sería fácil. Pero parte de mí también pensaba que sería difícil.

Percy y yo éramos muy diferentes.

_¿Seríamos demasiado diferentes para estar juntos? _

Supongo que sólo el tiempo lo diría.

En el embarcadero nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento y nos dirigimos hacia el paseo marítimo. En la playa por la noche, especialmente los fines de semana, algunos de los lugareños instalaban mesas y vendían sus artesanías. Unas cuantas personas eran muy extrañas, como la señora que imprimía imágenes de gatos y les pegaba joyería barata. Algunos de ellos eran bastante buenos también. Un hombre hacía lámparas de noche de conchas marinas, otra señora trenzaba el cabello. Camino a la entrada del paseo marítimo había un hombre vestido como un soldado de asalto de Star Wars.

Olvida los polis. Teníamos al Imperio Galáctico de nuestro lado.

Pero mi parte favorita de la playa era el cine al aire libre. Una gigante pantalla inflable que se situaba en una zona de césped cada viernes y sábado por la noche, y cualquiera podía instalarse fuera y ver la película. Era para familias, y estaban mostrando una película clásica de Disney.

Percy resultó tener una manta en el lecho de su camioneta, y la extendimos sobre la hierba bajo la pantalla gigante. Era un poco ruidoso, y las luces del tráfico en la rotonda destellaban molestamente. Pero nos relajamos en la manta, dejando a los altavoces ahogar la noche.

—Este lugar es divertido —dijo Percy tendido de espaldas a mi lado.

Pateé fuera mis zapatos y enterré mis dedos de los pies en la hierba—. Sabía que te gustaría.

—Pensé que era sólo una playa.

—Nop, es más que eso. —Me deslicé un poco más cerca de él y me eché hacia atrás, mirando hacia arriba a la pantalla de cine—. Sabes, esta noche no pudo haber empezado peor.

—No pudo haber terminado mejor tampoco. —Sonrió. No hablamos durante el resto de la película, sólo permanecimos el uno cerca del otro. De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo. Un par de veces le atrapé mirándome. Me sonrojé. Él sonrió y nos deslizamos incluso más cerca. Para el final de la película estábamos hombro con hombro, sonriendo y robando miradas. Pensé que tal vez le dejaría besarme si quería, pero no estaba segura de si estaba preparada aún. Estaba feliz teniéndolo junto a mí, y él parecía igual de satisfecho con mi compañía también.

Cuando el muelle comenzó a cerrar, Percy agarró la manta y comenzamos el largo camino de vuelta al estacionamiento público. Había un montón de luz de las farolas y los coches, pero el tráfico se había vuelto loco. Permanecí a su lado mientras nos mantuvimos en la acera y pasamos la estación de salvavidas. Después de eso, la acera terminó, y guiamos nuestro camino a través de un estacionamiento. No estuvimos en el meollo del tráfico hasta que comenzamos a acercarnos al garaje. A él no le gustó. A mí tampoco.

—¿Por qué vinimos aquí de nuevo? —Percy miró a nuestro alrededor. Me estremecí cuando alguien se apoyó duro en la bocina de un auto—. ¿Tenemos un deseo oculto de ser adornos de capó? —Volvimos a la acera, dejando el estacionamiento. Había un paso de peatones brillantemente iluminado delante.

—Oye —gritó un hombre.

Percy paró y yo salté a su lado. Vi a un hombre joven caminando hacia nosotros. Estaba vestido con ropa holgada y parecía como si su cabello grasiento no hubiera sido lavado nunca.

—¿Fuman? —preguntó el hombre. Percy sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No.

Se acercó más y bajó la voz.

—No estoy hablando de cigarrillos. ¿Tienes algo de hierba? —_Vaya, __¿en serio? ¿La gente sólo venía a otra gente y le hacía esa pregunta?_

Miré a Percy y parecía tan sorprendido como yo.

—Hombre, no podemos ayudarte. —Percy puso su mano en mi espalda y me dio un gentil empujón para hacerme caminar. Pero el hombre se mantenía a la par que nosotros.

—Oigan, ¿conocen este lugar? —Sostuvo un folleto azul para uno de los restaurantes delante de mí.

—Sí. —Señalé delante de mí—. Pasado el parque infantil detrás de la tienda de camisetas.

—¿Reparten? —Al principio estaba pensando en cartas, pero entonces me di cuenta de que aún estaba hablando de drogas.

—No tengo ni idea.

Percy sonrió.

—Tal vez deberías preguntarles a ellos como nos preguntaste a nosotros.

La cara del hombre se iluminó y se dirigió en la dirección que le señalé.

—Oigan, lo haré, gracias.

La mano de Percy presionaba firmemente en mi espalda y nos lanzamos al paso de peatones. El tráfico paró y entramos en el garaje. Dejé salir el aliento.

—¿Soy sólo yo, o estaba loco?

Percy sacudió la cabeza.

—No eras sólo tú, créeme.

Había dos ascensores llenos de gente, así que tomamos las escaleras, no queriendo esperar alrededor por más drogadictos potenciales.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté después de que caminamos un tramo. Percy estaba a un par de pasos por delante de mí, cerca de la pared. Había llegado al rellano, dio una amplia vuelta, y miró hacia arriba al siguiente tramo antes de hacerme señas para que lo siguiera.

—Me estoy asegurando de que es seguro.

Sacudí la cabeza, luchando con una sonrisa.

—Este lugar no es exactamente un hervidero de actividad criminal.

—Sí, pero las cosas cambian cuando tienes a una chica guapa contigo. —Se detuvo en el rellano junto a la entrada del cuarto nivel y abrió la puerta.

Vacilé, mirando hacia abajo a su mano extendida, luego hacia arriba a sus ojos oscuros y tranquilizadora sonrisa. Era sólo tan auténtico y honesto.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Salté los últimos tres escalones, mi corazón golpeando con entusiasmo, y me acerqué para deslizar mi mano en la suya. Quería suspirar de alivio. Sus dedos eran ásperos y su palma se tragó la mía, pero nuestras manos encajaban juntas perfectamente.

Caminamos de la mano a la camioneta, y condujimos de la mano todo el camino a mi casa. Me acompañó hasta la puerta, aún sin dejarme ir.

—Me lo pasé genial —dije, abriendo la puerta y capturando el lujoso aroma de las velas de mi madre. Eran de Francia y hechas a mano por monjas o algo—. ¿Te veo en la escuela el lunes?

Asintió, dándole a mi mano un gentil apretón.

—Estoy deseando que llegue.

Retrocedí en la puerta, dejándolo ir a regañadientes.

—Bueno, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

—¡Annabeth! —La voz de mi madre rebotó en los suelos de mármol, su enojo reverberó en mis oídos—. ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Alex?

Miré por encima de mi hombro y la vi bajando la escalera con su teléfono móvil presionado contra su oreja. Si no me hubiera visto, podría haber corrido de vuelta a la camioneta y pedido a Percy que me llevara a casa de la abuela.

—Alex es un idiota —dije, girándome para encararla.

—Vas a marchar a tu pequeña… —Se detuvo, tambaleándose en sus tacones rojos. Sus ojos dieron la vuelta mientras asumía mi vestido—. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Agité la falda.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es espantoso —espetó—. ¿Qué le pasó al que te compré?

—No me gustaba…

—¿Qué dijiste? —Cerró su teléfono—. ¿No te gustaba? Bueno, lo siento si no pude atender mejor tus necesidades. Vestido aparte, te dije que arreglaras esto. ¡Y lo jodiste incluso más!

Retrocedí un paso, mis dedos buscando los de Percy. Sentí su cálido apretón, suspiré interiormente y sentí un renovado brote de valor a través de mí.

—Alex y yo somos historia. No estoy disculpándome. De hecho, me estoy yendo.

—Annabeth Elizabeth Chase. —Ignoré los gritos de mi madre y tiré del brazo de Percy, empujándolo conmigo hacia abajo por la acera a su camioneta.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó una vez que estuvimos dentro.

—Algún lugar seguro. —Me aferré a su mano y no miré hacia atrás mientras nos alejamos de mi casa.

Se rió entre dientes.

—A casa de la abuela será.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo Largo como recompensa por la espera. :D**_

_**P.A: El Viernes, y quizá les tenga otro capitulo para el fin de semana. O quizá hasta se encuentren con una sorpresita.**_

_**Pd: Si no actualizo antes del Sábado es porque me han matado por mis notas, aviso por si alguien quiere escribirme algo(un elogio quizá xD).**_

_**Besos, Bye!**_


	8. Capitulo 7

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**::::::::**_

_**Capitulo 7.**_

_**Percy. **_

La mañana del lunes llegó. Fui a la escuela como todos los días anteriores, tratando de no pisar los pies de nadie y mantenerme al margen del camino. No era una de esas mariposas sociales, pero sería bueno tener un amigo o dos. Esperaba que cuando Annabeth me viera en la escuela no se fuera en la otra dirección. ¿Ella me ignoraría para no soportar las miradas o comentarios sarcásticos de sus amigos? ¿O me ignoraría porque fui testigo de lo que sucedió entre ella y su loca madre? No lo creía.

La presión de grupo era un fastidio. Ésta era mi primera vez en una escuela real. Lo único que sabía acerca de las escuelas secundarias de la ciudad era lo que yo había visto en las películas, y eso no parece tan exacto. Durante las últimas semanas me enteré de que no era una exageración.

Pero yo era un vaquero. Arreé y tomé la delantera. Cada uno de esos imbéciles podía seguir cada uno directo al matadero.

Después de que la primera mitad de mi día transcurrió sin incidentes, me fui a mi lugar habitual en el salón de la banda y me senté debajo de un árbol en la hierba. El aire era cálido, pero olía un poco a rancio y agrio como los salones de clase. Estaba abriendo el almuerzo que había empacado, cuando un par de zapatos negros se detuvieron frente a mí. Tenían arcos de encaje de color rosa en los dedos de los pies.

Mis ojos se oscurecieron, miré hacia arriba y me sorprendí un poco al encontrar a Annabeth sonriéndome.

—Hola.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Hola.

Ella movió sus libros, mirando a su alrededor.

—Uh, ¿te importa que me siente?

—¿En serio?

Asentí con la cabeza y se sentó de rodillas a mi lado.

—¿Cómo va tu día hasta ahora?

Ella se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de la bebida de dieta que sacó de su bolso.

—Bueno, nadie me está dando un mal rato.

—¿Y tus padres?

—No estamos hablando los unos con los otros...

—¿En serio? —Pensé que estarían encima de ella.

—Debido a que están fingiendo que yo no existo, al igual que todos en la escuela. —Ella se echó a reír mientras sacudía la cabeza—. La gente solía pasar el rato sin ni siquiera mirarme.

—Imbéciles —le dije. En realidad fue probablemente mejor que nadie nos viera aquí. Nos bloqueaba un muro bajo y una pasarela. Lo último que cualquiera de nosotros necesitaba era que nos molestaran—. Sólo quedan dos horas.

—Gracias a Dios. —Suspiró ella—. Así que, ¿Cómo era la escuela secundaria en tu antiguo hogar?

—Fui educado en casa. —Abrí la bolsa de papel y saqué un sándwich, y una bolsa de mezcla de frutos secos.

—Suena bien. —Ella sonrió_. Eso fue. Lo perdí._

—¿Has traído el almuerzo?

—No, no suelo comer.

Levanté las cejas, pensando que había oído de todo hasta ahora.

—Tenías una hamburguesa y papas fritas la otra noche...

—No, quiero decir. No como delante de la gente en la escuela.

Ella parecía un poco avergonzada y nerviosa, dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, desde que me uní al equipo de porristas, Drew decidió que deberíamos estar a dieta.

—Estás bromeando. —No quise mirar, pero Annabeth parecía estar bien para mí, tal vez incluso un poco delgada. Entonces, ¿cuál era el punto de estar en una dieta cuando estaba claro que podías comer un helado y una rebanada de pizza?

—Tenemos que encajar en los uniformes. —Dejó el vaso en el suelo, cruzó los brazos y miró a nada en particular—. Y entonces hace unas semanas Alex dijo que mi trasero lucía grande en mis jeans.

_Ni siquiera iba a tocar eso. _

—¿Qué te parece?

_Oh, demonios. _

—Parece normal para mí.

—¡Eso es lo que dije!

Sostuve la mitad de mi sándwich.

—¿Hambrienta?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Estoy bien.

—Está bien, más para mí.

Vi su boca girar en una sonrisa tímida y ella se acercó más. La tenté un poco.

—Tiene todo lo malo en ello.

—¿Qué tan malo?

—El queso, la mayonesa, pepinillos dulces, mortadela...

Ella tendió su mano.

—No me gustan los pepinillos, pero no puedo dejar pasar algo tan malo.

El resto de la semana Annabeth y yo almorzamos juntos. Empaqué algo, ella empacó algo, y nos gustaba tener un tipo de día de campo en el salón de la banda. Empezamos a vernos después de la escuela también.

Empecé a pensar que fue el destino encontrarla en el parque. Ella no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido. Ella era dulce, pero tenía demasiado descaro. Hacía una declaración audaz, entonces ella misma rebobinaba de nuevo, un poco avergonzada.

Annabeth Elizabeth Chase era un petardo a punto de estallar. Podía verlo en sus brillantes ojos grises. Ella sería una chica con carácter, una vez que se dejara ir, pero era mejor que su actuación como si fuera reservada y tímida. Ella siempre trataba de decir lo correcto y ser la chica buena que su madre esperaba.

Sabía que al segundo en que el fusible de Annabeth fuera iluminado no habría quien la parara. Tomaría al mundo por sorpresa y tendría un infierno de mucha diversión en marcha.  
Todavía era ingenua, y de una manera protegida también. La noche que fuimos a la playa, nunca se dio cuenta de que el hombre pidiendo drogas había tenido un arma. La pequeña automática había estado metida en la cintura de sus pantalones y cubierta por la camisa.

De donde vengo, todo el mundo tenía un arma. Si no lo hacías, entonces la gente pensaba que algo estaba mal contigo. Aquí era diferente. Algo estaba mal si tenías un arma escondida en los pantalones en una playa por la noche. Camino equivocado.

Al segundo que vi el arma, yo no podía sacarnos de allí lo suficientemente rápido. Y el hueco de la escalera... Mierda. Me sentí como si cinco años hubieran sido quitados de mi vida en el momento en que llegamos a la camioneta. De ningún modo me acostumbraría a vivir en la ciudad.

Todos eran una mierda de murciélagos locos. Pero Annabeth no era como el resto de ellos. Vi algo diferente en ella. Ella y yo hacemos un buen equipo. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. A veces no tenía que decir nada y ella me sonreía, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando  
Pasamos el fin de semana atrapados en el interior debido a la lluvia, pero en la casa de su abuela había un montón de diversión como hacer waffles, daiquiris vírgenes, y ver viejas películas. También era divertido ver a la abuela borracha y quedarse dormida con el sonido del televisor del abuelo y los programas de guerra.

Cuando la semana antes de las vacaciones de verano llegó, me levanté a las cinco, como de costumbre. Lanzar la almohada sobre mi cabeza no hacía nada, dormir no era algo a lo que yo estuviera acostumbrado.

Me deslicé por la puerta trasera y caminé por el patio alrededor del pequeño prado donde mantenía a Blackjack. Él estaba levantado y listo para empezar el día. Si hubiéramos estado en casa lo habría sacado a correr a paso ligero a través de los pastos hasta el lago. Era nuestro ritual matutino. Aquí abajo sólo podía llevarlo a dar un trote alrededor del patio trasero.

Mi mamá sabía cuán unido a Blackjack me había vuelto en los últimos años. Él había sido el caballo de mi padre. Había nacido unos pocos años después que yo. No podía dejarlo atrás. Por suerte, mi madre vivía en la parte de la ciudad donde los caballos eran permitidos, y organizó un espacio para él en el patio trasero. Conduje desde Montana con él subido en un remolque atrás de mi camioneta.

Tuve que admitir que mantener un caballo en esta área era extraño, sacarlo a pasear como si fuera una mascota o algo así. No había ningún lugar para que el corriera realmente. Me arrepentí de llevarlo conmigo en el instante en que vi donde viviría.

Sin molestarme con una silla de montar, me subí encima de él y galopé de vuelta en un círculo. Golpeando sus cascos más duro de lo habitual. Él se sentía frustrado. Pasar de kilómetros de tierra abierta a un gallinero en un patio trasero no era algo que a ninguno de nosotros le gustara.  
Cuando se estaba acercando el momento en que iba a llegar tarde a la escuela, dejé a Blackjack y me fui a la cocina a comer algo. Mi mamá estaba en la mesa del desayuno sola. Paul y mi hermana ya se habían ido para el preescolar y el trabajo.

—Te has levantado temprano —dijo, sonriendo. _¿Desde cuándo me había dormido hasta tarde? _

—Me levanto a las cinco de la mañana.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Aún a hora de rancho después de un mes y medio.

No lo considero hora de rancho. Era lo que había hecho toda mi vida. Todos se levantaban temprano para comenzar el día. Nos gustaba dar de comer a todos los animales, y la tía Rachel nos llamaba a desayunar.

—Mamá, quiero hablar contigo —dije, sin mucha hambre. Agarré una manzana y me senté a la mesa frente a ella—. Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no sé cómo.

Tomó un sorbo de café y me miró por encima del borde de la taza.

—No vas a herir mis sentimientos, Percy. Ya sé lo que vas a decir.

Me senté de nuevo.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—No es que no te ame, o que no me guste Paul. Es increíble. —Puse la manzana entre mis manos sobre la mesa—. Pero yo... yo no pertenezco a este lugar. Extraño mi rancho

—Puedo ver que lo haces. —Dejó la taza hacia abajo y puso sus manos sobre las mías—. Nunca pensé que vendrías a vivir conmigo y Paul. Siento que te obligué a ello.

—No me sentí forzado. —Sentí como si necesitara por lo menos pasar algún tiempo con ella. Sólo deseaba que hubiera sido más fácil que levantarme y moverme por todo el país. No había elegido el momento adecuado, llegando al final de un año escolar. Pero había sido ahora o nunca, con mi futuro saliendo al mercado a una velocidad alarmante y emocionante.

—Cariño, me he sentido culpable. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Quería que fuéramos una familia. Tú, Paul, Amy y yo. Pensé que merecías vivir algo distinto de la vida del rancho. Pero si esto es lo que realmente quieres Percy, toda esa responsabilidad... ve por ello. Sé que puedes hacer funcionar ese lugar igual de bien, si no es que mejor que tu padre. Eres tan como él que me da miedo a veces. —Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas—. Entonces veo pedazos de mí salir, tienes mi lado lógico que tu padre nunca tuvo. Él era un hombre de acción. Pero tienes lo mejor de ambos mundos. Sé que lo vas a hacer muy bien.

Me deslicé fuera de mi asiento y la abracé.

—Te quiero, mamá. Gracias.

Ella me apretó firmemente.

—Oh, Te amo demasiado. Y quiero que sepas... que sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando te dejé. Sabía que ibas a crecer como una copia de tu padre. En el fondo, lo sabía, pero nunca fui capaz de reconocer que te dejé donde se suponía que debías estar.

—¿Quieres venir de visita? ¿Tú, Paul y Amy?

—Nos encantaría. —Ella me besó en la mejilla y se secó los ojos—. Ahora ve a la escuela.

Sonreí, agarrando mi mochila del sofá junto a la puerta.

—Sí, señora.

:::::::::::.

_**Llalalal. Cortito, lo se. Pero quizá el fin de semana monte otro capitulo. **_

_**Se los he querido preguntar hace tiempo, xD.**_

_**¿Frase favorita del capitulo?**_

_**Un regalito aparte para ustedes…**_

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_Ella frunció el ceño. _

—_¿Deseas nunca haber venido? _

—_No, porque entonces nunca te hubiera conocido._


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Llalalaa. Nadie me dijo su frase/dialogo/parte favorita (ToT)**_

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes.**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Percy.**_

Sobresalía como un gavilán pollero en un gallinero. Entré en el estacionamiento, donde quiera que mirara un Mercedes o un BMW brillaba en el sol de la mañana. Mi camioneta se veía mermada, desvanecida, y le faltaba algo de potencia. Pero el motor estaba en perfecto estado, y por eso la mantenía.

A Annabeth le gustaba mi camioneta. Había apoyado los pies en el salpicadero y se había recostado en el asiento, sonriendo. Su aceptación no debería haber significado tanto como lo hizo, pero fuera de todas las personas aquí, su opinión era la única que me importaba. Y el hecho de que a ella no le importaba un comino si yo conducía un auto deportivo o una lata de estaño con ruedas, bueno, eso era evidente. Mi camioneta era un clásico Ford. Yo iba a invertir el dinero para traerla de nuevo a su esplendor original una vez que llegara a casa.

Fui a la escuela, más allá de las lujosas puertas, cámaras de seguridad y guardias sabiendo que no había manera de que me fuera a perder en este lugar. Era como una institución, una prisión o algo así. Nadie hizo contacto visual conmigo ni sonrió cuando fui a mi casillero. Era un poco ridículo. Había oído hablar de ser objeto de burlas y convertirte en una paria en la escuela, excepto que nunca pensé que fuera real. Pensé que todo estaba en el cine.

En clases fue lo mismo, ni una sola persona me miró, al menos para ser amable. Algunos miraron. Yo era todavía un monstruoso espectáculo. Era mi ropa, en su mayoría. De vuelta a casa lucía normal en jeans desteñidos, botas y una camisa a cuadros dejándola desabotonada sobre una camiseta. Había aprendido de mis primeros dos días que debía dejar mi Stetson en casa. Realmente me daban miradas cruzadas al sombrero de vaquero. ¿Estaba tratando de hacer una declaración? ¿Apoyo a los agricultores? No.

Y no era que yo fuera el único hombre en franela, había otros, pero sus ropas eran diferentes. Los uniformes no eran necesarios. Así que cada uno estaba cubierto con ropa cara, con logotipos y adornos.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba todo aquello. Una chica me preguntó dónde me compré mis botas. Le dije que no las compre. Mi tío las había hecho con piel de venado de un viaje de caza para mi último cumpleaños. Ella se había reído como si estuviera bromeando. Pero cuando no me reí con ella, ella me dijo que era vegetariana, y no creía en comer animales. Era inhumano.

Sólo pude mirarla. Manejaba un rancho de ganado por el amor de Dios. Rápidamente aprendí a mantener la boca cerrada y la cabeza hacia abajo. Yo no era un cobarde, pero era superado en número. Me hizo sentir mejor pensar que si alguno de ellos aparecía en mi rancho, estarían tan fuera de lugar. Sólo que no los habría tratado como si estuvieran enfermos.  
Almorcé pareciendo ansioso ahora. Annabeth estaba esperándome cuando llegué a la sala de la banda, y acabábamos de terminar de comer cuando escuché el rápido consumo de su respiración. Estaba mirando detrás de mí.

—Beth, eh, hola. —Annabeth se puso de pie y se sacudió sus jeans. Miré por encima del hombro para ver a una porrista, cubierta de purpurina y una sonrisa falsa.

—Tenía que verlo por mí misma. —El rostro de Annabeth cayó y puso las manos en puños a los costados.

—No hay nada que ver.

—Oh, yo veo un montón. Al igual que tu vida social arremolinándose en el desagüe. —Beth se rió, cruzando sus brazos—. Nunca pensé que te desharías de Alex. Oye, lo que sea. No es una gran cosa ahora que es mío. ¿Pero esto? Annabeth Chase visitando los barrios bajos de basura de remolque.

Empujé a mis pies y me puse al lado de Annabeth.

—No tienes ni idea de mi vida, así que ¿por qué no dejas de hacer suposiciones? Un día pondrás tu propio pie en tu boca.

—Semejantes grandes palabras —chasqueó ella, alisando sus manos en su traje de porrista—. Y Annabetg, ¿dónde está tu uniforme? Vamos a tener un mitin del espíritu de la escuela para los Senior. ¿No me digas que te olvidaste?

Annabeth echó un vistazo a su ropa y se estremeció.

—Bueno, está en la tintorería. La falda está descosida... —Beth abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo desagradable. La mirada en el rostro de Annabeth se detuvo muerta—. Espera... No tengo que explicarte. De hecho, ¡renuncio!

Los ojos de Beth se estrecharon.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me has oído. Dejé de ser tu amiga. Dejé el equipo de porristas. Ya he terminado con todas ustedes, gente de poca profundidad y egoístas —gritó Annabeth, haciendo que la porrista retrocediera unos pocos pasos—. Así que puedes sacar tu huesudo culo de mi cara e ir a buscar a alguien más para atormentarlo. Ya he terminado.

Colgué mi brazo alrededor de Annabeth y le di un abrazo. Vimos a Beth correr por el pasillo.

—¿Tienes miedo de la mierda fuera de ella?

Ella dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Bien.

—Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma. —Sonreí.

—Se sintió increíble, y lo estoy

Me vi obligado a dejar a Annabeth, para no llegar tarde a mi próxima clase, y ella se separó con una sonrisa en su cara, de todas las cosas.

Inglés era la clase más grande en mi horario, casi cuarenta alumnos, y se tomaba en el auditorio. No me la perdería tampoco. Para mí la escuela era la mesa de la cocina de la tía Rachel. Ella era una maestra jubilada, y había sido más fácil para ella tenerme en la escuela en casa con los otros niños de los ranchos vecinos, que llevarme a la parada de autobuses antes de la salida del sol.  
Tomé un asiento tan atrás como el maestro permitiera, sacando un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

—¿Percy? —Escuché su voz antes de verla. Era suave, un poco ronca por la sorpresa. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Annabeth de pie en el pasillo. Se veía tan guapa como siempre, rizos rubios apilados en la parte superior de la cabeza, derramándose fuera de un nudo.

—Oye, no me creo que te esté viendo aquí.

—Sorpresa. —Sus mejillas se pusieron rosas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ya que no estamos haciendo gran cosa la última semana antes de las vacaciones, los maestros decidieron combinar clases. —Ella señaló hacia el frente de la sala donde dos hombres más estaban conectando un televisor para una película de la preparación adecuada para los exámenes.  
Iba a pasar y eso es todo lo que me importaba hacer. Hice una pausa, preguntándome por qué estaba empezando a sentirme incómodo. Entonces me miró y se dio cuenta de que la mitad de la clase estaba mirando.

—Esto es diferente.

—Háblame de eso. —Ella suspiró, deslizándose en el asiento. Pasaron unos minutos, y mientras estábamos en el medio de tomar notas, Annabeth dejó caer la pluma y negó con la cabeza.

—Me siento como una persona horrible.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

—Nunca me di cuenta de ti —dijo—. Cuando se estaban burlando de ti, no me molesté en ver de quién se estaban riendo. ¿En qué clase de persona me convierte eso?

—¿Te burlabas de mí?

—No.

—Entonces eso te hace una buena persona distraída. —Le di un empujón a mi hombro contra el suyo—. Annabeth, está bien. Yo probablemente no me habría dado cuenta tampoco.

—Si escucho a alguien burlándose de ti, voy a rasgarlo en pedazos. —El oírla tan inflexible en la defensa trajo una sonrisa a mi cara. Ella parecía dispuesta a comerse el mundo—. ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué vas a hacer en el verano? Vamos a alejarnos de estos idiotas y pasar un buen rato.

—En realidad, voy a ir conduciendo a Montana —le dije—. Me voy la mañana del sábado.

—Guau, ¿Vas a ir conduciendo? ¿Por qué no sólo tomas un avión?

Bajé la voz cuando el maestro miró en nuestra dirección.

—Voy a llevar a Blackjack de nuevo hasta Montana. Él tiene que estar en casa en donde él puede ser un caballo de verdad. No en un patio trasero de animal doméstico.

—Oh, vas a extrañarlo.

—Yo no voy a volver. —Algo profundo en mis entrañas dolió al decirle eso a ella. Nos acabábamos de conocer, seguro, pero me sentí como si la conociera de toda mi vida. Yo no quería dejar a Annabeth.  
Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Deseas nunca haber venido?

—No, porque entonces nunca te hubiera conocido.

—Buena respuesta.

—¿Qué estabas pensando hacer? —_Quizá me quedaría la mitad de las vacaciones y luego regresaría... _

—Oh. —Ella sacudió la mano con desdén—. No hay problema. Te vas a casa.

— Vamos, dímelo. —Yo iba a pedirte que vinieras a Disneylandia conmigo. Voy todos los años con amigos. Incluso en Navidad.

Levanté mis cejas.

—¿Qué hay de estar con tu familia?

—Mi mamá y mi papá son anfitriones de una lujosa cena en el club de campo. Cuando era más joven me quedaba con la abuela porque el club no permite la entrada a niños.

_Eso estaba simplemente mal. _

—¿Así que nunca has tenido una cena de Navidad con la familia?

—No realmente... la abuela hace el pastel de carne Navideño. A veces vamos al ballet. —Ella hizo una mueca, abrió su mochila y sacó un pedazo de goma de mascar. Me ofreció uno y me lo metí en la boca—. Pero eso es una forma de descanso, en este momento sólo quiero pasar el verano. La abuela se va a Boston como siempre lo hace para visitar a su hermana, y yo tendré que aguantar ir a almuerzos con mi madre en el club de campo. Yo podría ir a Boston…

—Podrías venir conmigo. —Yo no solía dejar escapar lo que estaba pensando, pero la idea de tener a Annabeth pasando el verano conmigo era emocionante—. Quiero decir, a Montana. La semana después de que la escuela nos deja salir hay un gran baile en el granero Grace. Esto marca el inicio de la temporada de cosecha de heno también. Mejor que tu baile de graduación.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo durante todo el verano? —Chasqueé mi goma y aparté la mirada, pensando que empezaría a sonrojarme. Normalmente yo no era del tipo tímido.

—Yo no debería haberte preguntado.

—¿Por qué? —Empujó mi brazo, consiguiendo que la mirara—. Nunca he estado en Montana. Eso sería increíble.

—Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro. Tendrías que soportar casi un viaje de tres días en mi camioneta. Además, pasar dos noches en una posada de descanso durante la noche. No puedo conducir durante cuarenta horas seguidas, y no es justo para Jackblack. —Sacudí la cabeza y me hundí hacía abajo en mi asiento, mirándola con el rabillo de mi ojo. Pensé que estaría horrorizada. Después de todo, la princesa de la ciudad no era el tipo de chica que se ensucie. Pero ella parecía emocionada, como si le hubiera ofrecido la luna.

—No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero, sí. Me encantaría ir a tu casa contigo.

Parpadeé, repitiendo lo que acababa de decir en mi cabeza dos veces antes de hablar.

—¿Tus padres estarán de acuerdo con esto?

—No, yo les diré que voy a Boston con la abuela. A ella no le importará. De hecho, probablemente me diría que abandonara la escuela y saliera temprano.

—No me gustaría que te metas en problemas. —Estaba demasiado emocionado también. Tener a Annabeth a lo largo del viaje, que le mostrara de dónde venía, estaba empezando a sonar como un buen plan. Quiero decir, yo no era arrogante, pero quería mostrarle lo que es un vaquero de verdad.

—Ya estoy en problemas. —Ella me dijo ayer que se había aventurado a casa. Su madre aún estaba enojada, pero ella había renunciado a obligarla a hablar con Alex o reconciliarse. Su padre parecía desorientado contoda la situación—. La idea de castigo de mis padres es quitarme mis tarjetas de crédito. Se olvidan que también tengo una cuenta de cheques y de ahorros.

—¿Tú trabajas?

Ella soltó un bufido.

—No se me permite trabajar, pero a veces contesto el teléfono en el salón de mi estilista. Él me paga en efectivo por lo que mis padres no se enteran. Y papá de alguna manera piensa que el dinero compensa nunca estar cerca.

—Lo haces sonar como si te diera un montón de dinero.

—Él lo hace. Yo sé que él me ama. Él sólo no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Eres una ahorradora.

—Oye, puedo gastar, confía en mí. Simplemente se vuelve aburrido después de un tiempo —gritó ella—: voy a ir en un viaje por carretera. ¡Esto es emocionante!

—Voy a estar contento por la compañía en el camino.

La campana sonó. Tuvimos que esperar hasta que todos salieron antes de dirigirnos al pasillo.

—Espera, ¿va a hacer frío en Montana?

A mitad de camino me detuve y miré hacia ella.

—En realidad no, se pone frío por la noche... ahora que lo pienso, esto podría no ser tan buena idea.  
—¿Por qué? —Hizo pucheros con el labio inferior hacia fuera. Puse los ojos.

—Te lo advierto. Vamos a pasarlo bien, pero no puedo garantizar que será un día de campo en todo el camino.

Dio un paso hacia mí, empujándome suavemente el pecho.

—Escucha vaquero, he estado en una perfecta burbuja rosa toda mi vida. Estoy harta de ella. Quiero tener una aventura. No te estás arrepintiendo, ¿verdad?

—No me estoy arrepintiendo. Te voy a dar un mano a mano. —Nos detuvimos frente a su próxima clase.

—Gracias. —Ella sonrió—. Pero todavía estoy yendo. Y como la mayoría de mi ropa es... bueno, vamos a llamarla de muy buen gusto, voy a tener que hacer algunas compras.

—Y yo que pensaba que dirías cara y fácil de arruinar.

—Eso también... ¿quieres venir conmigo... digamos el miércoles por la tarde?

Me pregunté si mis compras con ella eran una buena idea. No era exactamente algo que yo quería hacer, pero tenía que asegurarme de que ella trajera cosas que serían buenas para un rancho, y no para el club de campo.

—Claro, por qué no. No tengo nada más que hacer.

—Muy bien, te prometo que no lo haré demasiado doloroso para ti. —Le dio unas palmaditas a mi brazo.

—¿No deberías preguntarle a tu abuela primero?

Briar me guiñó un ojo y se dirigió al salón de clases.

—Tal vez.

::::::::::::

_**Lalalalalala. Se me olvido lo que iva a decir…**_

_**He decidido que dejare un fragmento del próximo capitulo así que cuando me demore más ganas me tengan de matar : ).**_

—_Ahora, nena, ¿puedes agarrar el teléfono, decirle que no vas a Montana, sin una pizca de remordimiento, y que no quieres volver a verlo otra vez? __  
__—__No. __—Fruncí el ceño—. No puedo. Tengo muchas ganas de ir._

—_¿Por qué? Podrías ir a Montana en cualquier momento… _

—_Voy porque me gusta Percy. Quiero ir a Montana para estar con __él_

_**¡No olviden decir su parte o frase favorita!**_

_**Hakuna Matata.**_

_**Me verán otro día.**_


	10. Capitulo 9

_**No me pertencen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 9.**_

_**Annabeth.**_

—Annabeth, nena, esto es genial —dijo la abuela, mientras yo vertía limonada en nuestros vasos en la mesa del comedor. Los vasos eran de los temas de la Florida que ella amaba, con forma de palmeras—. Montana es un poco lejos.

Fruncí el ceño y le entregué un vaso.

—¿No crees que deba ir?

La abuela se rió y tomó un sorbo.

—Por supuesto que no. Tienes que ir.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dices? —Mis labios se fruncieron con el fuerte sabor del limón. A la abuela no le gustaba la limonada dulce.

Ella levantó su frágil hombro en un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Qué clase de abuela sería si no te dijera que tengas cuidado? Te quiero, nena. Tus padres son una mierda y mi marido es un tonto dibujo animado. Eso es todo lo que tenemos para ofrecerte.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Verdad.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que pienses en esto. —Bebí mi limonada. La abuela tenía razón. Tal vez no era tan buena idea—. No me gusta esa mirada en tu cara —dijo.

—Bueno —suspiré—, sólo estoy pensando en lo bien que conozco a Percy. Probablemente estoy loca por incluso pensar en ir con él.

La abuela sacudió la cabeza.

—Nop. ¿Recuerdas cuánto tiempo conocí al abuelo antes de que me casara con él?

—Uh, nunca me lo dijiste.

Ella abrió la caja de galletas que había llevado a la mesa.

—¿En serio?

—¿Fue un corto período de tiempo?

—Cariño, hemos establecido un récord. —Suspiró con una mirada lejana en sus ojos—. Lo vi pelear una noche. Tres días más tarde, corríamos por el pasillo camino al altar.

—¿Te casaste con el abuelo, después de tres días? —_¡Santa mierda!_

—Así es. Yo tenía diecinueve años, él tenía veinticinco años. En junio próximo, vamos a cumplir sesenta y dos años de casados. Y cada uno de ellos ha sido una bendición.

—¡Eso es una locura!

—Lo mejor que he hecho. —Ella sonrió por encima al abuelo, dormitando delante de la televisión en la sala de estar—. Antes de que me casara con él, me hice tres preguntas.

—¿Cuáles?

—¿Confío en él con mi vida? Sí. ¿Alguna vez me hartaré del hombre? Probablemente, él me volvía loca a veces, pero lo amaba a pesar de eso. —Ella me miró por encima de sus gafas—. Y si me alejaba, ¿me arrepentiría de nunca volver a verlo? La idea de no volver a ver otra vez a Norman me revuelve el estómago.

—Guau. —Me quedé sin palabras.

—Pero tú no vas a casarte con este chico, así que vamos a modificar algunas de esas preguntas.

—Bien, estoy lista. —Agarré una galleta de jengibre.

—¿Confías en Percy?

—Sí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Estar con él durante un mes o dos suena desagradable de alguna manera?

—No.

—Ahora, nena, ¿puedes agarrar el teléfono, decirle que no vas a Montana, sin una pizca de remordimiento, y que no quieres volver a verlo otra vez?

—No. —Fruncí el ceño—. No puedo. Tengo muchas ganas de ir.

—¿Por qué? Podrías ir a Montana en cualquier momento…

—Voy porque me gusta Percy. Quiero ir a Montana para estar con él.

—Entonces tienes la respuesta. —Ella golpeó la palma de la mano sobre la mesa—. Ahora, vamos a hablar de ropa. Vas a estar en el desierto, pero vas a lucir bien sin importar lo que pase.

Me eché a reír.

—Te amo.

—Sí, no estás tan mal. Creo que mantendré el contacto contigo.

—Oh, gracias. —Le di un beso en la mejilla después de levantarme de la mesa para volver a llenar los vasos—. Percy y yo vamos al centro comercial.

—Que se diviertan, y carguen todas las compras en las tarjetas de tu papá.

—Eres tan mala.

—Lo sé, nena. Lo sabes. —Se dio la vuelta en su silla—. ¡Oye, Norm! —El abuelo se sacudió, despertando.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasando? —Ella lanzó una galleta hacía él para llamar su atención—. Nuestra nena va a Montana con un vaquero.

—¿Eh? —Se sentó hacia delante en su silla. —¿Quién es Belfort? Eso no es un nombre alemán, ¿verdad?

Intenté no reír.

—No, ella dijo vaquero.

Él parpadeó, y me di cuenta que estaba todavía medio dormido.

—Te sigo diciendo a ti. Eso es todo mentira. Él es probablemente un alemán disfrazado de vaquero… llamado Belfort. Será mejor que llame a los chicos. Marvin va a querer escuchar esto.

—Me doy por vencida. —La abuela se volvió en su asiento, mordiendo una galleta—. Tal vez deberíamos dejar de decirle las cosas.

Agarré mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta principal. La abuela me abrazó como despedida.

—Sí, pero entonces no sería tan entretenido. —Me subí en el auto que mamá dejó que llevara para ir a la escuela. Era un Mercedes. Elegante, rápido y cuesta más de lo que pensé que deberían haber gastado. Me puse en marcha, deseando que fuera una camioneta con asientos chirriantes, y me dirigí a casa de Percy. Cuando me estacioné en la calzada junto a su camioneta, me encontré con una mujer alta y morena que estaba recibiendo el correo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó ella, protegiéndose los ojos del sol. Ella estaba en uniforme de enfermera y parecía como si acabara de llegar a casa.

—Soy Annabeth, y estoy buscando a Percy. —Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, nos vamos de compras. —Ahora estaba más sorprendida que antes.

—¿Te vas de compras con Percy? —Ella hizo un gesto para que yo la siguiera a la casa—. Buena suerte con eso.

—¿Perdón?

—Odia el centro comercial. —Sonreí, enganchando mi bolso más alto en el hombro.

—Oh, bueno, eso es muy malo para él. Soy letal con una tarjeta de crédito. —Ella se rió y me llevó al interior de la casa por la puerta trasera. El patio era enorme, y un pequeño corral y gallinero con un puesto de caballo llenaban la mitad del mismo. La otra mitad era una piscina y trepadora de juegos.

—Percy, tienes compañía.

La seguí más allá en el patio y hacia el sonido de la música country. Percy estaba en la parte trasera de un cobertizo... sin camisa, con una ballesta, disparando a un blanco pintado sobre un árbol.

Caramba, en realidad era uno de esos tipos de caza con instrumentos de madera.

Y vaya que se veía bien.

Él sonrió, bajando la música, y dejó caer la ballesta en el suelo.

—Oye, yo estaba a punto de llamarte, para ver dónde estabas.

—Con la abuela, ella estuvo muy habladora. —Le devolví la sonrisa, tratando de no mirar a su madre que estaba junto a mí—. Realmente eres del tipo de persona que podría entrar en el bosque con una navaja y construir una ciudad.

Su madre se echó a reír y tuvo que disculparse.

—Tal vez no una ciudad. —Percy agarró una camisa de franela que había arrojado sobre la rama de un árbol y se la puso. Cerró la distancia entre nosotros y se detuvo tan cerca que nuestros zapatos se estaban tocando—. Dos casas del árbol y cobertizos

Rodé los ojos y me giré hacía la casa, tratando de ignorar la rapidez con que mi corazón estaba latiendo.

—Estás tan seguro de ti mismo.

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta para mí.

—No, sólo diferente. —Alex nunca había abierto las puertas para mí. Suspiré. Él parecía un poco desconcertado.

—Sé lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Estoy seguro de que podría entrar en el bosque con un cuchillo y sobrevivir.

—¿Pero cómo? —Me pregunté qué clase de vida estaba acostumbrado a llevar. ¿Era él, un rustico chico de campo, o simplemente muy bueno en tomarme el pelo? —Si envió a Alex o Nathan al bosque con un cuchillo, acabarían cortándose por accidente y clamando por ayuda.

Él sonrió.

—La supervivencia de entrenamiento uno-cero-uno, cariño.

Tiempo para otro suspiro, y esta vez se dio cuenta de por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada. Él se limitó a mover la cabeza, arqueando los labios en una sonrisa, y echó el brazo a mí alrededor. Nos despedimos de su madre, que ya estaba en el teléfono, y ella ondeó su mano. Casi parecía como si estuviera transmitiendo todo lo que nosotros dijimos a la persona en el otro extremo de la línea...

—¿Puedo ser tu pareja en desastre natural? —Estaba medio bromeando mientras Percy me ayudaba a entrar en su camioneta. Volvería por mi auto más tarde. En este momento quería apoyar mis pies en el salpicadero y escuchar la radio.

Percy, se deslizó en el vehículo y se dirigió hacia el centro comercial.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Es bueno estar preparada. Si tenemos que reconstruir la civilización por alguna extraña razón, ya se trate de una invasión alienígena o la nueva era de hielo, me gustaría contar contigo.

Él soltó un bufido de risa.

—Qué demonios, sí que puedes ser mi pareja.

—Muy bien —le dije, riendo también.

—Sip. —Él me miró—. Pero sólo si tú aceptas ser mi pareja de baile.

—¿Eh?

—Tienes que prometerme que no tendré que bailar con nadie más que tú, en caso de que la situación llamé a eso.

—Oh, estás hablando del baile en el granero Grace. —Tenía que ser mejor que el baile de la escuela. Era en un establo más íntimo, y yo siempre había querido bailar country

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—¿Te acuerdas que te conté eso?

—Sí, lo hago —le dije—. ¿Qué es la temporada de cosecha de heno? Habías dicho algo al respecto.

—Es cuando cortamos el heno para el invierno, así tenemos suficiente alimento para el ganado. Cae alrededor de a principios y mediados de junio, dependiendo de qué tiempo hace y cómo fue la primavera. Y casi siempre comienza uno o dos días después del baile. Los de Grace son expertos en medir el tiempo. Lo han estado haciendo durante cincuenta años.

La temporada del heno sonaba divertida, aunque realmente no tenía idea de qué tipo de trabajo implicaba.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se necesitarán mis servicios de baile? Podría tener dos pies izquierdos, ya sabes. Podría pisar tus dedos.

—Eres una porrista. No me digas que no tienes ritmo. —Estacionó en uno de los centros comerciales más grandes y entramos a ver algunos de los bastidores.

Después de dejarlo colgando durante un minuto o dos, sonreí.

—Bien, pero todavía tienes que decirme por qué.

—Soy egoísta Annabeth. —Descansó su brazo en el perchero y se inclinó hacia abajo, así que estuvimos cara a cara—. Eres la única chica con la que quiero bailar.

Tomé un buen vistazo de sus ojos y sentí mi corazón agitarse como si fuera a volar fuera de mi pecho.

—Bueno, si estás tratando de mantenerme toda para ti, ¿por qué no sólo salir y decir eso?

Sus ojos se llenaron de humor cuando se inclinó, susurrando en mi oído:  
—Tal vez soy un poco tímido.

Me acerqué a su alrededor, con ganas de chillar de emoción.

—Bueno, seguro, vaquero.

—¿Así que tenemos un trato? —preguntó, ayudándome a escoger una chaqueta ligera que fuera también resistente al agua, buena para la noche en caso de que la temperatura bajara. Me gustó, pero entonces la encontré en color rosa. Esa me gustó aún más.

Me la puse y rodó los ojos en un primer momento, pero acabó sonriendo de nuevo.

—Tal vez.

—¿Compañeros de baile y desastres?

—Está bien —le dije, sabiendo que el juego que estábamos jugando había tomado un giro más serio. Nos gustábamos el uno al otro, la pregunta era: _¿cuándo y quién haría el primer movimiento? _

_**No podía esperar para averiguarlo.**_

::::::::::::::::

_**Llalalal. Yo estoy sintiendo Tension Sexual, xDD. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado él capitulo.**_

_**¡No olviden comentar su frase o parte favorita!**_

_**Próx. Capitulo: **_

—_Te hice tan fácil. Te acuerdas de la fiesta, ¿no? _

_Me encogí de hombros. —La mayor parte de ella. _

—_Yo fui el único que añadió alcohol a tu bebida._

_**¡Uhhhh!, xD.**_

_**Bye!**_


	11. Capitulo 10

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 10.**_

_**Annabeth.**_

Los dos días siguientes pasaron volando. Los exámenes fueron fáciles, ya que nos pasamos el resto de nuestro tiempo junto estudiando. Me estaba preparando para un viaje a Montana y apenas podía dormir, estaba tan emocionada. Yo no podía esperar a ver a Percy. Tendríamos todo inglés para a hablar y el almuerzo. Había encontrado algunos accesorios de senderismo muy lindos con su ayuda, también en lindos colores. Se había dado por vencido tratando de guiarme en la dirección de marrones y verdes y otras cosas que se confundían con el paisaje. Más tarde decidió que entre más brillante y extrañamente vestida estuviera, más fácil seria para él encontrarme si me perdía.

Supongo que no había muchos vaqueros vestidos de color rosa en su rancho.

El viernes después del almuerzo yo estaba en mi camino a mi examen final de inglés. Bueno, no era un examen real. No tenía por qué estar allí, ya que ellos mostraban otra película. Pero yo quería saber mi nota antes de salir para el verano con él.

Percy se fue mientras me detenía en el cuarto de baño. Cuando me volví, vi que Drew me miraba. Ella estaba con Nathan, y él estaba siendo demasiado grosero. Pasé por delante, fingiendo no verlos.

—Oye, así que escuchamos que estabas visitando los barrios bajos con el rezagado. —Drew comenzó a acorralarme por mi lado derecho. Nathan tomó el izquierdo. Yo no les respondí.

—Sí, la palabra la tiene el idiota que tenía su brazo alrededor de ti ayer. Estaban sentados bajo el árbol por el salón de la banda muy acogedores —dijo Nathan—. Annabeth, ¿estás realmente pensando esto?

—Déjenme en paz. —Mantuve mi mirada fija en la puerta del auditorio. A unos quince metros. No era problema. Y no nos íbamos a quedar. No me importaba lo de mi calificación. Era campus abierto hoy a causa de los exámenes, y habíamos llegado juntos a la escuela en las últimas dos mañanas de todos modos. A Percy no le importaría marcharse unos minutos antes.

—Oye, tal vez ella está pensando en cómo sería criar a sus hijos en una habitación del doble de ancho. —Se rió Drew. Me di la vuelta.

—Cállate.

La boca de Nathan se abrió.

—Caray, cálmate.

—Percy es una buena persona, y si te tomas el tiempo para llegar a conocerlo te darías cuenta de lo idiota y de mente cerrada que estás siendo. No puedo creer que alguna vez fui tu amiga.

Drew se cruzó de brazos.

—Por favor, Annabeth, no me digas que te gusta mucho este chico.—Me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué más se puede pedir? Él es digno de confianza, inteligente, guapo... ama a mi abuela.

—Suena como que estás describiendo un perro. —Nathan sonrió, sus ojos clavados en mí. Miré a Drew, incómoda y un poco asustada por su novio.

—Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara. No estoy jugando.

—Guau Annabeth, pasó a ser una perra. —Drew me empujó en un aula vecina. Nathan no se movió.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras lo que piensas. —Puse los ojos.

—Cállate.

—No, de verdad, Annabeth. —Nathan dio un paso hacia mí y me acarició la mejilla—. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos juntarnos después de que rompiste con Alex.

—¿Me veo tan fácil? ¿O cómo el tipo de las que engañan cuando estás saliendo con una amiga, ¿qué es una amiga más?

Él sonrió.

—Te hice tan fácil. Te acuerdas de la fiesta, ¿no? —Me encogí de hombros.

—La mayor parte de ella.

—Yo fui el único que añadió alcohol a tu bebida. —Me aparté de él.

—No.

Él sonrió.

—Alex hizo caer un poco de vodka Pero yo puse la mayor parte.

Mi estómago rodó y quería vomitar.

—Te odio.

—Es una lástima. Después de que Drew se desmayó te fui a buscar, intenté atraparte. No sabía que podías correr tan rápido. Tengo que decir —bajó la voz, susurrando en mi oído—: Yo nunca borraré la imagen de ti cayendo de frente en el pavimento de mi mente. Eso no tiene precio.

Nunca reaccionaba de forma exagerada, me fui por delante y dejé que mis emociones volaran, junto con mi libro de texto. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

—¡Joder! —Brotó sangre y se inclinó hacia adelante sosteniendo su nariz.

Corrí hacia el auditorio. Nathan no me siguió. Tuvo suerte de que no le hice nada más a su cara. Percy estaba sentado en la parte trasera donde siempre se sentaba. No dejé de correr hasta que llegué a nuestros asientos.

—Oye, —Sonrió—. ¿Estás preocupada por llegar tarde?

Jadeé por aire, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Sácame de aquí. Ahora.

Percy se puso de pie, encogiéndose en su mochila.

—¿Qué está mal?

—No me importa acerca de las calificaciones o la asistencia ni nada. Pasamos. Bien por nosotros. ¡Vamos! —Lo tomé de la mano, tirando de él hacia el pasillo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Escuché gritar a Nathan—. ¡Te voy a matar Annabeth!

De repente me encontré a mí misma siendo arrastrada por Percy por el pasillo de la entrada trasera. Apenas podía mantenerme al ritmo de él. Aceleramos los pasos a través del patio hacía el estacionamiento. Percy, casi me tiró en la camioneta y arrancó fuera del estacionamiento.

—Annabeth, ¿quieres decirme qué pasó con la cara de Nathan? —dijo Percy mantenido sus ojos fijos en el espejo retrovisor.

—Se lo merecía.

—¿Qué? —Me volví para ver si alguien nos seguía. Por suerte, estaba despejado.

—¿Crees que le rompí la nariz?

—No me sorprendería. —Percy tomó mi mano y entrelazó los dedos juntos. Él estaba tratando de calmarme lo suficiente para obtener una respuesta directa. Yo nunca había hecho sangrar la nariz de alguien antes, así que era más o menos un naufragio—. ¿Qué pasó?

—La noche que nos conocimos. No era un desconocido el que me perseguía. Era Nathan. Así que le pegué con dos volúmenes de literatura británica.—Hice una mueca, dándome cuenta de que los había dejado en el suelo del pasillo. Oh, bueno. Podrían encontrar su camino de regreso donde la maestra de alguna manera—. Tal vez debería haber gritado pidiendo ayuda. Exageré.

—Debiste haber utilizado el de matemáticas. Es más pesado.

Me quedé mirándolo, agarrando el asiento mientras tomaba una curva.

—Espera, ¿estás contento de que le pegara a Nathan con el libro?

—Sí. Mucho. —Sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? —le pregunté—. No podemos volver a la escuela.

—¿Has terminado con los exámenes?

—Sí, gracias a Dios. —Yo no quería volver a ver otro lápiz número dos de nuevo.

—Muy bien, entonces no vamos a volver. —Él se dirigió a la playa y estacionó la camioneta junto a un afloramiento de rocas. Pasamos el resto del día viendo las olas romper y salir. No hablamos mucho. Sólo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, manteniéndonos uno junto al otro.

Era así entre nosotros a veces. Percy no era una persona habladora. Tendría que acostumbrarme a ello. Normalmente yo sentía la necesidad de llenar el silencio, incluso con mis supuestos amigos. Se había sentido siempre incómodo y tenso. Tuve que hablar para mantener las cosas en movimiento, para sentirme menos incómoda. Nunca había sido capaz de relajarme con alguno de ellos.

No había torpeza en el silencio con Percy. No sentí ninguna necesidad de llenar el vacío, porque por una vez no había uno. Por primera vez en mi vida, me permití ser.

___Simplemente existía._

Me quité los zapatos, enrollé mis jeans, y salté de la parte de atrás de la camioneta, dando un paseo por la playa para que el agua caliente corriera rítmicamente sobre mis pies.  
El calor se apoderó de mí. El sol caía a plomo sobre mi cabeza. Coloqué mi cabeza hacia atrás para sentir sus rayos hundirse en mí.

—Te ves como si te estuvieras divirtiendo —dijo Percy detrás de mí. No me di la vuelta cuando lo sentí acercarse.

—Lo estoy. Me siento muy tranquila.

—No creo que jamás te haya visto tan trastornada. —Él se rió entre dientes—. Y eso es mucho decir.

—Cállate. —Golpeé con fuerza las manos detrás de mí jugando a golpearlo. Me puse contra su pecho, descansando su barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Sus brazos alrededor de mí, y estuvimos juntos en un silencio pacífico.

Finalmente abrí los ojos, manteniéndolos en el horizonte. Los sonidos de la sobrecarga de gaviotas fueron ahogadas por las olas.

—Uno pensaría que vengo aquí todo el tiempo. Vivo a diez minutos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste?

—No puedo recordar...

—¿Vas a extrañar esto si pasas el verano en Montana conmigo? —preguntó. Me volteé en su agarre y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Ni siquiera un poco. —Yo no quería volver a ver a esa gente que había llamado amigos una vez. Una vez que la escuela empezara me trasladaría a una escuela pública para mi último año. Me importaba un bledo lo que mis padres me dijeran.

—Probablemente deberías volver a casa. —El día se estaba haciendo tarde, el sol estaba ocultándose. Todavía estábamos en la playa, con los pies enterrados en la arena y los brazos envueltos fuertemente alrededor del otro.

Con un suspiro de resignación, sacudí la arena de mis pies y tomé la mano de Percy para caminar de regreso a la camioneta. Él me llevó a casa de la abuela y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No puedo esperar.

—Brillante y temprano. Seis en punto.

—De acuerdo. —Conseguí salir de la camioneta, y justo cuando iba a entrar, me puse de puntillas y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla. Casi había perdido mis nervios, pero él estaba sonriendo como un tonto mientras se ponía detrás del volante.

Me aseguré de que tenía todo listo y me fui a la cama temprano. El sol no había salido cuando Percy se detuvo en la casa y cargó mis cosas en su camioneta.

—Cuida bien de mi bebé —dijo la abuela, abrazándome apretadamente.

Percy, le dio una inclinación de cabeza y le guiño un ojo.

—Lo haré.

Nos despedimos, y yo me volví a mi asiento para ver la frágil figura de la abuela desaparecer cuando salíamos de la casa. Realmente la iba a echar de menos, pero la vería en unos pocos meses. Me gustaría hablar con ella tan a menudo como pudiera.

Nos dirigimos a casa de Percy. Pero cuando llegó el momento para que Blackjack entrara en el remolque, estaba inquieto. Él quería jugar. Corrió hasta Percy, frotando la cara de él, lamiendo sus mejillas y la barbilla.

—Bueno. —Percy me miró hacia atrás—. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿No se supone que tenemos que estar yéndonos?

—Él tiene ideas diferentes y quiere ir por su carrera de la mañana. —Diez minutos más tarde habíamos trotando por la calle y nos acercábamos a la escuela. Era la madrugada del sábado, y el gran pedazo de tierra estaba vacío a su alrededor.

—¿Estás seguro de que no van a atraparnos? —le pregunté, aferrándome a Percy mientras Jackblack galopaba en el estadio de fútbol.

Percy se rió.

—Dudo que alguien nos note.

Miré alrededor del oscuro estadio y se sentía casi malo. Quiero decir, teníamos un caballo en propiedad escolar. ¿Qué clase de castigo nos darían si éramos descubiertos? Sin embargo, decidí después de unos minutos, que ya no me importaba nada.

Ya era hora de pasar un buen rato. Percy trajo a Blackjack a una parada y me ayudó a bajar. Me senté en la última fila de las gradas y vi con asombro mientras trotaba con Blackjack en el centro cubierto de hierba. Luego se fueron, volando por el campo. Yo estaba en el borde de mi asiento. Nunca los había visto moverse juntos tan rápido. En el otro extremo del campo había una valla de longitud de cadena baja. Contuve la respiración. Blackjack la evitó con gracia, corriendo más lejos en el campo de entrenamiento al lado del estadio. Volvió sobre él con la misma facilidad.

Aplaudí, silbando, y me detuve en mi asiento, viendo cómo daba la vuelta al campo de fútbol

.  
—Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí.

Salté fuera de mi piel y de las gradas a la pista. Detrás de mí, saliendo del túnel bajo el estadio, estaban Nathan y Alex.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Oh, sólo lanzando la pelota de fútbol alrededor. —Nathan sonrió, sacudiendo a Alex. Su nariz estaba morada y roja, vendada. Parecía que se estaba recuperando de dos ojos negros también—. Supongo que tuvimos suerte. He estado esperando que nos hubiéramos llevado unos con otros.

Tragué saliva y miré a Alex. Él no iba a ser de ayuda alguna. De hecho, iba al lado con Nathan en esto, me di cuenta por su sonrisa socarrona. Mierda.

—Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Romper mi nariz como una venganza? —le pregunté.

Nathan se encogió de hombros.

—Suena como un buen comienzo.

Tronaron cascos de caballo detrás de mí. El suelo tembló bajo mis pies. Miré hacia atrás para ver a Percy corriendo a través del campo hacia nosotros.

—Parece que hemos enfadado al campesino. —Se rió Alex. Me volví justo a tiempo para hacer frente a Nathan. Me agarró, pero estaba la cosa de ser la nieta de una leyenda del boxeo... yo sabía algo de pelear.

Marqué sus ya rotas nariz y orejas. Se fue hacía el suelo llorando. Doblé a Alex. Se abalanzó sobre mí, su puño cerrado en dirección a mi rostro. Un rayo sonó en mi oído. La grieta tan fuerte que me estremecí y alejé.

—Joder —gritó Alex. Sus piernas volando debajo de él y aterrizando en su culo con un ruido sordo. ¿Dónde había metido Percy un látigo? Miré de pie a Alex e hizo una mueca. El cuero estaba envuelto alrededor de su tobillo.

—Apesta ser tú, —Yo acepté la mano extendida de Percy. Él me detuvo detrás de él sobre Blackjack y recuperó el látigo con facilidad, ni siquiera bajando del caballo. Entonces estábamos fuera como un tiro, encima de la valla, y disparados de nuevo a su casa.

Esta vez Blackjack fue directo al remolque, pareciendo satisfecho con el entusiasmo de la mañana. Ya estábamos cargados y listos para irnos, así que entramos y dijimos adiós a la madre de Percy.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó ella, de pie en la mesa del desayuno. Percy asintió.

—Sí, —Suspiró y sonrió.

—¿No puedo hablarte dentro para que te quedes? ¿Puedo? —Percy la abrazó. Su decisión fue más difícil de lo que se pensaba originalmente. Su madre quería que fuera feliz, pero también le molestaba ver que se iba.

—Ojalá pudiera, pero no puedo.

—Lo intentaste. —Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó ir—. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti. Él sabía lo que querías, cuando el resto de nosotros no tenía ni idea.

Le sonreí a la señora Sally mientras nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras. Percy quería revisar su habitación una última vez para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba de algo. Quería preguntarle acerca de su padre. Nunca había oído a nadie hablar de él antes de hoy.

En su habitación, Percy agarró una mochila y una bolsa de lona de gran tamaño.

—¿Lista?

Bloqueé su camino frente a la puerta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo voy a estar cuando llegue a casa.

—Tú sabes, yo no sé lo que es sentirse tan incompleta que no puedes respirar.

—Sí, —Me abrazó a su lado y apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza—. Se siente bien volver a respirar... y ¿de dónde demonios has sacado un gancho de derecha de esa manera? Estoy impresionado.

—El abuelo era un boxeador, ¿recuerdas? —Me abrí el camino fuera de la camioneta, y traté de no llorar mientras su madre lo abrazaba de nuevo. Paul estrechó la mano de Percy. Su hermana pequeña miraba con timidez detrás de él.

Yo estaba en la camioneta, cuando la Sra. Sally me detuvo.

—Tú no vas con él, ¿verdad?

Sonreí.

—En realidad sí.

Sorpresa se extendió en su rostro, y miró a Percy, y luego a mí.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Percy abrió más la puerta para que pudiera entrar, me volví.

—¿Por qué?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con una mirada lejana en sus ojos.

—Oh, hace unos dieciocho años me metí en una camioneta al igual que esta, emocionada, sin saber qué esperar. Estaba enamorado de un cuento de hadas y pronto me di cuenta de que esa clase de vida no era para mí.

—No pongo un montón de acciones en los cuentos de hadas, señora Sally, pero gracias por su preocupación. —Me subí a la camioneta, sin mirar atrás. seguida de Percy, y no dijimos nada mientras íbamos fuera de la calzada. Yo no estaba pensando en cuentos de hadas. Estaba pensando en la aventura, y hacer cosas que nunca había hecho antes. Algo me decía que el Rancho Jackson iba a ser más de lo que imaginaba, y aún mejor para mí de lo que era para la señora Sally.

_:::::_

_**Lalalala. Espero que les haya gustado mucho.**_

_**Percy tiene un látigo *1313* **_

_**¿Su frase favorita?**_

_**Hoy no dejare un pedazo del siguiente capitulo porque ni siquiera he empezado a adaptar, xDD.**_


	12. Capitulo 11

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Percy.**_

—¿Blackjack lo está llevando bien? —preguntó Annabeth, retorciéndose en el asiento para mirar por la ventana. Era de noche, y probablemente no podía ver mucho.

Asentí, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—Él va a tener una oportunidad de estirar las piernas dentro de poco.

Ella se volvió y se hundió en el asiento, apoyando los pies en el salpicadero. Llevaba unas botas negras de montaña, con cordones rosas y brillo en el logo. No eran cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera visto, pero serian cómodas y resistentes, y se veía condenadamente linda en ellas.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Miré las próximas señales de tránsito,

—¿Por qué? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo me preguntaba.

Miré hacia ella.

—¿Estás aburrida?

—No realmente… —Ella se rio, empujando mi brazo cuando rodé mis ojos—. Han pasado tres horas desde la última parada de descanso. Sólo quiero salir y caminar.

Revise el GPS. Ya estábamos en Tennessee. Alrededor de once horas en carretera.

—Esto dice que tenemos otras tres horas hasta llegar a la posada.

—Puedo esperar.

—Sip. —Sonreí, mirándola cavar a través de su bolso. Sacó una bolsa de pastillas de menta y me ofreció una. Las había comprado en una gasolinera junto con una cola de cereza. La cola se había ido. Ahora tres pastillas de menta y una revista más tarde ella estaba buscando algo más que hacer.

Cuando se acercaba el final de la primera etapa del viaje, desaceleré, saliéndome a la orilla de la carretera. Annabeth casi saltó de la camioneta para estirar las piernas, reboto sobre sus dedos del pie junto a mí, mientras yo me apoyaba en la puerta abierta de la camioneta tratando de no reírme.

—¿Quieres conducir el resto del camino?

Ella echó un vistazo a la enorme camioneta y atrás al remolque.

—Estas bromeando.

— Nah, no puedes hacerlo mal, y estamos en el camino de vuelta. A treinta minutos de la posada.—Ella sonrió.

—No lo se...

—Vamos, voy a estar a tu lado todo el camino.

—Bien, si insistes. —Yo no insistía, pero un descanso estaría bien. Me metí en la camioneta y se subió junto a mí. Detrás del volante sus pies apenas llegaban a los pedales y ella chilló la mitad del camino.

Pero Annabeth lo manejó como una profesional. Ella no estaba lista para la carretera, aunque lo iba a estar.

—Lo tienes —dije, poniendo una mano en el volante mientras giraba en un corto tiempo por el largo camino de tierra de la posada—. Dale un poco de gas.

Ella aplaudió.

—Esto es divertido.

—Las manos en el volante, querida, —Sonreí—. Si tú piensas que esto es divertido, espera hasta que te ponga en un tractor. —Ella aparto la vista de la carretera durante un segundo para mirarme.

—¿Tienes un tractor? —La mire fijamente.

—Tengo un rancho. Un tractor es común es este tipo ambiente.

—¿Es grande? —Depende de lo que elijas. —Hice un gesto hacia la carretera y la ayudé a dirigirse delante de una gran casa de dos pisos.

Estacionó con sólo una pequeña sacudida, junto a otra camioneta con un remolque acoplado en la parte posterior.

Fuimos hasta la puerta y llamamos al timbre. Un hombre alto, mayor, con un bigote blanco respondió. Él era mi tipo de gente. Sólo un buen chico viejo del país. Nos mostró hasta el segundo piso a la habitación en la que podríamos estar, y luego nos llevó a los establos. Había arreglado que Blackjack pasara la noche, con Annabeth interesada en ayudar siempre que podía.

Finalmente nos encontramos en la habitación de arriba. No me molesté en cambiarme. Me quité las botas y caí justo en la chirriante cama, sólo para ser despertado poco después por una llamada telefónica.

—¿Hola? —Eché un vistazo al reloj, con ojos lagañosos. Eran las siete de la mañana. Mierda. El tiempo pasó volando.

—Sólo dejándoles saber que ya tenemos el desayuno abajo si quieren comer. —Agradecí a la mujer en el teléfono y colgué.

—¿Annabeth?

—¿Hmm?

—Es hora de ponerse en marcha. —Me empujé hacia arriba en los codos y la miro. Sé había quedado dormida encima de las colchas, y como yo, no se había molestado en cambiarse la ropa del día anterior. Sonreí—. El desayuno está listo, si tienes hambre.

Se apartó los rizos de los ojos y me miró.

—No soy lo suficientemente humana como para tener hambre hasta que me bañe.

Me reí deslizándome fuera de la cama y dirigiéndome al baño.

—Es mejor darse prisa entonces.

Me puse una camisa limpia y tiré de mis botas. Annabeth tomó un poco más de tiempo, pero salió del baño con su usual alegría de siempre, lista para entrar en la carretera. La pareja dueña de la posada nos alimentó, y hasta nos dieron bocadillos para el camino.

Me conecté en el GPS y los ojos de Annabeth casi se salieron de su cabeza.

—¿Tenemos veinticinco horas para conducir hasta tu rancho?

Me reí.

—Sí, vamos a hacer quince hoy. —Asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

—Vamos a estar en el camino hasta las once.

—Te lo advertí.

—Oye, no me quejo. —Sonrió—. De hecho, después de que te quedaras dormido, me quedé despierta toda la noche jugando en mi móvil.

—¿Por qué?

—Entonces puedo hacer esto...—Tiro la capucha de su chaqueta para cubrir su rostro—. Buenas noches. —Me encogí de hombros,

—Cualquier cosa que funcione.

:::::::::::

_**Cortito lo sé. Pero como recompensa mañana habrá otro :D Se que me aman por eso, xDD. **_

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

—_Retrocede o te dejo ciega. Tu elección. _

_Ella puso las manos en alto, sonriendo con superioridad. —Esa es la segunda cosa más estúpida que has hecho esta noche. __  
__Fruncí el ceño. —¿Y cuál fue la primera? _

—_Venir aquí sola. _

**¿Qué creen que habrá pasado? Lalalala. **

**En el próximo capitulo sabrán lo que le paso al Tío P. **

**¿Me recomiendan un FemPercy?**


	13. Capitulo 12

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 12.**_

_**Annabeth.**_

Solo dormí por unas cuantas horas. Resultó que yo no era la clase de persona capaz de echarse un sueñito a plena luz del día con otros autos pasándonos volando en la autopista. Para la hora del almuerzo estaba completamente despierta y metiéndome en el asiento trasero de la camioneta para agarrar un par de gaseosas y los sándwiches. Percy estuvo contento detrás del volante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se puso un poco inquieto a medida que el día avanzaba.

Hablábamos, yo fingía dormir, y él se burlaba de mí por intentarlo. Unas cuantas veces nos detuvimos en paradas de descanso para ir al baño y estirar las piernas. Blackjack era un viejo profesional en viajar en un remolque, y no pareció importarle lo que hicimos. Sólo pastaba con el poco heno que Percy le había proporcionado. Me reporté con la abuela a través de mensajes de texto durante todo el día. Mis padres no tenían ni idea, creyendo que yo había ido a Boston con ella a pasar el verano. Tal vez debería haberme irritado que mis padres fuesen unos snobs ensimismados, pero había estado alrededor de ellos toda mi vida, y sólo podía poner mis ojos en blanco y esperar que un día volvieran a sus sentidos. Si no, al menos los tenía de ejemplo de cómo no ser cuando me hiciese mayor.

Una vez que la noche hubo caído, decidimos no parar para cenar, comer comida rápida, y abrirnos paso, conduciendo por más tiempo del que probablemente deberíamos haberlo hecho. Pero era hermoso mirar por la ventana. Las ciudades daban paso a campos de colinas verdes, y maíz, y campos de otras plantas… tal vez trigo, no lo sé. Volaban por la camioneta. Yo estaba en el paraíso, apagamos el aire y bajamos las ventanas a medida que el sol se fue poniendo. Hubo un dulce aroma en el aire cuando pasamos por un campo de flores silvestres. Nunca había visto nada como eso.

Era casi medianoche para el momento en que llegamos a una parada nocturna. Percy dejó salir a Blackjack del remolque y lo llevó a dar un paseo. Luego lo volvió a meter y decidimos dormir por unas cinco horas. Pudimos habernos parado en otra posada para viajeros con caballos, pero queríamos terminar el viaje lo más pronto posible.

No era tan malo. Tomé el asiento trasero, Percy permaneció en el de adelante. Me eché a reír cuando él cargó la ballesta y la puso a su lado. Cuando no se rió conmigo, supuse que aquí en mitad de la nada era necesaria alguna clase de protección.

Me froté los ojos a la mañana siguiente, cansada y apoyada contra el cálido costado de Blackjack mientras Percy revisaba la camioneta y el remolque. Afuera hacía un poco de frío. La lluvia salpicaba de nubes en lo alto.

—¿Estás bien? —Percy dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Tomó mi barbilla en su mano y me echó la cabeza hacia atrás para tener una buena vista de mi rostro.

—Aturdida, con un ligero dolor de cabeza… podría sentirme peor.

—Deberías salir de la lluvia. —Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y me instó a volver al interior. Cargó a Blackjack en el remolque y cerró la puerta. Una vez que estuvo dentro de la camioneta, me apoyé en su costado y cerré los ojos. Teníamos suficiente combustible para llegar a la siguiente estación de gasolina, y yo no pensaba salir. Haría falta un acto de Dios para sacarme de la cabina calientita. No deseaba mojarme o hacer que mi dolor de cabeza empeorara.

Me quedé dormida, y la mayor parte del día, desplomada contra Percy. Yo no soportaba dormir en la camioneta como lo hacía él. Me sentía miserable. Nos detuvimos en una cafetería de carretera para almorzar. Yo no quería comer, pero Percy insistió. Me conformé con la mitad de un queso a la plancha y sentí que me animaba un poco. Cruzamos la frontera estatal y estuvimos en Montana poco tiempo después. Estaba echándome otra siestecita cuando sentí a Percy sacudiéndome para despertarme. Estábamos conduciendo por un camino de tierra en mitad de la nada.

Y me refiero a la nada.

A la izquierda del auto montañas con crestas blancas parecían flotar en la distancia contra el sol. A la derecha, había un gran prado verde lleno de vacas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, sólo cansada. —Me estiré en mi asiento, lista para que se acabara este viaje—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos aproximadamente a treinta minutos de mi casa. Llegaremos justo a tiempo para la cena. —Él sonrió y le dio un vistazo a su reloj—. Pensé que querrías despertarte antes de que estuviéramos muy cerca.

Asentí.

—Gracias.

—Mierda.

Sus cejas se juntaron y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—El reloj se detuvo.

Se lo sacó de la muñeca y lo lanzó al posavasos.

—Así que, ¿sólo treinta minutos? —Yo ya había pasado el punto de ser tímida y dije abruptamente—, Realmente necesito hacer pis.

Se echó a reír.

—Buena cosa que te desperté justo ahora. Hay un lugar no muy lejos de la carretera donde podemos detenernos.

Así que era un bar deportivo. Podía manejar eso. La gente adentro parecía un poco tosca. Más de una persona llevaba ropa de camuflaje o cuero.

Era el único lugar que tenía un baño, así que tuve que enfrentar el aire lleno de humo y el olor a alcohol.  
Después de que fui al baño, regresé afuera a buscar a Percy. Él dijo que me esperaría cerca de la barra. Pero no conseguí llegar tan lejos. La gemela malvada de Barbie cubierta de tatuajes, que maldecía como un marinero estaba mirándome.

—Eso es costoso. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia mi bolso, el cual resultaba ser un bolso cruzado sobre el cuerpo Louis Vuitton.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es falso.

Ella no pareció convencida y apoyó las manos en las caderas.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí una pequeña bola de pelusa como tú? ¿Te perdiste de camino al centro comercial?

_Santa mierda. _

—Eh, tenía que ir al baño.

—Claro. —Ella chasqueó los dedos y movió la cabeza hacia mi bolso—. Entrégalo.

—No, es mío. —La abuela me lo había regalado en mis dulces dieciséis. No me iba a separar de él por nada. Si eso significaba salir con un ojo negro, que así sea.

—Y este es mi territorio. Así que digo, entrégalo.

Con un pesado suspiro, asentí.

—¿Por lo menos puedo sacar mis cosas?

—Apúrate.

Alcancé mi bolso, fingiendo que estaba buscando mis cosas, cuando en realidad estaba buscando mi spray de pimienta. Lo levanté, justo frente a su rostro.

—Retrocede o te dejo ciega. Tu elección.

Ella puso las manos en alto, sonriendo con superioridad.

—Esa es la segunda cosa más estúpida que has hecho esta noche.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y cuál fue la primera?

—Venir aquí sola.

—Ella no está sola, Earline. —Una profunda voz retumbó a través de la sala. Era el barman. Él parecía malo, cubierto incluso con más tatuajes, unos iban hasta su cuello y bajaban de regreso a sus manos. Un cigarro colgaba de un lado de su boca—. Ella está con el Sr. Jackson.

Las cejas de la mujer se elevaron y se hizo a un lado. Mientras tanto, miré a Percy, quien me hizo señas para que fuese con él. Estaba sentado en un taburete en la barra. No creo que me hubiese movido más rápido alguna vez en mi vida. Earline me siguió. Todavía estaba observando mi bolso, pero sentí como que estaba en menos riesgo de ser mutilada por ella con Percy viéndose enojado. Él echó un vistazo al barman y de vuelta a la mujer.

—Nos marcharemos ahora, gracias, Don.

El barman me sonrió.

—Ignora a mi esposa, ella puede ser un poco ruda, pero tiene buenas intenciones.

—Seguro. —Me las arreglé para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Fue bueno verlo, Sr. Jackson. Vuelva cuando tenga veintiún años y le invitaré una ronda. —El barman comenzó a alejarse.

Earline nos bloqueó el camino y se cruzó de brazos.

—Olvidaste pagar por eso.

Chase miró hacia abajo a la botella de agua en su mano y volvió a mirarla a ella.

Don gruñó.

—Le dije que eso iba por la casa.

Earline todavía no se movió, y ahí fue cuando Percy bajó la voz, y pude ver un lado de él que todavía no había visto.

—Mis manos están en cada asunto de negocios que tiene que ver con el Rancho Jackson. Eso incluye cada centavo que entra y sale… lo que significa que sé acerca de los préstamos. Uno que te dio mi padre para salvar este bar de mala muerte me llega a la mente. —Miró hacia atrás al barman—. Soy tu dueño, Don. Hasta que tenga de nuevo mi dinero, mantén a tu mujer con una correa más apretada si va a estar en mi establecimiento.

Earline escupió y miró a su marido.

—¿Qué?

Don se puso rojo.

—Ahora, Percy, hay algo que necesitas entender…

Él se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Qué, que el préstamo originalmente era por veinte mil dólares? ¿Qué después de que mi padre muriera le pediste más a mi abuelo? ¿O que se te dio un período de cinco años para devolverle el dinero a mi padre en primer lugar?

—Tu padre tuvo un accidente —alegó Earline—. Tu abuelo dijo que podíamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo después de su muerte…

—Nadie se aprovecha de un anciano afligido. Han pasado doce años desde que mi padre murió. Bastante tiempo para devolver el dinero de su préstamo. —Percy los miró despectivamente—. Tienen un mes para reunir su mierda. Cuando cumpla dieciocho años vendré por ustedes y por los cincuenta mil dólares.

Percy me dirigió fuera del bar y nos metimos en la camioneta. Tomé un sorbo de agua cuando él me la tendió, preguntándome qué había sidotodo eso. Capté la esencia del asunto, y eso me trajo un montón de entendimiento en lo que a Percy se refiere.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu padre?

Percy miró fijamente afuera por el parabrisas.

—Murió.

—¿Fue un accidente?

Él asintió, agarrando con fuerza el volante.

—Yo tenía seis años. El rancho es enorme, así que papá obtuvo su licencia de piloto y un pequeño helicóptero. Era un día con viento, y él estaba buscando a un coyote que había matado a dos becerros. Papá perdió el control del helicóptero. Mi abuelo lo encontró en el prado al sur poco tiempo después de que perdió contacto por radio.

—Lo lamento. —Me estiré y deslicé mi mano en la suya.

—Está bien. —Me sonrió de lado—. Recuerdo su risa. Era un sonido bueno y desbordante. Haría cualquier cosa por escucharlo de nuevo.

—¿Y qué hay de tu mamá? ¿Cuándo se fue del rancho?

—Oh, ella se había ido mucho antes de que mi papá muriera. Se separaron cuando yo tenía tres años. Mi mamá odiaba ser la esposa de un ranchero. Ella quería la ciudad y todo lo que una vida cosmopolita tenía para ofrecer.

—¿Pero no te llevó con ella después de que tu papá murió?

—Lo intentó, pero estaba soltera, trabajando largos turnos y yendo a la escuela. Yo estaba en una guardería desde que se alzaba el sol hasta que se ponía, y luego con una niñera por la noche. Tenía más sentido para mí volver con la familia de mi papá —dijo—. Pero una vez que mi mamá se graduó en la escuela de enfermería y pudo hacerse cargo de mí de nuevo, ya yo era mayor. No quería irme del rancho.

—¿Entonces tus abuelos te criaron?

—Sí, y un grupo de vaqueros. —Se rió entre dientes.

—¿Los voy a conocer?

Su risita se detuvo de inmediato.

—No, desafortunadamente. Mi abuela murió hace dos años. Y mi abuelo un poco después que ella. Habían estado en mitad de sus ochenta años. Ya era su hora.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—¿Qué, piensas que yo estaba solo?

—Bueno, no. Vives con tu tía y tu tío, ¿no?

—Sí, venimos de una vieja manera de hacer las cosas. Los Jackson han vivido en la misma tierra en Montana desde 1882. Y cuando tienes tantas generaciones antes de ti, en una propiedad, tiendes a acumular casas y personas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, yo tengo la casa grande. Cuando esté listo para tenerla por mí mismo, tío Apolo y tía Rachel volverán a su casa. Su hijo, Grant, y su esposa, Holly, viven en una casa al lado de la suya con sus dos hijos. La tercera es la casa de pernocta y la cuarta está vacía.

—Suena como que ustedes son cercanos.

—Sí, lo somos. —Encendió las luces altas de la camioneta y se detuvo, apuntando fuera del parabrisas. Una puerta maciza metálica con una **J **de bronce y una herradura adornando el centro yacía frente a nosotros.

Comenzó a abrirse lentamente—. Bienvenida al Rancho Jackson.

::::::::::::::::::

_**:OOOOOOOOOOOOO Llalalala ¿Les gusto el capitulo?**_

_**Me preguntaba de que país eran ustedes, digo, para empezar a saber cómo a qué hora publico los capítulos. **_

_**Próximo capitulo: **_

—_Apolo, Annabeth y yo sólo somos amigos. _

—_A ti te gusta ella. _

—_No importa. _

—_Maldición si no lo hace —gruñó él. _

—_Ella se irá, y las posibilidades de volver a verla son pocas._

_**¡BYE!**_


	14. Capitulo 13

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**¡Lamento la demora!**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Percy.**_

Así que había algo que no hice... Yo no le dije a nadie a quien estaba trayendo conmigo. Sabían que era un amigo de Florida. Lo que no sabían era que se trataba de una chica que me había  
puesto de cabeza por ella.

Chico iban a llevarse una sorpresa.

—¿Me veo bien? —preguntó Annabeth mientras pasábamos a través de las puertas.

—Te ves muy bien. —_Está bien, así que se veía mejor que bien. _

Yo estaba tratando de actuar lo más agradable posible sin embargo. Éramos amigos, y no estaba seguro de si ella estaba lista para llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel todavía, sobre todo porque vivíamos tan lejos.

—Pero tenemos diez minutos antes de llegar a la casa...

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—¿No es este el camino de entrada?

— Sí.

—Vaya, —Ella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se metió en el asiento de atrás, buscando en sus maletas—. Casi no tengo maquillaje, mi cabello es un desastre, y estoy arrugada.

La miré por el espejo retrovisor, sin entender por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Lo único que supuse fue que ella quería hacer una buena primera impresión.

— No te preocupes.

—Ja, es fácil para ti decirlo. Ahora no mires, estoy cambiando mi camisa.

Aparté mis ojos, riendo, y me centré en la carretera.

—Tus otras ropas probablemente están igual de arrugadas de estar en tu bolso.

—No, yo soy una experta empacando. Me aseguré de traer cosas que no se ven mal después de estar dobladas. —Ella suspiró y volvió a subir al asiento delantero—. Ya, me siento mejor.

Miré su camiseta blanca, pensando que todos los hombres en el condado, y todos los vecinos, no sólo vendrían olfateando alrededor, probablemente ubicarían sus tiendas en el patio. Nosotros no conseguíamos chicas como ella aquí.

—¿Te importa si hago una rápida llamada telefónica? —le pregunté, sacando mi móvil.

Annabeth negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Llamé a mi mamá. El correo de voz saltó.

—Hola, soy Percy. Sólo quería hacerte saber que Annabeth y yo llegamos al rancho en una sola pieza. Te hablo pronto. Adiós.

—Tienes una casa hermosa —dijo Annabeth mientras me estacionaba en el camino principal.  
Embolsé mi teléfono, apagué el motor y la ayudé a salir de la camioneta. La casa grande era marrón y rústica.

Un montón de piedra y madera, esta había sido mejorada cinco veces a lo largo de los años. Me encantaba.

—Santo cielo —gritó Annabeth mientras una jauría de perros rodeaba el costado de la casa y se dirigían hacia nosotros. Algunos eran perros callejeros, otros de pura raza de pastoreo. En su mayoría collies y pastores. Me arrodillé y dije hola, y Annabeth siguió el ejemplo. Parecía que ella les gustaba y lamieron sus manos y su cara. Se levantó bruscamente y se limpió la boca.

—Ese negro fue directo por mi brillo de labios.

—Stinker, —Miré hacia abajo al viejo collie y le dije que se comportara—. Lo siento, él es el raro de todos.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Está bien.

—¡Percy! —Me di la vuelta. Un par de hombres se acercaron al lado de la camioneta en vehículos todo terreno. Uno de ellos era mi primo Grant, que actuaba como capataz de rancho. El otro era John. Era la mano derecha de Grant, sobre todo cuando se trataba de partos.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Grant tenía el cabello rojo, una tupida barba roja, y era lo más parecido a un hermano para mí. Él estaba en sus treinta y pocos años, y se había ofrecido a ayudarme cuando me fui para Florida.

—Annabeth, este es mi primo Grant, y nuestro capataz, John. —Los presenté—. Annabeth va a pasar su verano con nosotros.

Grant sonrió, sacudiendo la mano.

—Bienvenida a Jackson. Vas a ser un soplo de aire fresco por aquí señorita Annabeth. A mi madre, Rachel, le encantara tener a otra mujer alrededor.

John era un poco más distante y sonrió.

—Gusto en conocerte. Yo me ocuparé de Blackjack por ti, Percy.

Le di las gracias y dejé a Grant con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, llevando a Annabeth por las escaleras y a través del amplio porche. Hizo una pausa mientras yo abría la puerta de entrada para ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunté, captando su maravillada expresión. Ella sonrió, barriendo su mano en un gesto amplio.

—Es como una tarjeta postal.

Sillas mecedoras y columpios alineados en el porche. Un antiguo barril tenía un pedazo de madera clavado y fue pintado para parecer un tablero de ajedrez. Mi padre lo había hecho para mí. Nunca me desharía de él.

Annabeth me dejó en la puerta, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la terraza hacia el gato de la tía Rachel, Whiskers. Me gustaban los gatos, pero ese era un grano en el culo. Él me había arañado en más de una ocasión, a veces sólo por caminar junto a él.

Le gustaba Annabeth embargo. Ella lo levantó y acarició su piel.

—Él es tan dulce. —Ella se rió, rascándole la cabeza. Mantuve mi distancia.

—Es una vieja cabra intratable.

Ella lo puso en uno de los columpios del porche y regresó hacia donde yo estaba, entrando en el vestíbulo.

—¿Qué?

—Odio a ese gato. No nos tratamos hace un tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—Pregúntale, me encantaría saber. —Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—¿Rachel?

—En la cocina —gritó ella—. Te voy a matar si tienes las botas sucias, Grant.

Sonreí.

—Ella no está prestando atención.

Annabeth sonrió, siguiéndome a través de la sala de estar. Su boca se abrió a la primera vista del candelabro hecho de cuernos y la alfombra de piel de oso. Ella corrió hacia mí cuando me detuve, mirando a la cabeza de ciervo montada sobre la puerta.

—He pasado de mirar una tarjeta postal a estar en un escenario de película de vaqueros. —Ella giró en un círculo, abarcando todo—. Esos no son falsos, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—A mi familia le gusta cazar. El tío Apolo hizo el candelabro asta. El ciervo macho sobre la chimenea fue mi primera vez. El oso entró a nuestra propiedad y mató a una vaca. Rachel salió corriendo y lo mató con un calibre doce.

La cara de Annabeth era cómica.

—Estás bromeando.

—No, pregúntale tú misma.

Ella cambió de posición y se mordió el labio,

—¿Me enseñarás cómo disparar?

Me reí, honestamente sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, quiero decir, yo no quiero matar nada...

—No hay problema. —Tomé su mano y tiré de ella hacia la cocina. Rachel tenía su espalda hacia nosotros, y estaba inclinada sobre una olla en la estufa—. Huelo chile.

—Y pan de maíz. —Ella se puso rígida y se dio la vuelta—. ¡Señor ten piedad! ¡Ven aquí!

Crucé la habitación y levanté a la pequeña, pero fuerte mujer en un abrazo. La bajé y ella se limpió los ojos. —¿Me extrañaste?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza,

—Yo sabía que no te irías por mucho tiempo.

Me hice a un lado y sonreí.

—Rachel, esta es mi amiga Annaberh.

Ella balbuceó, mirando entre nosotros.

—Nunca me dijiste que tu amigo era una chica.

Me eché a reír,

—No preguntaste.

Tomó una cuchara de madera del mostrador y me dio un manotazo,

—Estoy tentada a... Dios mío. Igual que tu padre.

Annabeth abrazó a Rachel y le dio las gracias por dejarla venir a quedarse.

—Yo no quería entrometerme.

—Calla, me complace mucho tenerte con nosotros para el verano. No recibimos a muchos visitantes. —Rachel se acomodó su cabello pelirrojo. Se estaba saliendo del apretado moño que siempre mantenía—. Bueno, no tenemos ningún visitante fuera de la extensa familia. ¿Y tus padres están de acuerdo que estés fuera por dos meses?

Annabeth asintió.

—Oh, ellos ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que me he ido.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—Deben hacer las cosas de manera diferente en Florida. Ve a saludar a tu tío, llévate a Annabeth contigo, Percy. Me aseguraré de que su habitación esté lista.

Annabeth protestó, tratando de decirle a Rachel que no se preocupara, pero mi tía no la escucharía y nos espantó de la cocina. Llevé a Annabeth escaleras arriba a la oficina desde donde dirigíamos el rancho.

—Toc, toc —dije, apoyándome en la puerta. El tío Apolo estaba en su escritorio arrastrándose a través de documentos.

—Pensé que te dije que te asearas para la cena...

—No.

Apolo miró y frunció el ceño.

—Cómo te va socio.

—Percy. —Él se paró, agarrando su bastón y rodeando el escritorio—. ¿Acabas de llegar?

—Sí. —Lo abracé y miré hacia la puerta. Annabeth estaba dudosa de entrar, pero se deslizó a mi lado y estrechó la mano de Apolo.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—Bueno, ¿quién es esta hermosa dama?

—Annabeth Chase —dijo ella—. Mucho gusto.

—Encantado. —Se rió Apolo—. Y contento de tenerte.

—Ella es una chica de ciudad, así que ve con calma —le dije, sabiendo que necesitaría alguna ayuda para trabajar por aquí.

A los pocos minutos Rachel asomó la cabeza y se robó a Annabeth para mostrarle la habitación de invitados.

—Entonces, ¿qué me he perdido? —Me hundí en el viejo sofá verde bajo la ventana y levanté mis pies para descansarlos en la mesa de café. Yo estaba agotado. No es que me importara conducir, pero no iba a ponerme detrás del volante de una camioneta por un par de días si no tenía que hacerlo.

—Has estado fuera seis semanas —dijo Apolo. Le había pedido que no me dijera nada de lo que sucedía en el rancho. A menos que fuera algo muy malo, como un incendio o una muerte. Lo extrañaba, y estuve tratando mucho de pensar en otra cosa por mi madre.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo.

Él se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

—Bueno, perdimos a uno de nuestros ayudantes, Pat.

—¿Cómo?

—Estaba bebiendo de nuevo. Le dije que acomodara su comportamiento o se fuera. La barranca tenía una persona menos a la mañana siguiente.

—Es una pena, era un buen trabajador cuando se mantenía sobrio. —Yo negué con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno, el chico nuevo, Rick, es lo suficientemente bueno.

Estaba detectando un pero. Habíamos contratado a Rick justo antes de irme para Florida. Necesitarían una mano extra conmigo fuera.

—No me gusta.

Apolo se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—No lo sé... algo sobre el chico me tiene en guardia, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy a su alrededor. Es un poco sospechoso.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Voy a pasar un tiempo con él mañana. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, tenemos un mustang.

Esta vez mis cejas se levantaron.

—¿Cómo?

—La gané en un juego de cartas contra uno de los hombres Di Angelo—dijo Apolo, tratando de no reírse—. Él parecía contento de librarse de ella.

Solté un bufido. Mi tío y sus juegos de cartas. Ganaba más de lo que perdía, y había vuelto a casa con las cosas más extrañas. Este no era el primer caballo tampoco. ¿Pero un mustang del que alguien quería deshacerse? Esperemos que no fuera una pesadilla para entrenar.

—Apolo...

—Ella era libre.

—Famosas últimas palabras, —Sonreí.

—Rick quiere la oportunidad de domarla.

Odiaba domar caballos. Me gustaba la aproximación más como mi padre y mi abuelo. Un vínculo y generar confianza. La doma no debe matar el espíritu del animal. Apolo estaba en la misma página, pero en este caso me di cuenta de que él había golpeado una pared de ladrillo. Él podría tener poca paciencia ahora con su cadera mala.

No tenía ni idea de que sabía Rick sobre el entrenamiento y la doma, pero yo no iba a dejarle a cualquiera de los caballos hasta que viera lo que él podía hacer. Había visto a algún animal repugnante abusar en las ferias y rodeos. Lo suficiente como para hacerme vomitar.

—Eso depende de ti.

Apolo meneó la cabeza.

—Tu rancho.

Puse los ojos. Apolo era un Grace. Se casó en la familia, pero después de treinta y cinco años en el rancho, nadie pensaba dos veces en su apellido.

—No digas eso. Además, ganaste el caballo.

—Bueno, sí, sólo que yo no la quiero. —Sus ojos brillaron—. Considérala un regalo de bienvenida y adelanto de cumpleaños.

—¿Estás descargando un caballo sobre mí?

—No, te estoy pidiendo que la tomes. Soy demasiado viejo. Apenas puedo montar como es, ahora.

Sonreí.

—Está bien, estoy convencido... ahora ¿qué pasa con los compradores?

—Tienes un sinfín de ofertas, algunas las más locas que he visto. —Él alcanzó a través de la mesa y tomó una pila de papeles—. Ellos están desesperados.

—No es no —dije, preguntándome si alguna vez se cansarían. Este era mi rancho y yo no lo iba a vender por nada. Su valor era incalculable. Esos hijos de puta en mi espalda, pensando que me rompería bajo presión o cedería a la codicia, tenían otra cosa en la mente.

Apolo asintió, complacido, y tiró la pila en nuestro archivo circular favorito. El que llevaba directo a la trituradora.

—¿Has visto a Grant?

—Sí,

—¿Te dijo la gran noticia?

Me incliné hacia adelante,

—Ah, no.

—Holly está embarazada del número tres. —Apolo palmeó su rodilla—. Estoy orando porque éste sea una chica.

Apolo tenía dos nietos de Holly y Grant.

—Voy a mantener mis dedos cruzados por ti.

Él se apartó de la mesa y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, cojeando hasta la ventana. Su cadera no fue la misma después de un accidente hace dos años, cuando estaba tratando de arreglar el techo del granero. Yo había estado enojado, y Grant no le habló a su padre durante tres días. Nuestro trabajo era parchar el techo, pero a Apolo le gustaba hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Esa vez le costó mucho, y había aprendido su lección.

—¿Así que quieres hablarme de ti y la chica de la ciudad?

—No hay mucho que contar.

Apolo me miró.

—Suelta el asunto, y no guardes nada. Nunca trajiste a gente a casa contigo.

Diez minutos más tarde le había soltado el cuento.

—Igual que tu padre. —Sonrió. —No del todo. —dije, sonriendo también.

—Tú no eres el primer Jackson que trae a casa a una chica. —dijo él—. Los Jackson son famosos por robar mujeres.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Así que uno de mis antepasados escapó con una mujer casada... ¿y qué? Los hombres Grace eran famosos por el robo de ganado.

Apolo suspiró.

—Sólo no cometas el mismo error de tu padre.

Yo no iba a empezar a volar aviones pronto, de cualquier modo, pero sabía que no era de lo que mi tío estaba hablando.

—Apolo, Annabeth y yo sólo somos amigos.

—A ti te gusta ella.

—No importa.

—Maldición si no lo hace —gruñó él.

—Ella se irá, y las posibilidades de volver a verla son pocas.

—Está bien, pero por si acaso, yo te voy a advertir ahora, asegúrate de que sabes lo que estás haciendo y deletréalo simple para la chica. Tu padre era un buen hombre, pero dejó mucho por explicar a tu madre cuando se casó con ella. No tenía ni idea, pobre chica, de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Annabeth sabe quién soy.

—¿Ella sabe que nunca vas a dejar este lugar? ¿Qué tú, a una edad tan joven, tienes la responsabilidad de un hombre? —Él cojeó por la habitación y se sentó junto a mí, poniendo su mano en mi hombro—. Si quieres alejarte del rancho, yo no te culparía.

Me encogí de hombros,

—Yo sé que soy joven, pero la verdad Apolo, no sabría cómo hacer otra cosa o vivir de otra manera. Este lugar es mi hogar. Lo llevo en la sangre. No puedo vivir sin esto.

—Hablas como un verdadero Jackson.

—Annabeth necesitaba alejarse por un rato, y supongo que yo no estaba listo para decirle adiós todavía. Pero ella conocerá el rancho más de lo que mi madre lo hizo. Me aseguraré de que ella vea lo bueno y lo malo. —Mi madre conoció a mi padre en un rodeo en una de las ciudades vecinas. Ella había estado de vacaciones con amigos, y se encontró a si misma siendo la esposa de un ranchero unos meses más tarde. Él ni siquiera le había mostrado el rancho antes de que estuvieran casados.

Sin embargo, vi algo en Annabeth, algo que dudaba que viera en ella misma. Era fuerte y valiente, y con un infernal espíritu aventurero. En todo caso, ella aprendería más sobre sí misma aquí de lo que lo haría en cualquier otro lugar.

Cuando se fuera yo la echaría de menos. Extrañaría a Annabeth horriblemente.  
En mi interior, sin embargo, yo sabía que la vería de nuevo.

_**Me aseguraría de ello.**_


	15. Capitulo 14

_**No me pertenece ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Annabeth.**_

La cena era un acontecimiento que nunca olvidaría. Había ocho personas en el enorme comedor, los perros serpenteando entre las sillas de la mesa y dos niños pequeños en sillas altas en cada extremo. Rachel los dirigía a todos, manteniendo la paz con su cuchara de madera. Apolo tiraba galletas a quienquiera que se las pedía. Casi me dio en la cara, pero Percy la atrapó, dándole a su tío una dura mirada. Apolo se limitó a echarse a reír y decirme que trabajara en mi coordinación ojo-mano. A continuación, todos colaboraron con la limpieza, para luego ir a la sala de estar frente a un crepitante fuego. Holly que era una mujer agradable y tímida, se fue temprano a casa con Grant para acostar a los niños, dejándome con Percy y sus tíos.

La sala de estar era bastante rústica. Ricamente decorada en tonos tierra, azules, verdes y profundos rojos. Había edredones hechos a mano en los respaldos de sillas y muebles. Grandes tragaluces salpicaban el techo de madera expuesta. El candelabro de astas era un poquito extraño, pero todavía hermoso. Incluso el armero en la pared era impresionante. Ricamente tallado en una madera de cerezo, las armas no parecían nuevas. Lucían como antigüedades.

Podía decir que los Jackson eran ricos, pero no hacían alarde de ello. No había pinturas caras o elegantes esculturas de arte para contemplar. Todo en la casa parecía tener un propósito. Y olía maravilloso. Algo como pino, y una pizca de canela.

En la esquina junto a la chimenea había una cesta llena de juguetes para el perro, y unos cuantos huesos esparcidos en el suelo. Algunos perros se unieron a ellos, otros se abandonaron en favor de las caricias y rasguños de los humanos en la habitación.

—Querida, te ves un poco aturdida. —Rachel me sonreía, mientras levantaba los pies sobre un taburete frente a su silla—. Espero que no sea mucho para asimilar.

Negué con la cabeza, recostándome en el mullido sofá a cuadros.

—Estoy bien, solamente cansada por el viaje. Y bueno nunca había estado en una cena familiar como esta.

Percy estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la chimenea con algunos de los perros. Me sonrió.

—Annabeth proviene de una clase diferente de familia. No está acostumbrada a nuestros numeritos.

Rachel asintió, mostrando entendimiento.

—Me di cuenta en cuanto comenzamos a tirarnos los rodillos. Nunca he escuchado de alguien que se quedara sin palabras en la mesa.

—No, mis padres son… —Hice una pausa, intentando encontrar una manera agradable de decirlo. No podía—. Mi abuela los llama relleno de camisa*

—¿Y en verdad no te echarán de menos? —preguntó Apolo, dándole una bocanada a su pipa. Había dicho que era de madera, tallada a mano por su abuelo.

—No —me pregunté que debía parecerles ¿A cuántos padres no les importaba dónde estaban sus hijos? Ni siquiera me despedí de ellos. Lo intenté, pero lo único que obtuve fue el correo de voz de mi madre y una palmadita en la cabeza de mi padre. Me dijo que la pasara bien en el campamento… El campamento alegría. Fui una vez hace dos años. Ni siquiera me molesté en intentar recordarle que estaría con la abuela—. No somos cercanos. Mi padre es cirujano. Siempre está en el hospital. Mi madre pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dedicándose a lo suyo y yendo al club de campo con sus amigas.

Rachel parecía no entenderme.

—¿Dedicarse a qué?

—Mi madre trabaja en ella misma. Rejuvenecimiento facial, inyecciones, ir al gimnasio… lo convirtió en un trabajo real.

Además de una cena en el club más lujoso con camareros de esmoquin y mujeres intentando ascender cada una entre otras, jugando a parecer agradables; y yo habría salido corriendo dando gritos.

—Pero, ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer con tu vida? —Rachel me estaba sondeando. Lo sabía. Quería saber qué tipo de chica había traído su sobrino a casa. No podía culpar a la señora, no después de decirle cómo era mi familia. Sabía que si conociera a la abuela no importaría. Entre la cuchara de madera de Rachel y la puntería de la abuela con las galletas, nadie escaparía a corto o largo alcance.

—Quiero ser veterinaria. —Amaba a los animales. A pesar de que no tenía ninguno, siempre había querido una casa llena de ellos. Percy era afortunado por haber crecido en un rancho. Habría dado cualquier cosa por despertar una mañana y encontrar un cachorro o una cesta llena de gatitos—. En la secundaria metí un conejo en la casa y lo crie en mi cuarto de baño. Mis padres acabaron por descubrirlo y se lo llevaron.

—Nunca me dijiste eso. —Los ojos verdes de Percy estaban llenos de sorpresa.

—Nunca preguntaste —le dije. Apolo se puso de pie con un fuerte bostezo.

—Ya estoy viejo y me duelen los huesos. Me voy a la cama.

Rachel lo siguió, pero en la base de las escaleras de la sala de estar se detuvo y me sonrió.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí Annabeth, de verdad. Tan bienvenida como lo es un rayo de sol. —Nos miró tanto a Percy como a mí—. Ahora lo diré de una vez, no estoy lista para ser tía abuela. Así que si nueve meses después llega el llamado de la cigüeña, los voy a golpear seriamente a ambos ¿queda claro?

Percy se frotó la parte trasera del cuello.

—Claro.

No podía mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí señora.

Pareció satisfecha y se dirigió entonces hacia las escaleras.

—Buenas noches a todos.

—Eso fue embarazoso, lo siento. —No podía asegurarlo debido a la iluminación, pero estaba segura de que Percy se había ruborizado tanto como yo—. Rachel no se anda por las ramas.

—Ella me cae bien.

—Sabía que lo haría. Entonces… quieres ser veterinaria.

—Sí, cuando mis padres se enteren se van a enfadar. Si de ellos depende me casaría con Alex después de terminar la escuela secundaria.

Él maldijo.

—¿Cómo entró el matrimonio en esto?

—No se trata de un matrimonio. Es una fusión. Todo acerca de negocios. —Hice una mueca al pensarlo, no era sólo que fuera demasiado joven para casarme después de graduarme, yo era en realidad demasiado inteligente para hacer lo que ellos querían. Sería casada con un futuro alcohólico con una tendencia para la infidelidad. Qué buena pesca—. Cuando Alex bailó conmigo en el gimnasio, me dijo que era lo que se esperaba, que no tenía elección. Si mis padres incluso llegan a insinuar que me case con él, entonces habrán perdido a una hija.

—Él es el último hombre con el que estarás bailando, recuérdalo pareja. —Me guiñó un ojo.

—Sólo si tú mantienes tu parte del trato —le dije—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Él levantó un hombro.

—Quiero ser un buen vaquero.

—Tiene que haber algo más que simplemente ser un buen vaquero.

Él sonrió. Poniéndose de pie y tomando el lugar junto a mí en el sofá.

—Bueno, quiero dirigir este lugar tan bien como los hombres antes de mí. Esta es mi vida.

—¿Nunca has querido ser otra cosa? ¿Ni siquiera cuando eras niño?

—Comisario.

—¿Estamos hablando del tipo de vaquero que dice: "_este pueblo no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos?" _

—No. —La risa retumbó en su pecho—. Hablo de política. Me gustaría postularme como comisario.

—Estás hecho un héroe Percy Jackson.

—No, no lo soy. —Él suspiró—. Solamente quiero cuidar de mi familia y de mi rancho. Sé que a algunas personas les puede parecer extraño.

—¿Esto realmente te pertenece?

—Sí, desde el día en el que mi padre murió, cuando tenía seis años. Rachel y Apolo dirigen las cosas, pero me estoy haciendo cargo cada vez más ahora que soy lo suficiente mayor. —Me abrazó, acercándome—. Mi padre me dijo cuando era pequeño que los Jackson han vivido siempre por un dicho. Pasado a través de generaciones.

—¿Cuál es?

—"_La tierra no te pertenece. Tú le perteneces a la tierra. Trabajas para sustentar a los animales, y que ellos te sustenten a ti"._ —Seguí la dirección de su mirada a través de la habitación, para posarla en una pequeña placa de madera que colgaba de la pared. Las palabras que recitaba estaban hermosamente talladas en su superficie—. _"Regir y controlar la tierra es egoísta, pero protegerla y nutrirla es generoso. Eso es para lo que has nacido, igual que cada Jackson antes que tú."_

Parte de mí se sentía con ganas de llorar al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, como si las hubiese dicho un millón de veces antes. Y supe que era porque extrañaba a su padre. La tristeza llenó sus ojos. Era tan profunda. Cuando me sonrió, desapareció, y me gustó pensar que lo hacía sentir mejor, solamente con estar con él.

—¿Y qué se siente tener un trabajo que no has elegido?

—Da miedo, no te voy a mentir —dijo él—. Pero también se siente increíble saber que formo parte de algo grande. Sé de dónde vengo. Y a dónde voy. Sé que un día mis hijos van a tener la mejor vida que cualquier persona pueda tener.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Hijos, Percy?

—Viene con la tierra. Este lugar está destinado sólo a un Jackson.

—¿No sientes que es algo a lo que has sido forzado?

—No, podría firmar para dejarlo todo a cargo de Rachel y Apolo mañana si quisiera. Entonces me iría con Grant y sus hijos.

—Pero amas estar aquí.

—Tienes razón. Lo hago.

—Estoy feliz de haber venido contigo.

—Yo también.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a ir a la deriva, pensando que quizás yo también podría amarlo igual que él. Nunca había estado en un rancho, o alrededor de tantas astas, o incluso una alfombra de piel de oso. Este lugar sin embargo, se sentía más como un hogar que la casa de mis padres. Era cálido y acogedor. Se sentía el amor. Literalmente. En mi casa había una especie de frío en el aire, allí nada te daba la bienvenida. Este lugar era un verdadero hogar.

Estaba casi dormida cuando Percy me codeó.

—Vamos, vamos arriba.

—No, estoy demasiado cansada. —Me reí, tratando de luchar contra mi letargo. No estaba lista para irme a la cama todavía, quería quedarme y hablar del rancho. Quería saber más.

Percy me hizo poner de pie.

—¿Qué hay con lo del sueño de belleza?

—Un mito. Luzco de la misma forma sin importa qué. —Empezamos a reír, y Percy me dio un beso en la mejilla afuera de mi habitación.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —le dije, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio detrás de mí.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente el rancho entero estaba revolucionado por la cosecha de heno, la cual, comenzaría alrededor de los próximos dos días. Pasé la mayor parte del día con Rachel, ayudándola a cocinar algunas cosas para el baile. Percy estaba ocupado ayudando a Apolo para que pudieran terminar su trabajo temprano. Apenas obtuve una mirada fugaz y un guiño de él, pero fue suficiente para hacerme volar el resto del día.

Por la tarde Rachel tuvo que correr a la ciudad para recoger algunos suministros. Fui con ella y me encontré acoplada a su rápido recorrer. Ella se parecía mucho a la abuela, pero con más físico y fuerza.  
Mientras estábamos en la ciudad, pasamos por una tienda de cuero con un par de botas vaqueras blancas para chica situadas en la vidriera. No estaba de ánimos para ser frívola, pero tampoco podía dejarlas pasar desapercibidas. Así que le di a la vieja tarjeta de crédito de mi papá una última gran carga.

Cuando nos íbamos, ella miró mis botas nuevas.

—¿Tienes un vestido a juego?

—¿Para qué? ¿El baile?

Ella asintió, su cara redonda siendo tirada por una sonrisa maternal.

—No puedes ir con jeans. Todas vamos con vestido.

Suspiré, tomando la bolsa que contenía la caja con mis botas nuevas.

—Percy no me dijo que era de etiqueta.

—No lo es tanto, pero Percy es miembro de la especie masculina. Él no piensa en ese tipo de cosas. —Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda—. Vamos muchacha, que se desperdicia el tiempo.

Así que cargué también el vestido en la tarjeta de crédito de mi papá. No era como si él no se lo pudiese permitir. Salía de la tienda con Rachel cuando algo en la vitrina junto a la caja registradora llamó mi atención.

—¿Puedo ver eso? —pregunté. El hombre detrás del mostrador abrió la vitrina y sacó lo que quería—. ¿Qué es?

—Un reloj y una brújula.

Deslicé mis dedos por la banda de cuero y sonreí, sacando mi dinero, no el de mi padre.

—Es perfecto.

Después de ayudar a Rachel a descargar el coche, corrí a mi habitación. Era grande y cómoda, tenía un baño adjunto, y había un mini candelabro de asta sobre la cama.  
Los colores de mi habitación eran verdes profundos y azules terrosos. La cama era enorme, con montones de almohadas y cubierto con una manta con la forma de un lobo negro en el centro. Su armazón estaba tallado en troncos de roble y el mismo olor a pino fresco y canela flotaba en el ambiente.

Lo mejor de todo, la habitación de Percy estaba justo al otro lado del pasillo.  
Me tomé mi tiempo para prepararme. El vestido que compré era de un rojo profundo. Tenía manga corta y la falda acampanada se ensanchaba tanto en la cintura que cuando di vueltas se agitó a mi alrededor.

El toque final era un sombrero de vaquera blanco que Rachel me prestó. Coincidía con mis botas. Le puse brillo a mis labios, dándome una última mirada en el espejo y me dirigí a las escaleras.

—Annabeth, te ves hermosa —exclamó Rachel. Me detuve en el último escalón retorciéndome las manos. Los nervios estaban sacando lo mejor de mí. Quería salir corriendo ¿Pensaría la gente que estaba jugando a disfrazarme? ¿Tratando de verme como una vaquera cuando era una porrista? Bueno, ¿una ex-porrista?

—Annabeth —Percy quedó como muerto y sus ojos me recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies. Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar y esperé que no se riera. Me sentía un poco como una impostora—. Te ves... Vaya. De verdad, increíble.

Miré hacia abajo y de nuevo hacia él.

—¿En serio?

—Por un segundo me quedé sin palabras. —Puso su mano sobre su corazón y retrocedió un paso.

—Gracias.

—No tienes ni idea…

—Así me harás sonrojar. —Sonreí. Él también se veía bien, en sus habituales botas marrones, pero había intercambiado sus gastados jeans por unos más bonitos con una camisa azul estilo occidental. Su cinturón tenía una hebilla brillante con una J grabada en la parte delantera y oro alrededor de los bordes.

—Te ves como un vaquero de verdad... quiero decir, por supuesto, tú eres un vaquero de verdad... sólo te ves realmente bien. Es decir, el cinturón se ve genial… Y creo que estoy balbuceando.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió. Profundizó su voz, dándole un acento grueso.

—Muchas gracias, Annabeth. ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí, dirigiéndome hacia afuera con él. Percy me dio la mano dentro de la camioneta. Seguimos a Rachel y Apolo en la suya. Me dijo que el año pasado el baile no había terminado hasta bien entrada la noche, y que incluso algunas personas no se fueron hasta la salida del sol.

Era un viaje corto, según decía Percy. Los Grace eran sus vecinos… y tomaba treinta minutos para llegar.

El estacionamiento estaba detrás del granero decorado con faroles y luces centellantes; estábamos descendiendo por el sendero de tierra cuando mi bolso vibró. Busqué dentro y encontré mi teléfono.

—Mierda. —Lo levanté para que Percy pudiese ver la identificación de la llamada entrante de mi papá parpadeando en la pantalla. Él negó con la cabeza y estacionó la camioneta en el estacionamiento—. Hola, papá.

Su voz iba y venía. La conexión era horrible. —Annabeth ¿qué tal Boston?

Puse una voz alegre.

—Oh, genial.

—¿Qué hicieron tú y la abuela hoy?

Me mordí el labio y miré a Percy.

—¿Fuimos de compras?

Rodó los ojos y saludó a Rachel y Apolo cuando pasaron junto a la camioneta.

La voz de mi padre crepitaba.

—Suena genial. Tu madre quería que llamara y te dijera que tuvieras un buen vuelo. Es una pena que tengas que acortar una visita tan breve. Nos vemos cuando vuelvas mañana.

—Está bien, adiós —la boca de mi estómago se hundió en cuanto colgué—. Percy, estoy muerta, más que muerta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mi papá cree que vuelvo a casa! —gemí—. Mañana.

—Mierda. ¿Pensé que tu abuela pasaría todo el verano en Boston?

Sacudí la cabeza, marqué su número y no me gustó lo que oí. El abuelo no había ido a Boston. Se había quedado en casa porque se sentía cansado y sin ánimo para socializar. Él no estaba solamente cansado. Estaba enfermo. No tomaría sus antibióticos sólo porque era demasiado testarudo. La abuela iba de regreso a casa para estar con él.  
Cuando le pregunté por qué le había dicho a papá que iba de regreso con ella, dijo que casi se le había escapado dónde realmente me encontraba. Fue un accidente. En sus propias palabras, el gato estaría fuera de la bolsa pronto, y sería mejor que me preparara para la batalla. Ella iría a la guerra con él si tenía que hacerlo, pero él me encontraría. Era bueno en conseguir lo que quería.

—Tienes que irte a casa. —Percy sacudió la cabeza, y abrió la puerta después de que colgara—. Iré a decirle a Rachel y Apolo.

Salí también, importándome poco cuan enfadado se pusiera mi padre o que le había mentido. Sólo me importaba Percy. Prefería correr el riesgo de estar castigada de por vida, sólo para estar más tiempo con él, que irme y desear haberme quedado.

—No me importa, quiero quedarme.

—A mí me importa —gruñó él—. En verdad que me importa. Y por mucho que me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo, no tenemos otra opción. Preferiría estar en buenos términos con un hombre que nunca he conocido que tenerlo odiándome.

—¿Te preocupa lo que un hombre superficial, adinerado y hambriento de poder piense? —Sonó un poco duro, pero tenía que saberlo.

—No, me preocupo por ti. Sé cómo te tratan, y no quiero incluso imaginar cómo serán si los enojamos. —La ira vibraba en su voz. Se paseó como si estuviera desgarrado, pateando una roca—. No quiero perderte, pero en realidad nunca te tuve ¿cierto? No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. No pensamos en el futuro. No de cuando te fueras…

Su voz se endureció, y se volvió hacia mí. Sentí que estaba perdiéndolo también. Como si tuviera razón. Nunca nos habíamos tenido el uno al otro.

—Ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre la reserva de tu vuelo de regreso. ¿Qué dice eso?

—Dice mucho —susurré—. Tú no quieres que me vaya y yo no quiero irme.

—Me gustaría poder detener el tiempo, Annabeth. Que el mañana nunca llegara.—Sentí las lágrimas brotar cuando se volvió hacia el granero—. Voy a buscar a Rachel. Espera aquí.

—¡Percy Jackson, no te alejes de mí!

Enderezó la espalda y se dio la vuelta, acechándome. Me planté sobre mis pies, pensando que iba a gritarme como mi padre. Pero no lo hizo, él habló en voz baja.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Annabeth? Haré lo que sea.

Las piernas me temblaban. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Sabía exactamente lo que quería. Lo había sabido desde hace mucho.

—Bésame.

Él retrocedió.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame. —Apreté los puños a mis costados y esperé—. Solamente bésame Percy.

—No deberíamos…

—Tú quieres hacerlo. ¡Sé qué lo quieres!

Él dio un paso hacia mí, su garganta tragó duro.

—Cambiaría todo.

—Quiero que cambie. —Di un paso hacia él.

—No habrá vuelta atrás, Annabeth.

—No deseo regresar. —Estaba llorando y a él parecía no importarle. Mis lágrimas no lo asustaban y a mí ya no me asustaban tampoco—. No quiero nunca volver atrás, Percy.

Asintió y me acercó hacia él.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí.

—Sí. Bastante. Ahora bésame.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, más amplia de lo que nunca había visto.

—Sí, señora.

Cerré los ojos e incliné la cabeza hacia a atrás. El sombrero de Rachel cayó al suelo, pero no me importó. Los labios de Percy se presionaron contra los míos. Supe que había tomado la decisión correcta. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que estaba en dónde se suponía que debía estar.

Percy me besó lento y dulce en el aire fresco de la noche. Cambié. Él lo hizo. Los dos cambiamos.

_Ya no era una porrista o la hija mimada de un hombre rico. _

_Mi vida antes de Percy no me definía. _

_Todo cambió. Las cosas nunca serían lo mismo. _

_Y qué gran aventura sería_

_*Relleno de camisa: Insulto que se le da alguien encontrado como estúpido e inútil, personas que por lo general son de alta posición social e ingresos. En el insulto se le da más crédito a "la camisa" que a "la persona" que la lleva, conocida meramente como el relleno. _

_**Lamento la demora, pero deben saber que no me encuentro en mi mejor momento, por lo quizá me demoro en actualizar, pero descuiden no abandonare la historia :D**_

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

—_Percy es un muchacho responsable y sabe lo que quiere. Una de esas cosas resultas ser tú. Puesto que me agradas, y parecer ser tanto inteligente como responsable, ¿cómo puedo discutir? ¿Eres joven? Sí, realmente joven. ¿Funcionará? No lo sé. ¿Creo que ustedes dos se volvieron locos? Un poco. —Me sonrió abiertamente, con sus mejillas rosadas incluso más sonrojadas por el baile—. Pero creo que todo en la vida se trata de aprender y crecer. Yo preferiría hacerlo con alguien que hacerlo sola._


	16. Capitulo 15

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**¡Lamento la demora, pero como dije en el capitulo anterior estos días no me he encontrado muy bien que digamos!**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Annabeth.**_

Percy me sonrió desde el otro lado del granero mientras le hablaba a algunos de los sujetos locales. Yo estaba sentada en una silla contra la pared al lado de Rachel. Sus pies estaban  
cansados y necesitaba sentarse para aguantar este baile.

Yo estaba esperando el ponche que Percy había ido a buscar. Cada vez que él me miraba mi corazón se disparaba y me dolía el rostro por la sonrisa que había pegado ahí.

—Las cosas están cambiando. —Rachel empujó algunos cabellos perdidos de nuevo en el moño que había arreglado con esmero y negó con la cabeza—. Cambiando rápido.

No entendí bien lo que quería decir y arranqué los ojos de Percy.

—¿Disculpa?

—Entre tú y mi muchacho. —Rachel soltó una carcajada—. Bueno, él en realidad no es mi muchacho.

—Él es tuyo Rachel. —Sonreí.

—No desde que nos fuimos de la casa —dijo ella, sacándose un zapato a patadas para frotarse el pie—. Entre el momento en que te fuiste y el momento en que viniste a bailar. Puedo verlo.

—Eres muy perceptiva.

—Aja. —Se sacó el otro zapato también—. Él también estaba llevando puesto tu brillo labial.

Mi rostro se puso rojo y aparté la mirada.

—Oh, cielos.

Ella palmeó mi pierna con su mano libre.

—Mira cariño, yo tuve tu edad una vez. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿a dónde va esto?

Tragué con fuerza.

—¿A dónde va?

—¿A dónde se dirigen ustedes dos? —aclaró ella—. ¿De regreso a Florida?

—No. —Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla y encontré mis botas repentinamente fascinantes de ver. Incluso tenía un rasguño en la derecha.

—Oh, ¿entonces tú vas a regresar al final del verano y él va a ir a visitarte?

—Eh… —_Bueno, tal vez no_—. Eso creo.

Ella resopló y recogió sus zapatos.

—Ustedes van a conseguir una bronca de parte de tus padres.

Mi boca cayó abierta y encontré sus ojos. Los mismo ojos color verdes de Chase. Estoy pensando que era un rasgo familiar.

—¿Tú no vas a echarnos una bronca?

Ella se encogió de hombros, saludando a otra mujer y preguntándole como estaba antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Percy es un muchacho responsable y sabe lo que quiere. Una de esas cosas resultas ser tú. Puesto que me agradas, y parecer ser tanto inteligente como responsable, ¿cómo puedo discutir?

Luché por encontrar una buena respuesta, pero ella no había terminado de hablar.

—¿Eres joven? Sí, realmente joven. ¿Funcionará? No lo sé. ¿Creo que ustedes dos se volvieron locos? Un poco. —Me sonrió abiertamente, con sus mejillas rosadas incluso más sonrojadas por el baile—. Pero creo que todo en la vida se trata de aprender y crecer. Yo preferiría hacerlo con alguien que hacerlo sola.

Se puso de pie, plantó un beso en mi mejilla y se marchó a buscar a Apolo, descalza.  
Yo estaba tan impactada que ni siquiera noté a Percy cuando se sentó a mi lado y me tendió una taza de ponche.

—Oye, Rachel y Apolo se van. Dijeron que dejarán la puerta de la cocina sin seguro para nosotros… no que alguna vez la cierren… ¿te estás sintiendo bien? —Ondeó una mano frente a mi rostro.  
Esperaba que las cosas no nos estallaran en nuestras caras.

—Rachel me tomó por sorpresa.

Su sonrisa con hoyuelos hizo cosas graciosas a mi ritmo cardíaco.

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Ella nos tiene descubiertos.

—Rachel es más inteligente de lo que demuestra. —Envolvió su brazo a mí alrededor—. Estás asustada de que ella se fuese a molestar.

Me reí nerviosamente.

—Sip, bastante.

—Nosotros no nos molestamos como la gente a la que estás acostumbrada. Créeme.

—Lo haré, y lo hago —dije, sintiendo el ritmo de la música country casi como si estuviera palpitando a través de mis venas.

—Ven y baila conmigo. —Él dejó el ponche en un asiento vacío y me haló hacia la pista. Dejé que toda preocupación me abandonara. El mañana se haría cargo de sí mismo.

Este era nuestro primer baile juntos. Yo tenía ritmo al igual que Percy, un ritmo sorprendentemente bueno. Me guió en un paso doble, y después de un par de canciones yo me sabía los pasos de memoria y estábamos riendo y volando a través de la pista de baile. Él me giró, me bajó y yo estaba mareada de todo eso. Estábamos riendo, y las personas nos miraban fijamente. A ninguno de nosotros nos importó.  
Sin embargo, a medida que la noche avanzaba, sentí un poco del dolor de Rachel. No había habido nada de tiempo para ablandar mis botas nuevas. Le pedí a Percy un descanso y me senté en una paca de heno cerca de la pista de baile mientras él iba a encontrar el baño.

El granero estaba expertamente decorado en el interior. Manteles a cuadros blancos y rojos cubrían filas de mesas de picnic en el lado más alejado. Había luces y farolas que colgaban entrecruzadas sobre la pista de baile. Una gran bandera de los Estados Unidos había estado colgando de las vigas en el centro del granero.

Era una verdadera fiesta… de acuerdo con el tío Apolo.

—Hola. —Miré hacia arriba hacia un desconocido chico rubio. Era alto, y tal vez un poco desgarbado, pero crecido en su mayoría. Tenía brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisita de niño—. Soy Tuck

Sonreí.

—Annabeth.

Se sentó a mi lado y se metió un pedazo de heno en la boca.

—Debes ser nueva por aquí, nunca antes te había visto hasta que bailaste con Jackson.

—¿Conoces a Percy?

No estaba segura de toda la cosa de masticar heno, y negué con la cabeza cuando él me tendió un pedazo. Tuck se rió entre dientes. Él era uno de esos del tipo acogedor.

—Sí, de toda la vida. Soy un Callahan.

Levanté las cejas, suponiendo que eso significaba algo.

—Está bien.

—Los Callahan y los Jackson solían ser enemigos. —Bajó la voz en un susurro sigiloso y sonrió—. Pero está bien, ni siquiera recordamos por lo que peleábamos.

—Tierras. —Otro chico se acercó con rasgos más oscuros y estaba masticando, pero no era heno—. Soy Jason Grace.

—Annabeth —dije, sonriendo. Él se sentó a mi otro lado—. Tomo eso como que también conoces a Percy de toda la vida.

—Sip, Apolo también es mi tío. —Jason inclinó hacia atrás su sombrero negro de vaquero y escupió en su taza roja—. ¿Estás con Jackson?

Traté de no arrugar la nariz.

—Sí.

Tuck me sonrió ampliamente, dándole un asentimiento con la cabeza a Jason.

—Los Grace y los Jackson nunca pelearon por tierras.

Eché un vistazo entre los chicos.

—¿Por qué pelearon?

—Mujeres —dijo Jason.

—No, era por ganado. Los Jackson y los Valdez peleaban por mujeres —lo corrigió Tuck—. Espera, podría estar equivocado…

Jason cruzó los brazos y apoyó la espalda contra la pared detrás de la paca de heno.

—Jackson tiene los mismos instintos que el resto de sus ancestros. Ya viene de camino.

Miré a través de la pista de baile para ver a Percy al otro lado mirando ferozmente a los chicos sentados juntos a mí. Le sonreí y le hice señas. Él frunció el ceño y aceleró el ritmo.

—Grace y Callahan —dijo Percy una vez que estuvo dentro del rango auditivo—. Las cosas nunca cambian. ¿Dónde está Valdez?

Tuck se puso de pie y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Percy.

—Es bueno verte también hombre. No sé a dónde fue.

Jason sonrió malvadamente.

—Leo está en el desván con Reyna.

Tuck volteó hacia Jason.

—Cabrón, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Oye, ellos se gustan.

—Al infierno si me importa, esa es mi hermanita.

Tuck golpeó su sombrero vaquero en sus jeans, se lo puso en la cabeza y corrió a lo largo del granero para subir una escalera.

Jason se volteó hacia mí.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Sonreí, sin mirar a Percy, y negué con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero me duelen los pies. No voy a bailar por un par de canciones.

—Sácate las botas. ¡La noche apenas está empezando! —Jason se puso de pie de golpe y me tendió la mano.

Para ser honesta, estaba un poco tentada, pero no lo suficiente como para sentir que me estaría perdiendo algo. En su mayor parte sólo quería quitarme las botas.

—Lo siento, pero de aquí en adelante sólo bailaré con Percy.

Hubo un chillido, y las cabezas de todas las personas voltearon al lugar por donde se había ido Tuck. Una chica castaña estaba inclinada sobre un lado del desván, observando a los chicos luchando en una pila de heno abajo.

—Maldita sea. —Jason negó con la cabeza y sonrió—. Mejor voy a separarlos antes de que nuestros padres los vean.

—Fue un placer conocerte —dije cuando él corrió hacia los chicos y se zambulló en la refriega. Ahora había tres de ellos, y no podía decir quién era quién con todo ese heno volando alrededor—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres unirte a ellos? —le pregunté a Percy, riendo cuando Jason agarró a Tuck por la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo arrancó de Leo.

Percy se rió entre dientes.

—No, estoy bien. Jason y Leo, quien es un Valdez, han estado luchando por Reyna desde que pudieron caminar. En realidad, me sorprende que Jason no separara a Reyna y a Leo. Debe estarla superado.

—¿Y qué tiene Reyna que decir?

—Honestamente, creo que a ella le gusta. Pero antes de irme me preguntaba si realmente iba a estar con Leo. Ahora estoy seguro.

—¿Y por qué no con Jason?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Reyna no sabría qué hacer con él. Él tiene una personalidad fuerte, pasaría por encima de ella. Leo, por otra parte, es completamente lo opuesto. Reyna puede pasarle por encima a él.

—¡Oye! —La chica llamada Reyna, que estaba en el desván, divisó a Percy y le hizo señas—. ¡Encontrémonos atrás!

—Entonces… —Percy me sacó de la paca de heno y sus ojos brillaron con picardía—. ¿Qué te parece tener una aventura?

_**:::::::::::::::**_

_**Vale. Es corto. Si mañana me encuentro mejor les traigo otro capitulo. **_

_**Tuve un enredo con todos los apellidos, no sabia a quien poner, xDD. **_

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

—_Caray, lo siento, estoy interrumpiendo algo… —Jason silbó un par de abucheos y lo ignoré—. Pero eso está bien, ustedes dos haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro, no me miren. _

_No lo miré. Si no estaba recibiendo atención se alejaría. _

—_¡Oh, Dios mío! —Annabeth cubrió sus ojos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? _

_Maldición, ¿ahora qué… _

—_¡Joder hombre, ponte algo de ropa!_


	17. Capitulo 16

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**Percy.**_

Lleve a Annabeth detrás del granero a tiempo para alcanzar a todos los demás. Tuck, Jason, Leo y Reyna estaban esperando. Nos mantuvimos en las sombras y nos dirigimos a los establos. Los Callahan tenían más caballos que nadie alrededor. Así que nunca extrañaban unos pocos cuando los pedíamos prestados para bajar al lago. Aunque si el papá de Tuck nos encontraba prestando los caballos, tendríamos que dar algunas explicaciones…

Tuck fue primero, seguido por su hermana. Jason y Leo siguieron. Sostuve la mano de Annabeth y miré alrededor nuestro.

—¿Lista para correr?

Asintió.

—Sí.

—¡Ya! —Corrimos a los establos. Esperaba que nadie nos viera. Los caballos fueron rápidamente ensillados. Elegí uno que había cabalgado antes, Chester, un árabe marrón. Conseguí una yegua pinta de temperamento fácil llamada Potts para Annabeth. Una vez que estuvo sentada monté mi caballo.

—Uh. —Se sujetaba fuerte de la rienda, un poco preocupada. —¿No puedo montar contigo?

—No esta vez. Sólo montaré doble en Blackjack. —No montaría con alguien en un caballo que no conocía bien. Blackjack y yo nos entendíamos entre sí. El confiaba en mí y yo confiaba en él—. No te preocupes, estoy guiándote. Sólo quédate sentada como te mostré y sigue mis instrucciones.

—Oh, estoy aguantando. Confía en mí. —Agarró la rienda apretada mientras nos sacaba de los establos.

Reyna y Leo habían despegado detrás de Jason. Tuck estaba en el medio y Annabeth y yo cerrábamos la marcha. Fuimos a paso lento, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar en un caballo sola.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó. Tuck miró sobre su hombro.

—El Arroyo Jackson. Tiempo para nadar.

Vi la cara de Annabeth, pensando que ella pensaba que Tuck lo había perdido.

—¿Hay un arroyo que lleva el nombre de tu familia?

—Sí —dije.

—Y el Lago Jackson —resopló Tuck—. No seas modesto hombre. La secundaria lleva tu nombre también.

Maldición… estaba esperando preparar a Annabeh para saber de dónde vengo, no volcarlo sobre ella en una noche.

Sus cejas subieron.

—¿Alguna vez ibas a decirme esto?

—Sí, sólo no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. —Miré a Tuck, pero él siguió su camino. Estábamos de vuelta en mi tierra, dirigiéndonos a la parte más profunda del arroyo. Estaba justo sobre la siguiente colina.

—Oye, ¿Percy te dijo con quién está relacionado?

—Tuck —le advertí—. Ahora no es el momento adecuado.

—¿Qué, no le dijiste sobre John Jackson?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Briar.

—John Jackson.

—Callahan. —Quería golpearlo. Si sólo tuviera mi fusta.

—Era el tío abuelo de Percy. El hermano de su abuelo.

—Maldita sea, Tuck. —Espoleé a Chester hacia delante y traté de agárralo.  
El rió y dio a su caballo marcha atrás. Demasiado rápido para Chester ya que estábamos guiando a Annabeth y Potts.

—¡No le dijiste! Jackson, ¿qué pasa contigo?

—Dime ¿qué, exactamente? —Annabeth tiró de mi brazo—. Percy, ¿de qué está hablando?

—Tuck voy a envolver mis manos alrededor de tu cuello y apretarlo. Veremos quién se ríe entonces.

—Oye, alguien tenía que decirle. —Sonrió—. Parece que soy el mejor hombre para el trabajo.

Llegamos a la cima de la colina con vistas al arroyo. Leo, Reyna y Jason ya estaban nadando.  
La voz de Annabeth creció aprensiva.

—No estoy realmente con lo de bañarme desnuda…

Yo no iba a desnudar mi trasero para que el mundo lo viera, eso era malditamente seguro.

—No te preocupes, nunca hemos hecho eso.

—Así que, sobre John Jackson —continuó Tuck, desmontando y quitándose sus botas para nadar—, él huyó a Texas un día, debido a que odiaba la ganadería y prefirió el oro negro a la mierda de vaca.

—Nunca confíes en un Callahan. —Deje a Annabeth con los caballos y me abalancé sobre Tuck. Él me pateó, pero me las arreglé para tirarlo al arroyo, con toda la ropa puesta—. Ahora mantén tu pico cerrado.

Salió a la superficie y escupió la boca llena de agua.

—¡Mierda, está helada! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Jason nadó y golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—¿Están tus orejas llenas, idiota? Percy no te quiere diciéndole a Annabeth sobre su tío abuelo, el magnate del petróleo.

___Genial, simplemente genial. _

—Muchísimas gracias, Jason.

Flotaba sobre su espalda por el arroyo, sonriendo.

—En cualquier momento, hombre.

Me volví para encontrar a Annabeth aún sentada en Potts, ambas manos con los nudillos blancos en la rienda, a pesar de que el caballo estaba perfectamente quieto. Frunció el ceño.

—Percy...

Suspiré, ayudándola a bajar.

—Sí, lo sé… tengo algunas explicaciones que dar.

Optamos por no nadar y nos sentamos en lo alto de la colina, mirando las estrellas. Era una hermosa noche. No por ser un bobo, Annabeth era más bonita que cualquier estrella en el cielo.

—Entonces, ¿eres rico también? —preguntó, recogiendo hojas de hierba.

—Supongo… —Honestamente no me gustaba hablar de dinero. La verdad era que tenía un montón de él.

—¿Y dejaste que todos mis supuestos amigos te llamaran un pueblerino y blanco pobre cuando podrías haber demostrado que estaban equivocados?—Ató un trozo de hierba en un nudo y lo arrojó contra el viento.

—No tengo que justificar o probarme a nadie. No iba a comprar un Bentley para que dejaran de burlarse de mí. —Podría haberlo hecho. En realidad, podría haber comprado el club de campo. Había oído que estaba a la venta… Eso realmente los habría callado.

—Entonces cuéntame sobre John Jackson.

Dejé salir una respiración profunda y me recosté para mirar a la luna, cruzando mis manos tras mi cabeza.

—Bueno, era el hermano mayor de mi abuelo. Un solterón empedernido, que tuvo una sarta de novias hasta el día que murió.

—Suena como que no era del tipo que se casa.

—No, no lo era. Dejó el rancho cuando era joven, fue a Texas. Compró algo de terreno, hizo unas pocas transacciones comerciales y dio en el clavo. —Mi abuelo me había contado esta historia hace cuatro años, el día que recibimos la noticia de que su hermano había muerto de vejez—. Oro negro y mucho de él. Su voluntad declaraba que todo sería dividido entre su sobrina y sobrino, mi papá y Rachel. Pero papá estaba muerto, así que después de algunas cosas legales que no entendía aún, fue para mí. Yo era el heredero de mi padre, y ahora el heredero de un hombre del petróleo de Texas que nunca había conocido.

—Entonces, ¿qué te dejó? —preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, buscando formas en las estrellas.

—No importa.

—¿Crees que voy a cambiar mi forma de pensar sobre ti?

—No. —Escuché a Jason gritando y riendo en la distancia, Reyna chillando. Estaban tramando algo probablemente loco.

Annabeth se arrastró a mi lado y se ubicó en la hierba, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Ya sabes, un montón de dinero no cambia nada. Sólo los niveles del campo de juego entre nosotros.

Sacudí mi cabeza, mirando hacia ella.

—Te hago parecer un mendigo.

—Caray, lo siento, estoy interrumpiendo algo… —Jason silbó un par de abucheos y lo ignoré—. Pero eso está bien, ustedes dos haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro, no me miren.

No lo miré. Si no estaba recibiendo atención se alejaría.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Annabeth cubrió sus ojos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Maldición, ¿ahora qué…_

—¡Joder hombre, ponte algo de ropa!

Jason estaba parado sobre una roca, su culo completamente desnudo frente a nosotros, sosteniendo su Stetson delante de su entrepierna.

—Oye, no puedo evitarlo. Tuck tomó mi ropa mientras estaba cambiándome.

Annabeth descubrió sus ojos.

—Simplemente no te des la vuelta, ¿está bien?

Jason gruño, mirando por encima del hombro.

—¡Voy a atarte de pies y manos y te dejaré para los osos Tuck!

—¡Luna azul, me viste parado solo! —Uno de los chicos cantaba fuera de tono. Sonaba como Leo.

—No —gritó Tuck—. Vamos a llamarlo una luna blanca, flotando sola. Dos globos gordos separados por una gran grieta…

Jason maldijo y se echó a correr, yendo detrás de quien estuviera más cercano.

—Ah, diablos. —Miré a Annabeth. Estaba cubriendo su boca, resoplando de risa—. Lo siento, fueron criados por lobos.

Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba riendo tan fuerte.

—Está bien, realmente me gustan.

—Sí, no son tan malos. —Nos recostamos de nuevo en la hierba, Annabeth apoyó el codo en mi pecho y me miró.

—Así que, escúpelo. ¿Qué eres, un millonario? —Se quitó el sombrero de Rachel y lo puso a un lado de nosotros, poniendo el mío en su cabeza. Era demasiado grande, pero inclinó la visera hacia atrás lo suficiente para verme.

—Lo era cuando mi padre murió. —Hice un gesto rodeándonos—. Esto es de cincuenta mil acres. Si yo fuera a pegar un cartel de venta para él, tendría un valor de más de treinta millones.

—Santa mierda. —Golpeó con fuerza mi pecho—. Percy, ¿Qué demonios?

—No es algo que vaya diciendo a cada persona que conozco.

Sonrió.

—Bueno, al menos puedes mantenerte por tu cuenta contra mi padre si tienes que hacerlo. A él le gusta la gente rica.

—¿Qué hay de ti, te gusta la gente rica?

Arrugó su nariz.

—Bueno, no, porque los que conozco son idiotas. Pero tú no eres como ellos, y es por eso que me gustas tanto.

—Gracias —dije, sabiendo que podía confiar en Annabeth con esto. Ella no buscaba dinero. De hecho, tenía la sensación de que quemaría el dinero en efectivo en un barril si tuviera la oportunidad.  
Annabeth empezó a dormirse un rato más tarde. Saqué mi teléfono para ver la hora. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Tuck volvió a subir, su camisa estaba rasgada y todavía estaba empapado, pero parecía que había tenido un buen momento.

—Oye, ¿te gustaría llevarla de vuelta al racho, supongo?

Asentí, y Annabeth bostezó.

—Sí, ahora sería genial.

Las luces de un auto llenaron el campo detrás de nosotros y miré sobre mi hombro para ver a Jason conduciendo mi camioneta. Completamente vestido, gracias a Dios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Salió, dejándolo encendido.

—Oh, sólo viendo si aún puedo manipular los cables de un auto para que encienda sin llaves… parece que puedo.

Annabeth miró alrededor.

—¿A dónde fueron Leo y Reyna?

Tuck se dejo caer y arrancó la hierba.

—No lo sé. No debería preocuparme, mucho.

Jason lo golpeó en la espalda.

—Así es.

—Oye, Leo es un buen chico —dije, parándome con Annabeth—. Pero ¿por qué me trajiste mi camioneta?

—Necesitamos dos caballos extra. —Sonrió Jason—. Recibí una llamada de Zoey y su amiga Piper. Las conocimos hace un par de semanas. Vamos a sacarlas a hurtadillas y ver a dónde nos lleva la noche.

A Tuck parecía que le gustaba el plan y reunió los caballos. Les dije buenas noches y ayudé a Annabeth en la camioneta. Una vez que tuve las llaves en el encendido, y los cables debajo parecían normales, manejamos a través del campo hacia el camino y volvimos al rancho.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el Capitulo?**_


	18. Capitulo 17

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 17.**_

_**Annabeth**_

Dos días después y yo no había oído nada de mi familia. No me sorprendía. Mi padre probablemente olvidó que tenía que estar en casa. No sería la primera vez. Antes, me había quedado con la abuela por semanas; no se daría cuenta de que me había ido hasta que llegaba a casa y le decía dónde había estado.

Todavía era un poco desconcertante, no saber cuando podría recibir una llamada de él. Me había preparado para ello, pero hasta ahora, nada. Ni una palabra de nadie.  
La temporada de cosecha de heno llegó y lo mismo hizo la lluvia. Cubos y cubos de lluvia. Llovía durante un período de tres días seguidos y luego de vez en cuando. No había nada que se pudiera hacer. El heno estaba empapado y no podían empezar a cortarlo o secarlo hasta que las nubes se vaciaran.

Tomé a Whiskers y él ronroneó contra mi pecho, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera rascarle la barbilla. Estaba en el porche en uno de los columpios. Ya era tarde. Rayos rompían en la distancia. La lluvia había cesado, por ahora.

—Bueno, ¿qué va a pasar? —le pregunté a Jason mientras subía los escalones del porche y se hundía en una de las mecedoras.

Había venido ayudar a reparar un tractor de Percy, pero sobre todo creo que estaba aburrido esperando la lluvia. Eran buenos amigos. Ellos a veces se irritaban el uno al otro, pero en su mayor parte, se llevaban bien. Me estaba empezando a gustar también. Tenía esa misma personalidad, tranquila como la de Percy. No me sentía como que tenía que impresionarlo.

Ahora que lo pienso, no tenía que impresionar a nadie aquí o poner una cara. La última vez que me puse rímel fue la noche del baile. Era liberador.

Los Jackson y sus amigos eran gente buena que trabajaban duro y se amaban entre ellos aún más.

—Hemos perdido una semana de cosecha de heno. Todo irá bien, pero si perdemos más tiempo, va a estar estrecho. —Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y acarició uno de los collies* a sus pies. Había perros por todas partes.

Éste había llegado con Jason.

—¿No es ese Moose? ¿Verdad? Tengo que conseguir ese heno.

—¿Así que tu familia cosecha heno también? —le pregunté.

—Sí, pero no en esta escala. Tenemos cerca de diez mil hectáreas y mil cien cabezas de ganado. Aunque vamos a sentir la tensión tanto como los Jackson, si no más. —Jason se inclinó a la derecha y escupió en el patio—. El trabajo es estrictamente familiar. No empleamos a ninguna persona ajena como los Jackson. Tienen... ¿qué, de diez a quince jornaleros, además de la familia? Nosotros tenemos a mis padres, hermanos gemelos mayores, abuelos y a mí. Realmente no puedo contar con mi hermana, sin embargo, ella es demasiado joven.

—Vamos a estar bien —le gritó Apolo.

Él estaba en el patio jugando con su camioneta. El capó estaba levantado y tenía las manos negras con grasa. Rachel dijo que le gustaba arreglar cosas. Lo mantenía ocupado y fuera de su cabello... así que a veces rompía cosas a propósito sólo para que él las arreglara. Soluciones fáciles, de acuerdo con Percy. Me contó que en algunas ocasiones incluyó grandes piezas de maquinaria, como la camioneta.

—Oye, el tractor está arreglado. —Percy dio la vuelta por un lado de la casa con Stinker.

—Maldita sea, quería ayudar. —Apolo negó con la cabeza y volvió a juguetear con la camioneta.

—Tal vez la próxima vez. —Rachel apareció sonriente en el umbral.

—En realidad no podrías romper un tractor —susurré. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cariño, con Apolo incapaz de trabajar con los hombres como solía hacerlo, me quedaría con un martillo a su alcance para mantenerlo ocupado. Me gusta mi cocina libre de entrometidos.

—Dictadora con una cuchara de madera. —Sonrió Jerry, limpiándose las manos en los jeans.

—Hola. —Percy me miró, y luego al lugar a mi lado en el columpio.

Sonreí, pensando que me acompañaría, pero miró a Whiskers y se cruzó de brazos. Honestamente, era sólo un gato. Lo dejé en el porche. Su cola se fue directamente al aire y comenzó a protestar, caminando hacia un lado mientras Percy se dirigía hacia la mecedora.  
Whiskers dio un manotazo, sus uñas golpeando las botas de Percy.

—Maldita sea.

—Oh, mi pobre bebé. —Rachel agarró al gato y lo llevó a la casa con ella, riendo.

—Bebé mi trasero. —Se sentó Percy y puso su brazo alrededor de mí.

—No lo entiendo —dije—. ¿Por qué ese gato te odia?

—No tengo ni idea.

Sonreí, pero luego mis labios se curvaron… olí algo...

—Percy, ¿dónde estabas antes de arreglar el tractor? —Jason se rio —Afuera con las vacas. Caminé sobre la mierda. —Percy se sacó sus botas y las tiró hacia el césped

Él trató de besarme y yo negué con la cabeza.

—¡Eh… eh, no! —chillé, pero me robó un beso antes de que pudiera alejarme—. Voy a oler mal.

—Bueno, ustedes dos que se diviertan. —Jason se puso de pie, llamando a Moose con él—. Es hora de que nos vayamos. Tengo una cita caliente más tarde. No quiero recoger a Piper oliendo como tú, Jackson.

—Adiós, gracias por la ayuda —dijo Percy—. Si nos necesitas para agilizar la cosecha de heno, házmelo saber. Puedo prescindir de unos cuantos muchachos si tu padre está presionado por el tiempo.

—Gracias, se lo diré. —Asintió Jason, subiendo en su camioneta. Moose subió a la cama, moviendo la cola.

Vi la camioneta alejarse.

—Todavía necesitas una ducha.

Percy olfateó su camisa.

—Lo sé.

No puedo olerlo ya, y eso es probablemente algo malo. Era hora de ir a la casa, y Percy entró en el patio para sacar a Apolo lejos de la camioneta. Otra tormenta estaba en camino. Rachel tendría lista la cena pronto y yo iba a ayudarla a poner la mesa ya que éramos las únicas que estábamos limpias.

Pero una vez que Apolo despejo el porche y entró en la casa, Percy estaba de espaldas a mí en el patio, tratando de averiguar lo que su tía le había hecho a la camioneta.

Miré la manguera del jardín, sintiéndome un poco, bueno... mal. Cerró el capó y silbó a los perros, haciéndoles saber que era hora de ir adentro. Tan pronto como se volvió tuve la manguera en la mano y dejé que el agua saliera. La corriente lo golpeó directo en el pecho, empapando su camisa. Por un segundo, él simplemente me miró, apoyando las manos en sus caderas. Estaba de pie en un charco de lodo, empapado. Empecé a reír.

—Ahora hueles como Stinker

—Vamos a ver si te gusta.

Arremetió contra mí, agarró la manguera y la volvió hacia mí. Me eché hacia atrás sobre la manguera, luchando por el control. Mis pies descalzos se deslizaron hacia abajo. Percy me agarró riendo, y nos fuimos abajo, deslizándonos por el patio. Tenía barro y pasto por todas partes. Tomé un puñado y lo unté en su rostro.

Apuntó la manguera justo para que el barro salpicara de mi cabeza a los pies.

—Tú ganas. ¡Me rindo! —chillé, arrastrándome lejos. Su mano se cerró alrededor de mi tobillo y me tiró de nuevo, sólo para dejar caer un puñado de barro en mi cabeza. Nos reímos, yaciendo sobre nuestras espaldas en el charco, cuando Rachel apareció por encima de nosotros. Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Pareja de cerdos rodando. Ni piensen venir a la casa así... vayan a saltar en el estanque primero. Voy a dejar las toallas en el porche trasero

Me senté y bajé la mirada sobre mí misma. Estaba cubierta de barro. También lo estaba Percy.

—De acuerdo. —Percy se puso de pie, tirando de mí con él. Nos resbalamos y deslizamos por el patio, alrededor de la parte trasera de la casa. Bajó la mirada hacia mí, untando un poco del barro en mi cara—. Mejor cuida tu espalda, bebé Annabeth.

Le sonreí, mirando detrás de mí bromeando.

—No veo a nadie allí.

—Sabelotodo. —Me agarró por la cintura, arrojándome encima de su hombro. Grité, mirando a sus pies devorarse el suelo mientras se echaba a correr. Le di una patada con mis piernas, pero él no me iba a bajar por nada.

—¡Percy! —Me encontré volando por el aire y hacia el estanque detrás de la casa—. ¡No es justo!

Él estaba en el muelle, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, riendo.

—Lo siento.

Nadé hacia el embarcadero, sosteniendo ambos brazos lejos de él.

—Ayúdame, por favor.

Él se estiró hacia abajo, pero usé la gravedad a mi favor y lo tiré de cabeza. Salió a la superficie, el lodo girando alrededor de nosotros.

—Bien, hemos terminado.

Nadé hacia atrás, mirándolo.

—Hasta la próxima vez.

—Ja. —Golpeó el agua—. Lo que tú digas.

Con una sonrisa sumergí la cabeza y me enjuagué el cabello. El barro se disolvió con bastante facilidad, pero cuando finalmente salí del estanque, era inútil tratar de secarnos. Había empezado a llover de nuevo. Corrimos hasta la casa y llegamos al porche trasero justo cuando las nubes se rompían con truenos y relámpagos.

Retorcí el agua de mi cabello y me puse los jeans.

—Vamos a empapar el suelo.

Percy se quitó la camisa, tirándola al porche.

—No. —Sacudí mi cabeza—. ¡Oh no, estamos afuera, la gente va a ver!

Él miró alrededor.

—¿Exactamente quién? No tenemos vecinos

Hice una mueca.

—¿Qué pasa con tus tíos?

—Las persianas están cerradas.

Y subió de sus pantalones…

—A diferencia de ti, no soy una exhibicionista. —Le di la espalda hasta que tuvo una toalla.

—Vamos a sentarnos aquí hasta que me seque.

—Vamos, va a hacer frío más tarde. Vas a helarte, luego te vas a enfermar y te perderás la cosecha de heno.

Cuando estuve segura de que él no miraba, sumé mi ropa a la suya, amontonándola en la puerta trasera. Envolví bien apretada la toalla y me deslicé hacia la casa. Estábamos en el cuarto de atrás. Había una mesa de billar y una pantalla plana montada sobre un viejo bar. Los Jackson no eran bebedores, como mi abuela, la mayoría era sólo para alardear y para las fiestas.

Había tres escaleras en la casa. Una en el salón, una junto a la cocina, y una en el cuarto de atrás. Así que nadie se dio cuenta que nos deslizamos a nuestras habitaciones para vestirnos. Los pasillos de arriba no se conectaban porque la casa tenía numerosas modificaciones en los últimos años. Era un poco confuso, pero después de un tiempo entendí la forma de pasar el rato en ella.

En la cena, Grant y su familia estuvieron ausentes. No comían en la casa grande todas las noches, sólo el domingo y ocasiones especiales. Era tranquilo y cómodo.

Posteriormente Percy y yo limpiamos la cocina para que Rachel y Apolo pudieran poner sus pies en alto. Una vez hecho esto, subimos al segundo piso a ver una película, en una segunda sala del tipo que daba hacia fuera de la entrada. Sólo un poco de espacio fuera de la normalidad del resto de la casa. Se suponía que iba a ser otro dormitorio, pero sacaron una pared, dejando una entrada abierta.

El teléfono de Percy sonó justo cuando la película comenzó. Él no dijo nada, pero…

—Sí, está bien. Gracias.

—¿Quién era? —le pregunté cuando colgó

—Grant. Trae tus zapatos. —Agarró el control remoto y apagó el televisor, tirando de mí en el sofá—. Date prisa.

Agarré las botas blancas de mi habitación.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Es una sorpresa —dijo por las escaleras. Lo seguí una vez que tuve mis botas puestas. Tomó dos impermeables de la cremallera y sostuvo uno para mí.

Corrimos hacia la lluvia. Percy, tomó mi mano apretándola con la suya. Mis botas se llenaron de barro, pero no me importó. Nos apresuramos a pesar de la lluvia a los establos. La puerta estaba abierta, algunas luces encendidas. Me quedé cerca de él, preguntándome, acerca de qué era toda esa emoción, mientras me conducía a la última caseta de la izquierda.

Nos quitamos nuestros impermeables y los arrojamos al suelo. Grant estaba esperando por nosotros, apoyado en la puerta de la cabina.

—Percy, ¿lo tienes desde aquí? —Grant se quitó los guantes y se los metió en el bolsillo. Me entregó una radio y sonrió—. Que se diviertan. Me estoy yendo. Déjame saber si tienes problemas y estaré abajo para ayudar.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de Percy en el establo. Había un caballo. Uno blanco y grande.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Grant pensó que podrías desear ver esto. —Percy echó su brazo alrededor de mí y me besó en la mejilla—. Sissy va a parir.

—Ella ¿qué?

—Va a tener un bebé. —Me agarró la radio y contuvo un grito de emoción, para no asustar al caballo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, vamos a instalarnos. —Él me llevó hasta una escalera y agarró una manta de fieltro que había sido arrojada por la borda de un puesto vacío. Lo seguí hasta una plataforma cubierta de heno con vista a Sissy—. Podríamos estar aquí durante un tiempo.

—¿Sabías que estaríamos haciendo esto? —Le ayudé a extender la manta y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, colgando las piernas por encima del borde.

—No esta noche. Grant dijo que tenía unos días por delante. —Él sonrió, asintiendo al caballo—. Pero la naturaleza se encuentra en su propio horario.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y le escribí a la abuela, enviándole un par de fotos. Estaba tan emocionada por conseguir ver a un caballo nacer. Le pregunté cómo estaban mis padres. Ella respondió, bien, y ajenos a todo. Mis padres no podían detenerse durante unos minutos para verlos, o incluso preguntar por mí.

_Súper. _

Pocas horas pasaron. Nos acurrucamos en la manta, en nuestros lados, por lo que podía ver hacia abajo en el establo. La radio crujió un par de veces y la apagué. Percy, se quedó dormido en primer lugar. Traté de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero finalmente se apagaron a la deriva.

Un sonido divertido me despertó después de un tiempo. Tuve que levantar los brazos de Percy de mí alrededor para sentarme. Cuando miré hacia abajo en el establo vi el espectáculo más increíble del mundo.

—Percy, levántate —susurré—. ¡Date prisa!

Se sentó y miró por la borda.

—Va a ser negro como su papá.

—¿Quién es el padre? —le pregunté.

—Blackjack.

Despegué mis ojos por un segundo para darle un beso.

—Gracias por permitirme venir a casa contigo. Esto ha cambiado todo. Mi vida entera.

Él asintió, sosteniendo mi mirada.

—Ha cambiado mi vida también Annabeth.

—Es un caballo. —Aplaudí a los pocos minutos, mirando al pequeño bebé negro sentado en el heno—. Ella... él... ¡es tan dulce! ¿Qué es, un niño o una niña?

—Vamos a averiguarlo. —Sonrió Percy, dejándose caer por el borde de la plataforma. Aterrizó en un montón de heno debajo—. Vamos.

Tiré la radio y vacilé.

—¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo estoy aquí. Te voy a agarrar si tengo que hacerlo.

Me deslicé hasta el mismo borde, cerré los ojos, y me dejé caer. Golpeé el heno, y reboté, sonriendo. Me dio la mano y nos fuimos al establo, viendo como el caballo blanco con paciencia ayudaba a su bebé a tratar de ponerse de pie.

Percy, se metió en el establo por un segundo y salió sonriendo.

—Un potro.

—¿Un qué?

—Es un chico. Potra es una niña, potro es un niño.

—Él va a caminar.

Las piernas del pequeño bebé negro se tambalearon. Cayó unas cuantas veces, desplomándose y rodando. Luego se puso de pie. Sus pezuñas plantadas para evitar caerse de nuevo. Me incliné hacia el lado de Percy, observando a la mamá y su bebé, increíblemente felices.

—Percy... Creo que te amo.

Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarme.

—Estaba pensando en que te amo también, Annabeth.

_Nunca había sido tan feliz._

***Collie:**

**Hace referencia a muchas razas de perro, con origen en Escocia y el norte de Inglaterra.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Lamento la demora, pero realmente la escuela se esta llevando todo de mí, y también mi hermana…**_

_**Pero empezaré a Actualizar más rápido ya que tengo algunos capítulos adelantados…**_

_**N.A: El personaje aparecido en el capitulo anterior **__**Tuck**__** no es de PJO Es un personaje Cannon. **_


	19. Capitulo 18

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Annabeth**_

La vida en un rancho no era de ninguna manera como había imaginado. Era aun más increíble. He visto y hecho cosas que nunca habría hecho si continuaba en el camino que seguía. Allí había muchísima más felicidad que diseñar ropa y elegantes fiestas que mis padres organizaban.

Desearía que mamá y papá pudieran ver y sentir lo que yo sentía. Pero quería cambiar. Estaba abierta a convertirme en una persona diferente. Nunca me sentí cómoda en mi antigua vida.  
Habían pasado sólo unos días desde que vimos nacer a la cría de caballo. Lo amaba tanto. Era tan dulce y lindo, y una bola de energía. Lo visitaba cada día, pensando que tenía que encontrar un buen nombre para él, pero hasta ahora, nada parecía apropiado.

Rachel y yo fuimos de compras en Great Falls. El centro comercial estaba a casi una hora de distancia de la casa. Dejamos a Percy y a Apolo. Ella quería dejar a los chicos atrás, y yo estaba de humor para un poco de exploración. Cenamos, observamos vidrieras, y vimos una película. Con todo y todo, la pase genial. Incluso chocamos con unas cuantas amigas de Rachel, quienes tenían hijas de mi edad.

Le escribí a Percy para decirle que nos dirigíamos a casa, y me dijo que lo despertara si estaba dormido cuando llegáramos. No estaba segura de porqué, pero estuve de acuerdo, y me hundí en el confortable asiento de la todoterreno de Rachel para el viaje de regreso. Ella era la única que no manejaba una camioneta.

Cuando llegamos al rancho, Percy se había ido a la cama, y Apolo estaba dormido en su sillón con una revista de pesca. Llevé las bolsas de compras hacia la casa, y ella consiguió que Apolo subiera a su habitación, sin que él viera cuanto gasto ella había hecho.

La casa estuvo rápidamente cerrada y las luces apagadas. Fui a la cama, "toda exhausta como una pasa", como a Rachel le gustaba decirlo. Pero hice un pequeño desvío, y fui a la habitación al otro lado de la mía.

Toqué suavemente la puerta.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Sí. —Percy encendió la lámpara al lado de su cama, y se sentó contra la cabecera. Stinker estaba acurrucado a sus pies.

—Interesante compañía —dije, dándole palmaditas al collie en su cabeza—. Él huele… bien.

—Le di un baño mientras no estabas. —Se echó a reír, bostezando—. Veremos cuanto tiempo dura el nuevo olor a perro… ¿Tú y Rachel se divirtieron?

—Lo hicimos. —Alcé mis manos—. Ves, ninguna bolsa de compras. —Sus labios se curvaron. Me empujó cerca, y miró detrás de mi espalda como si las hubiera escondido en algún lado.

—¿Dónde las pusiste?

Me senté cerca de Stinker, rascándole detrás de las orejas.

—En ningún lado…

—Annabeth, ¿me estás diciendo que fuiste de compras y no compraste nada? —Percy movió su mano enfrente de mi cara—. ¿Cuántos dedos estoy mostrando?

—Tres. —Golpeé su mano lejos.

—¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Elizabeth. —No es que fuera una compradora compulsiva. Solamente no sentí la necesidad, ni quise comprar algo. Era la primera vez.

—Debe ser todo el aire fresco. —Percy me dio un beso de buenas noches—. Está jugando con tu cabeza.

Me puse de pie, dándole a Stinker una palmadita. Me gustaba el nuevo olor de perro. Olía a cedro y aire fresco.

—Lo que sea qué es, espero que dure.

—Sip. —Percy bostezó otra vez.

—¿Por qué querías que te despertara? —Sonreí cuando sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente, pensando que se dormiría antes de que dejara la habitación.

Percy no era uno de esos chicos tímidos que se avergonzaba, ni se volvía asustadizo. Me había vuelto bastante buena leyéndolo, descubriendo que significaban sus expresiones. Él no era malicioso, ni tampoco intentaba esconderme algo. Así que quería fundirme en un charco cuando él sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Quieres venir a trabajar mañana conmigo?

—Sí.

—No es fácil, no quiero asustarte ni nada. Puede ser peligroso, también.

—Si no he corrido gritando del rancho hasta ahora, no creo que jamás lo haga.—Me reí, con aturdimiento. Realmente quería estar justo al lado de él, ver lo que hacía, cómo lo hacía.

—Grant y yo estaremos moviendo el rebaño a otro prado. Vendré a la casa por ti alrededor del mediodía. Estaremos pasando, y tú puedes unírtenos.

Nunca antes lo había visto mover las vacas, así que estaba emocionada. Habíamos caído en una clase de rutina. Percy estaría despierto y fuera de la casa encargándose de las tareas, y viendo que todas las cosa estuvieran a la orden del día. Yo me quedaría con Rachel para hacer el desayuno un rato después.

Era un trabajo duro mantener quince manos y vaqueros alimentados durante la temporada de heno. Rachel preparaba mucha comida que era sencilla y que no mal acostumbraría, y podría ser comida mientras se iban. Como sándwiches. Aunque ayer había hecho burritos de desayuno porque estaba corriendo bajo presión.

Dos veces había ido con ella para recolectar huevos del gallinero, que había sido la más extraña experiencia de mi vida, quizás. El olor era algo más también.

—¿Qué debería vestir?

Me dijo que unos pantalones, una camiseta de algodón, y botas de montaña.

—De acuerdo, estaré en el porche al mediodía.

—No correremos de regreso a casa, incluso si llueve. Probablemente estaremos fuera hasta el anochecer, prométeme que traerás una chaqueta ligera también.

—Lo prometo. —Sacudí mi cabeza, sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Percy se había ido para el momento en que bajé a ayudar a Rachel con el desayuno. Nadie vino a la casa a comer, así que lo cargué y guardé en un envase, y me fui hacia el campo. Me quedé a limpiar y alimentar a los perros.

Estaba tranquilo en la casa. Todos estaban cortando el pasto o moviendo el rebaño. Así que una vez que terminé en la cocina, fui a la oficina para ver si Apolo necesitaba algo de ayuda. Me puso a trabajar buscando a través de las órdenes de suministros, y luego decidió que podía responder el teléfono también.

Mi primera llamada telefónica no fue nada difícil. Nada complicado. Sólo alguien que estaba interesado en comprar una ternera, le di la información administrada por Apolo, y colgué. Las siguientes llamadas fueron igual de fáciles. Realmente estaba agarrando el ritmo de ello.

—Rancho Jackson, habla Annabeth—respondí.

—Éste es Don. Necesito hablar con Percy Jackson.

—Él está fuera de la oficina. —Tomé el libro de memos y un lapicero—. ¿Puedo tomar un mensaje?

—Espera, ¿eres la pequeña rubia que vino a mi bar? —Él sonó muy amigable, como si llamara bastante a la oficina—. Te recuerdo, muy inteligente de tu parte escogerlo a él. Si tuviera una hija, él estaría en la cima de mi lista para ser mi yerno.

—Sr… Don, uh, ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

—Necesito algo de ayuda. Verás, ese préstamo se vence pronto. Y no creo poder pagarle a Chase, no totalmente. Va a tomar tiempo.

—¿Oh, en serio? —Coloqué mi mano sobre el teléfono, y le susurré a Apolo que era Don. Apolo resopló, y me dijo que lo pusiera en altavoz.

—¿Qué quieres Don?

—He decidido remodelar, y necesito todo el dinero extra que pueda conseguir. Incluso me estaba preguntando si podía pedir algo más.

—No.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Don. Resoplé.

—Él dijo que no. ¿Necesito deletrearlo para usted? N.O.

Don dijo una horrible palabra.

—No es como si ustedes necesitaran el dinero.

Increíble, golpeé mi frente con mi mano. Apolo simplemente puso sus ojos en blanco.

—No, tienes razón. Son los principios los que cuentan. Pides prestado y pagas de vuelta. Simple. No estaremos extendiendo o agregando a tu préstamo.

Apolo me hizo señas para que colgara. Antes de colgar el teléfono agregué:

—Y tu madre estaría avergonzada de ti. —Cuando finalmente conseguí el valor para mirar a Apolo, estaba sorprendida al verlo riéndose tan fuerte que lágrimas llenaban sus ojos—. ¿Qué?

Él sacudió su cabeza, jadeando y golpeando su puño en la mesa.

—Fue perfecto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Entonces porque te estás riendo?

—Sólo estaba imaginando como lucía la cara de Don. Y desee estar ahí para verlo. Su madre… —Apolo sacudió su cabeza, limpiando sus ojos—. Realmente pienso que eres la mejor cosa que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Sonreí.

—¿Así que no te importa tenerme alrededor?

Cariño, vas a ser mi nuevo hombre mano derecha… mujer.

—Persona —facilité—. ¿Tienes más pagos de préstamos pendientes? —

Él sacudió la cabeza, pero luego se detuvo y asintió lentamente—. Unos cuantos. Aunque ninguno de ellos tan grande como él de Don.

—¿Le cargas intereses? —pregunté—. ¿Algo como un contrato?

Se sentó hacia adelante en su asiento.

—Bueno, bueno. Considerada e inteligente. Hubo un acuerdo redactado, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo leí… y no es nada parecido a los contratos que estás pensando.

—¿Había algunas estipulaciones? ¿Consecuencias? ¿Una fecha establecida para que él te pagara? —pregunté.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto? —Él lucía sinceramente sorprendido.

—Tío Apolo, mis padres aman su dinero. Los escucho hablando todo el tiempo. Ellos sólo creen que no escucho.

Él señalo un pequeño archivador bajo la ventana.

—Adelante.

Dos horas después estaba hasta el codo de papeles y varios enormes contratos redactados. No entendí la mitad de las cosas que estaba leyendo. Entendí que la mayoría de ellos habían sido cumplidos. Lo que averigüé fue que el abuelo, en sus tiempos, era generoso con el dinero. Y los actuales contratos en sí mismo eran aterradores.

Porque muchos de ellos estaban escritos en papel de servilletas. Yo estaba en el piso, acostada sobre mi estómago con Whiskers tomando una siesta en el sol junto a mí, tratando de leer la escritura garabateada, siempre en tinta azul, cuando un par de botas de color marrón se detuvo frente a mí.

Ladeé mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Percy!

Se agachó, y examinó el caos. Tenía pilas alrededor de mí. Contratos normales seguidas por cartas que estaban de vuelta en el archivador.  
Pero los acuerdos escritos en tinta azul sobre servilletas… tenía un conteo en un trozo de papel, y el dinero que se le debía a Percy se acercaba al medio millón.

—Así que encontraste el archivador del abuelo. —Él sacudió su cabeza, quitándose el sombrero para luego colocarlo sobre su rodilla—. ¿Qué piensas?

Me senté, recogiendo una servilleta arrugada manchada con lápiz labial en la parte posterior de la pila más cercana.

—Bueno, alguien en la Casa del Bistec de Tom es… tres veces más rico. ¿Sabías sobre esto?

Él asintió, acariciando su mandíbula.

—Sí, el abuelo era suave en sus tiempos. No podía decirle "no" a nadie.

—¿Has incluso revisado estos? —pregunté—. Sabes cuánto dinero dio… —Tomé un portavasos de un bar en Helena—. Diez mil a Lou. ¿Quién es Lou?

—Buena pregunta. —Él la tomó, y la volteó—. No he visto ésta antes.

—Percy, hay otro cajón que ni siquiera he revisado todavía. —Esperaba que el rancho no estuviera en problemas por lo que su abuelo hizo. ¿Qué pasaba si Percy lo perdía? ¿Si no tenían suficiente dinero? El terreno quizás valga millones, pero él tendría que venderlo para tener acceso al dinero—. ¿Tienes abogados? ¿Están haciendo algo para arreglar esto?

Él sacudió su cabeza, mirando a través de las servilletas con una expresión indiferente, casi resignada.

—No, no tenemos ninguna manera de saber quiénes son estas personas, excepto por Don. Sin números, sin apellidos. No sabíamos sobre sus préstamos hasta que murió. Eso fue cuando descubrimos este archivador. Él mantenía esto bloqueado y la llave en su cinturón.

—¿Por qué mantienes todo esto? ¿Por qué no los botas?

Él sonrío, mientras se colocaba el sombrero sobre la cabeza, para luego tomar mis manos y ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

—Porque de vez en cuando recibimos una llamada de alguien diciendo que les gustaría pagarnos.

—No lo entiendo. —Miré a todas las servilletas alrededor de nosotros en el suelo, mi mente dando vueltas —. Por qué Apolo…

Percy me arrastró fuera de la oficina, y cerró la puerta. —Apolo tiene una manera divertida de hacer las cosas. Sólo piensa en ello como su manera de darte la bienvenida a la familia.

—¿Así que compartir las finanzas significa que soy aceptada?

—No, pasión significa que estás aceptada —dijo él—. Apolo ha hecho esto antes. Se lo hizo a la esposa de Grant. Holly se molestó tanto, pensando que alejamos los tiempos difíciles. Ella llamó a todos, tratando de ver si había una manera de conseguir el dinero de regreso. Ella no sabía que realmente no necesitábamos el dinero.

Me tambaleé, casi perdiendo un escalón en las escaleras.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que perder medio millón no te afecta financieramente?

—Nop. —Estaba siguiéndolo, no prestando atención realmente a dónde íbamos. Cuando se detuvo, estábamos afuera de mi habitación—. Busca tu chaqueta, tenemos que irnos.

_¿Ir a… ¿Dónde? _

—Oh Dios mío. —Perdí la noción del tiempo—. ¿Ya es mediodía?

Él asintió, inclinándose en la puerta, viéndome mientras me colocaba las botas de montaña, y rebuscaba a través del armario por mi chaqueta. Me hice una cola de caballo, sin molestarme en mirarme en el espejo, que fue otra primera vez para mí, y corrí de regreso al pasillo.

Percy se quedó inclinado en la puerta, sólo sonriendo, sin decir nada.

—¿Qué?

Levantó su hombro.

—Me gustas Annabeth.

Até mi chaqueta alrededor de mi cintura, bajando por las escaleras.

—Pensé que me amabas.

—Eso también —dijo detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta en el rellano, y me mordí el labio, pensando que también se lo podía decir ahora, y no después—. Hice algo.

—¿Qué? —Me estudió curiosamente bajo su sombrero, y continúo sonriendo. Apolo cojeaba mientras nos alcanzaba en las escaleras, sonriendo.

—Ella le dijo a Don que su madre estaría avergonzada de él.

Asentí. —Cierto, quizás sobrepasé mis limites.

A Percy no le importó, de hecho. Él se puso tan feliz como Apolo. Pensé que podría estar molesto, sólo un poco. Quiero decir, metí mi nariz en los problemas de alguien más. Pero era obvio que a Percy no le agradaba. Así que cuando él dijo que podía llamarlo para cualquier cosa que quisiera, y agregar intereses a la cuenta que Don le debía, sólo para demostrar que él le importaba un carajo, estuve sorprendida. Gratamente sorprendida. Así que hice lo que cualquier chica gratamente sorprendida y enamorada haría.

Arrastré a mi vaquero al rincón oscuro más cercano por un beso. 


	20. Capitulo 19

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 19 **_

_**Annabeth**_

El tio Apolo casi nos atrapó cuando volvió a salir de la oficina. Empujé a Percy en el baño, y esperamos, conteniendo nuestra respiración, tratando de no reír. Sus pasos ralentizados, y el  
bastón haciendo golpes suaves mientras golpeaba la alfombra.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —susurré.

—Mierda, uh, podría bloquear la puerta, y si él golpea, sólo le digo que estoy usando el baño.

Pero si él empezaba a preguntarse en donde estaba yo, considerando que Percy y yo no nos alejábamos demasiado el uno del otro, él averiguaría con el tiempo, que yo había estado en el baño con él, de eso estaba segura.

Y esa no sería una interesante conversación para tener con su tío. Percy abrió la ventana, y se deslizó fuera. Extendió su mano. Directamente debajo de nosotros estaba el techo plano sobre el porche. Retrocedí, pensando que esta era una mala idea.

—Percy, ¿estás seguro de esto? —Parecía un largo camino hacia abajo.

—¿Quieres explicarle a Apolo por qué estábamos en el baño?

Los pasos de tío Apolo se detuvieron ante la puerta, y me lancé por la ventana. Percy la cerró, y nos agachamos justo mientras la puerta del baño se abría. Íbamos a tener que encontrar una forma de escondernos alrededor de sus tíos, o encontrar un lugar para escabullirnos.

—¿Alguna vez salen de casa? —pregunté, arrastrándome junto a él en el techo.

—Sí.

—¿Juntos?

Se detuvo, y estudió el descenso hacia el porche.

—Bueno, no regularmente

—Percy, ¿cómo diablos llegaste hasta allí? —Uno de los obreros, un tipo corpulento con un overol salió del granero, protegiéndose los ojos del sol mientras miraba hacia nosotros.

—Él me estaba mostrando la ruta de escape de incendio. —Sonaba convincente… y estoy pensando que se lo tragó.

—Esperen, les conseguiré una escalera.

Con Percy y yo de vuelta en el suelo —y sin que sus tíos se enteraran de lo que habíamos estado haciendo—, lo seguí alrededor del frente de la casa donde tenía a los caballos esperándonos.

—Montarás a Ruby. —Blackjack sacudió su cabeza y brincó mientras lo pasábamos—. Aguanta amigo. No estamos listos para salir todavía.

—¿Vas a guiarme otra vez? —Tenía mi pie en el estribo, y con un poco de ayuda, estaba en la silla sosteniéndome con fuerza.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —Se subió a Blackjack, y dejé escapar un suspiro. Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de un chico como Percy. Para ser honesta, no sabía que los tipos como él existían. Había algo sobre su estabilidad y confianza que me hacía pensar que si él podía hacerlo, entonces yo podía también.

—Creo que estaré bien. —Tenía las riendas en mi mano izquierda, y conseguí que Ruby comenzara a andar. Estaba más confiada, pero añadí—; No vayas demasiado lejos.

—No lo haré.

Estaba haciéndolo bien con sus instrucciones. De vez en cuando, él me corregía, me mostraba una forma mejor, y yo lo memorizaba. Me encantaba montar a caballo.  
Me sentía libre. Llegamos a la cabaña cerca de media hora más tarde. Grant estaba feliz de tener a Percy de vuelta. Él tomó su lugar de flanqueo, lo que sea que eso significara. Monté un poco retirada detrás de él, mirando el ganado. Era una enorme manada. Percy dijo que había seiscientas en este grupo.

Grant y los vaqueros, con la ayuda de Percy, e incluso mi ayuda, llevaron el rebaño a través de los portillos y el pasto un par de horas más tarde. Yo imitaba lo que Percy estaba haciendo, agitando mis manos para hacerlas mover, usando a Ruby para bloquearlas cuando trataran de pasar más allá de nosotros.

Al caer la tarde, era hora de volver en la dirección de la casa grande, después de un breve descanso para estirar nuestras piernas un poquito.

Yo cabalgaba junto a Percy. Seguimos a Grant y los vaqueros, tomando un poco el ritmo, ya que no había que preocuparse por ninguna vaca. Para el momento que llegamos a casa, estaba pensando que había tenido suficiente para un día. Estaba adolorida y cansada, y necesitaba una ducha. Además, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Dejamos a los caballos en el patio. Percy dejó a Blackjack para ayudarme a bajar de Ruby.

_Oh. Querido. Dios. _

En el segundo en que mis pies tocaron el suelo, quería doblarme. ¿Cómo podía él hacer esto? Me dolían partes que no sabía que podían doler. Me sentía como un maldito pretzel. Tenía miedo de caminar demasiado, porque sabía que se vería gracioso.

Logré dos pasos. No llegué muy lejos debido a que mi pierna izquierda se agarrotó.

—¡Calambre!

Él se dio vuelta, y suspiró.

—Maldición, lo siento.

Me senté en los escalones del porche, y empecé a frotar mi pierna mientras miraba a Percy tomar las monturas de los caballos. Las puso sobre la barandilla, y cerró el portillo del patio, así no saldrían.

—Simplemente estaba emocionado de tenerte conmigo. No pensé acerca de cómo te sentirías después de un día como éste. —Se arrodilló delante de mí, sacudiendo su cabeza—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —dije—. Me acostumbraré a ello. No me digas que nunca tuviste un calambre por montar a caballo todo el día. Ahora ayúdame a levantarme.

Me dio la mano, y entramos en la casa.

—Límpiense —gritó Rachel una vez que habíamos cerrado la puerta—. No sabemos en qué están cubiertos. No tendré agua de estiércol flotando alrededor de la mesa.

Olí mi camisa, siguiendo a Percy arriba.

—No puedo oler nada…

Pasamos a Whiskers en el pasillo, y siseó, corriendo hacia un lado, su espalda arqueada y el pelo de punta. Tenía que ser el olor de las vacas, porque normalmente yo le gustaba.  
Me duché, me puse un par de pantalones de yoga y una de las camisas de Percy, ya que no había lavado la ropa sucia, y caí en la cama después de cenar. Olvídalo. Eran las nueve en punto. Me había ido. Estaba tan ida, que hubiera tomado un acto de Dios sacarme de la cama… o un vaquero realmente determinado.

—Annabeth.

—¿Qué? —Me levanté, y miré alrededor. Estaba luminoso y soleado. Alguien había abierto las cortinas—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Es domingo. —Percy estaba cerniéndose sobre mí. Olía a cuero y menta. Normalmente el olor a cuero colgaba a su alrededor. Debe haber acabado de cepillar sus dientes.

—Está bien, gracias por decírmelo. —Me acurruqué en las almohadas, y tiré las mantas sobre mi cabeza. No se quedaron allí por mucho tiempo. Él las tiró justo de vuelta abajo—. Por favor, haré lo que sea, Percy, sólo déjame tendida aquí siendo el pretzel.

—Domingo, es día de iglesia. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Me disparé hacia arriba, y golpeé mi cabeza contra la suya.

—Oh, Dios.

—Maldición —gimió, cayendo a mi lado en la cama.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, estoy despierta. —Froté mi frente, deslizándome fuera de la cama—. Me daré prisa.

—Genial, le diré a Rachel y Apolo que vayan adelante. —Sacó su teléfono, marcando—. Oye, Annabeth durmió hasta tarde. Estaremos justo detrás de ustedes.

Tomé una falda de mezclilla y una blusa de encaje, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Luego miré a Chase. Jeans, camisa de botones estilo occidental, y botas. Sip, yo estaba bien. Corrí al baño y me vestí, cepillando mis dientes, y recogí mi cabello hacia atrás para domesticarlo.

—Lista.

Percy se puso de pie mientras yo salía del baño.

—Genial, entraremos a hurtadillas en la parte trasera, y esperemos que nadie lo noté.

Agarré mi bolso y botas. Nos dirigimos abajo, a través de la cocina hacia la puerta trasera. Percy olvidó sus llaves, ya que no había planeado conducir, y volvió adentro por ellas.

Era una hermosa mañana. Caminé por el porche, y me senté en los escalones, poniéndome mis botas. Estaban empezando a sentirlas como mías, un poco rotas por dentro, y cómodas. El cielo era de un azul bonito y claro. Nubes blancas se arremolinaban en la distancia, en la cima de las montañas. Los pájaros cantaban. Respiré profundo, alegre de que no hubiera dormido más tiempo. El dulce aroma de las flores de Rachel flotaba en la brisa. Era tan perfecto. Nada en Florida podía compararse a una tranquila mañana en Montana.

Respiré profundo de nuevo, tomando el olor dulce, dejándolo hundirse en mis pulmones, y tosí. Haciendo un ruido áspero y con ganas de vomitar por el humo espeso que llenaba mi boca, me incliné hacia delante para respirar hondo, y me levanté, siguiendo mi nariz.

El olor a humo se hizo más fuerte. Tosí aun más. Caminé hasta el lateral de la casa, y fijé mis ojos en el gran granero rojo.

**Llamas. **

—¡Percy! —Dejé caer mi bolso, corriendo a toda prisa hacia el patio lateral.

Balas de heno estaban apiladas junto al granero. No muy alto, algunas ni siquiera llegaban por encima de mi cabeza. Pero el fuego estaba devorando el heno seco, llegando más y más cerca al establo.

—Ayuda —grité, buscando algo para apagar el pequeño incendio. Tenía que haber una manguera, un cubo… nada. Volví corriendo alrededor de la casa—. ¡Percy!

Salió de la cocina, haciendo tintinear sus llaves.

—¿Qué está mal?

—Fuego. —Señalé hacia el humo.

El corrió conmigo alrededor de la casa. Había una manguera que no había visto, y la desenrollamos, abriendo el agua en lo máximo que podía. En cuestión de segundos un desastre había sido evitado. El heno chisporroteaba. El humo se espesó momentáneamente. Pero el granero estaba a salvo.

Tiré de mi camisa arriba, cubriendo mi cara, mientras Percy se movía más cerca, todavía remojando el heno.

—¿Está apagado?

Él continuó con la corriente de agua.

—Sí, afortunadamente. Todavía está un poco mojado de la última lluvia… no tiene sentido el porqué se incendiaría. Ni siquiera está caliente.

Podríamos haber tenido un infierno en nuestras manos. Habría destruido el granero. Uno de nosotros podría haber salido herido. El fuego podría haberse extendido a los establos. A los caballos y a las vacas.  
Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Parpadeé fuerte para despejar la visión borrosa de mis ojos. Sintiéndome mareada, caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas, tratando de recordar respirar.

—¿Annabeth? —Percy dejó caer la manguera, y corrió hacia mí—. ¿Estás bien?

No podía contestarle.

—Me estás asustando. Di algo. —Se agachó a mi lado, agarrando mis hombros, pero no podía mirarlo—. ¿Annabeth?

Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando una caja de cerillas en el suelo. Me arrastré hacia delante, no tocando las cerillas. Eran reales. No estaba viendo visiones. Si yo no hubiera terminado en el suelo, no las hubiera visto ocultas por la hierba y trozos de heno.

—Percy, mira… —Me senté a un lado, y él vino más cerca.

—¿Qué diablos?

—¡No, no los toques! —Empujé su mano—. Huellas dactilares. Podría haber huellas dactilares. ¿No has visto ninguna de esas series policíacas?

Asintió, frotando su mano hacia arriba y abajo por mi espalda.

—Sí, lo meteremos en una bolsa de plástico, y lo guardaremos.

—Conseguiré una. —No logré ponerme de pie. Percy me tiró de vuelta abajo, y sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Qué está mal?

—Tú. Casi te desmayaste. Sólo quédate dónde estás. Me has asustado como el infierno, Annabeth.

—Simplemente me golpeó —dije_. No es hasta que casi pierdes algo que te das cuenta de lo mucho que significa para ti._ No había estado en el rancho por mucho tiempo, y realmente no había mirado tan profundamente a mi entorno, no más allá de Percy. Toda mi atención estaba en él. Sabía cómo me sentía por él. Cómo me sentía tan profundamente por este lugar me sorprendió. Me golpeó tan fuerte que no sabía cual camino estaba en ventaja—. Estaba pensando que algo podría haber pasado… No lo sé, supongo que no me di cuenta que me encanta tanto estar aquí.

—Sólo te golpeó, ¿eh? —Su risa era de alivio, y sentí que parte de su tensión disminuyó—. Aquí estaba yo pensando que te habías quemado.

—No, estoy bien. —Agarré un palo, y le di la vuelta a la caja de cerillas para poder leer el logotipo. Un escalofrío se deslizó por mi columna—. Eso se ve terriblemente familiar.

—_Big Bear Bar_ —maldijo Percy—. El lugar de Don.

—Oh, Dios. —Mi estomago se revolvió—. No crees que él hizo esto debido a lo que dije en el teléfono, ¿verdad?

—No, Annabeth. —Percy me abrazó—. Él habría venido a mí para aclarar las cosas, no hubiera ido como un cobarde detrás de mi espalda.

—Suenas tan seguro.

Quería llorar

—Te lo prometo. Él no lo haría debido a lo que dijiste. De hecho, no quemaría el granero de nadie. Puede ser un bastardo egoísta, pero nunca le haría daño a un alma. —Percy apoyó su cabeza contra la mía—. Lo averiguaremos. Tan pronto como Rachel y Apolo vuelvan de la iglesia.

Froté mis ojos, impidiendo perderlo totalmente.

—¿Por qué no los llamas ahora?

—No responderán, y si lo hicieran, tendrías a toda la congregación siguiéndolos a casa. Probablemente aparecerán de todas formas, una vez que esto llegué alrededor.

—¿Cuándo estarán de vuelta?

—Un par de horas.

—¿Y estás seguro de que el fuego está extinguido? —Estudié el heno, ni siquiera un poco de humo derivaba de él.

—Positivo. —Me dejó para cerrar la manguera. Me puse de pie, sintiéndome mejor. El fuego estaba extinguido. Los animales y el granero seguros. Percy y yo volvimos a la casa.

Mordisqueé un poco de tostada, y bebí un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mesa del desayuno. Percy consiguió una bolsa de plástico, y recogió las cerillas. Puso la bolsa sobre la encimera de la cocina, y bebió rápidamente una taza de café, mirándola.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron muy lentamente. Hojeé a través de una revista, mientras él se paseaba como una animal enjaulado frente a mí. Llamó a su tía, pero fue directamente al correo de voz, y volvió a pasearse una vez que colgó.

—Vas a hacer un agujero en la alfombra —dije, pensando que era probablemente algo bueno que sus botas no tuvieran espuelas en ellas.

—Me está matando —rechinó, todavía paseándose—. ¿Por qué alguien intentaría incendiar el granero? ¿Qué he hecho alguna vez para enojar tanto a alguien?

No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el mareo que sentía.

—Estás haciéndome marear. Sólo siéntate o algo así.

Así que empezó a pasear detrás de mí. Me mareé de ello, y entré en la sala de estar para sentarme con Whiskers en el sofá. Le gustaba de nuevo, y me dejó ponerlo en mi regazo.

—Están aquí. —Percy se dirigió a la puerta. —Finalmente. —Levanté al gato conmigo, y lo seguí, pensando que no teníamos ni idea de lo que se avecinaba. Esperaba que nadie saliera herido.

::::::

_**Solo les tengo que decir que este solo es el comienzo de lo que se avecina u.u**_

_**Nota: Para las que querían saber el nombre del libro lo puse en la sipnosis **_

_**Nota2: Si llegamos a los 100 review les subiré dos capítulos seguidos. **_

_**¿Parte favorita?**_


	21. Capitulo 20

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 20**_

_**Percy**_

Seguí atentamente revisando el heno. El fuego se inició por una cerilla desde uno de las cajetillas de Don. Pero Don no lo hizo. Había estado en la iglesia con todos los demás.  
Era una incógnita para todos quién encendió el fuego, y me prometí que los encontraría antes de que el verano terminara. El sheriff hizo todo lo que pudo, pero no había huellas dactilares en la caja de cerillas. El lado del granero y el heno estaban justo fuera del ángulo de nuestras cámaras de seguridad. No vimos a nadie entrar o salir.

Después de unos días la conmoción se calmó, las personas, incluyendo a Apolo y Rachel, no parecían muy preocupadas. Pensaron que fue un accidente.  
Annabeth y yo eramos de una opinión diferente, ambos pensamos que era demasiado divertido para ser un accidente. ¿Por qué ese pajar junto al granero? La gran cantidad de dinero para reemplazar y reconstruir después de un incendio habría sido ridículo. No es que no me lo podía permitir. Pero no quería experimentar ese tipo de pérdida y lanzar otra complicación más en la operación del rancho. No quiero imaginar lo devastador que sería.

Así Annabeth y yo mantuvimos los ojos bien abiertos. No sabíamos lo que estábamos buscando, pero nos prometimos no dejar nada implícito, aunque pareciera tonto.  
Dejando el incendio a un lado, cada día Annabeth y yo nos hacíamos más cercanos. Un par de semanas pasaron. Pasamos cada momento libre juntos. Hasta comenzó a levantarse conmigo para alimentar a los animales. Algunas tardes se lo pasaba en la oficina con Apolo, ayudándole a repasar los libros.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, un mes había pasado desde que Annabeth llegó al rancho. El heno permaneció sin problemas, aunque nos quedamos un poco presionados por el tiempo. Para la mañana de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, el padre de Annabeth todavía no había llamado.

Ella estaba preocupada, pero lo comprobaba con la abuela todos los días para darle una actualización. Su padre no hacía preguntas. No sabíamos lo que estaba pasando. Mayormente tomamos cada día a día, con la esperanza de que la próxima vez uno de nosotros tomara el teléfono y no hubiera un médico enojado en el otro extremo preguntándose dónde estaba su hija.

Mi madre había llamado un par de veces desde que había estado de vuelta en el rancho. Ella no tenía mucho que decir, pero me di cuenta por el tono de su voz que no estaba interesada en mi relación con Annabeth. Seguía pensando que ya que ambas procedían de la ciudad, Annabeth acabaría odiando estar aquí también. Traté de decirle que ese no era el caso, pero no escuchó.

Sacudí mis botas en el porche mientras tomaba los escalones a la cocina. Había visto que los caballos fueran alimentados y me aseguré de que el resto de los animales hubieran sido atendidos. Annabeth había optado por no participar para ayudar a Rachel con algo.

Se había encargado de nombrar a cada animal que se cruzara en su camino. El pequeño potro que vimos nacer era llamado ahora _Sprite_. Le convenía. Incluso había nombrado a la lechuza que se asentaba sobre el techo del granero, _Frances_. No tengo ni idea de por qué _Frances _era un buen nombre para una lechuza, pero la amaba por eso.

Eché un vistazo atrás en el granero antes de cerrar la puerta. El maldito fuego todavía me irritaba al extremo, pero no tenía sentido preocuparse por ello cuando no teníamos nada para seguir adelante. Sólo tenía que esperar y rezar para que no volviera a ocurrir

Fui a la despensa para quitarme las botas antes de entrar en la cocina. La estación favorita de canciones viejas de Rachel estaba sonando y la risa a retumbar de Apolo trajo una sonrisa a mi cara.  
Salí y fruncí el ceño.

―Así que ahí estábamos, en el patio, y Percy corría sin llevar nada más que botas y un sombrero. Tenía su pequeña pistola de balines y comenzó a disparar a los vecinos. ―Apolo señaló una foto en un álbum en el mostrador y sabía que le estaban mostrando a Annabeth cada foto embarazosa de cuando yo era un niño―. Instintos muy buenos para un chico pequeño. ¡Él estaba tratando de disparar a los Grace!

―¿No se llevan bien con los Grace? ―preguntó Annabeth.

―Apolo te está tomando el pelo. Los Grace son tan agradables como cualquiera. ―Rahcel estaba en la cocina preparando un pollo relleno y volvió a mirar el álbum―. Nunca podía mantener la ropa puesta en el niño una vez que descubría cómo quitárselas.

Sentí que mi cara se puso roja y quería quemar el álbum.

―Buenos días.

―¡Chase, feliz cumpleaños! ―Annabeth brincó del taburete junto a Apolo y saltó al otro lado de la cocina para abrazarme―. Estábamos hablando de ti.

Negué con la cabeza y miré a mi tía y tío.

―He oído.

―Rachel, estoy pensando que lo hemos avergonzado. ―Apolo cerró el álbum y sonrió―. No volverá a suceder, lo prometo. ―_Ja, sí claro_. Apolo tenía un brillo en sus ojos. Tan pronto como se fuera escondería el álbum de él en el desván. No podía llegar hasta allí a causa de su cadera mala. Annabeth tiró de mi brazo y me sacó de la cocina a la sala de estar.

―Tengo algo que quiero darte y que no puede esperar.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en el sofá. El olor de una corona de pino fresco sobre la chimenea y los sonidos de Rachel y Apolo en la cocina me hicieron sentir contento, pero tener a Annabeth hizo todo aún mejor.

―¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ―preguntó ella. Me incliné hacia delante y le robé un rápido beso.

―De todo.

Ella me devolvió el beso y me entregó una pequeña caja de cuero.

―Lo encontré mientras estaba de compras con Rachel el día del baile Callahan. Ha estado en el armario de arriba por un mes.

―Annabeth, no tenías que hacerme un regalo. ―Lo abrí y sentí algo apretarse en mi pecho cuando levanté la vista hacia ella―. Esto es increíble.

Sacó el reloj de la caja y lo puso en mi muñeca.

―No es sólo un reloj. Es también una brújula.

Sostuve mi brazo nivelado y observé al pequeño círculo moverse hasta que golpeó el norte. Maldita sea, esto era realmente perfecto. Se me estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta, lo cual no era como yo en absoluto.

―Gracias. Me encanta.

―Quería asegurarme de que siempre encuentres el camino de vuelta a mí. ―Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, casi tirándome del sofá. Rachel estaba observando desde la puerta ahora, y se secó los ojos con el volante de su delantal. Le guiñé un ojo y se echó a llorar.

―¿Te importa si me llevo a Annabeth a dar un paseo, o ¿necesitas ayuda? ―pregunté.

Rachel me hizo un gesto de desdén y se dirigió a la cocina.

―Vuelvan para la cena y diviértanse.

Le dije a Annabeth que agarrara sus botas y nos encontráramos en la puerta. Me vestí como solía hacerlo, y cuando ella me vio se echó a reír.

―¿Qué?

―Llevas perneras. Perneras de cuerdo de verdad.

―¿Y eso es divertido? ―Ella me había visto en ellas antes. Negó con la cabeza.

―Pero estas tienen flecos.

Besé la sonrisa de sus labios y le mostré el exterior de los establos. El aire estaba cargado y olía a heno y tierra, y un poco como a perro mojado y… divisé a _Stinke_r en un rincón masticando un hueso. Maldición, iba a necesitar un baño.

Annabeth sostuvo su nariz cuando Stinker se acercó a saludar.

―Vaya, ese es un olor interesante.

―Ahora ya sabes cómo obtuvo su nombre. ―Agarré el hueso y lo arrojé, enviándolo al otro lado de los establos.

―¿En qué se ha metido?

―A Stinker le encanta rodar en la bosta de vaca.

Ella hizo una mueca amarga.

―Eso es asqueroso.

―Vamos, mientras más pronto nos alejemos de él, más pronto nuestros ojos dejarán de lagrimear.

―¿Dónde está Ruby? ―Prosiguió a la caseta y se asomó dentro.

―Con Mac. Tiene una herradura suelta. ―No estaba demasiado interesado en los otros caballos. Algunos eran un poco animados para Annabeth.

―Vamos a ir juntos en Blackjack. ―Sonrió, decidiendo por mí. Estaba pensando en ponerla en Blackjack y ensillar uno de los otros. Pero le gustaba montar a caballo doble conmigo.

―Está bien, me puedes ayudar a conseguir prepararlo entonces.

Lo tuvimos equipado en cuestión de minutos. Él estaba emocionado de ponerse en marcha, como de costumbre. Le recordé a Annabeth dónde poner el pie en el estribo y la ayudé a sentarse.

―Sabes, me olvidé de preguntar qué es esto ―preguntó, sosteniendo la bocina con ambas manos mientras llevaba fuera a Blackjack. El viento no era demasiado malo, un poco racheado. Estábamos en el claro para un agradable paseo de revisar el pasto al este y algunas de las vacas antes de una tormenta.

―Eso se llama cuerno.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué hace... aparte de no tocar la bocina?

―Muy gracioso. Agárrate fuerte. ―Me monté detrás de ella y le di una palmadita a Blackjack. Él parecía estar anticipando el viaje y estaba emocionado de ponerse en marcha―. Cuando una cuerda de ganado se sale fuera de control, aseguro la cuerda a la bocina. Es como tener a una moza.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―¿Una qué?

―Un camión de remolque tiene una moza para sacar el auto de una zanja. Puedo usar el cuerno de la misma manera. ―Me aseguré de que estuviera sosteniendo las riendas correctamente y la dejé caminar a Blackjack hacia adelante. Ella se rió cuando le mostré cómo hacerle retroceder―. Ahora lo vamos a girar a la derecha. No tires de las riendas o las jales, suavemente. Ahí lo tienes. Ahora sólo tienes que empujar con la pierna izquierda. Bien. Eso es todo, bebé Annabeth.

Se sonrojó bastante cuando la llamé bebé Annabeth.

―¡Estoy conduciendo un caballo!

―Cabalgando, pero sí, lo estás haciendo. ―Sonreí.

―Espera, ¿qué pasa con esa cosa de metal?

―¿Qué?

―En su boca, cuando veo a los caballos normalmente tienen una cosa de metal unida a las riendas. ―Ella se inclinó hacia un lado para acariciarlo y mirar a su boca.

La agarré por la cintura. No quería que se cayera.

―Eso sería el bocado.

―¿Lo necesita?

―No, la brida que uso es sin bocado ―dije. ―¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras que pasar el día con un pedazo de metal en la boca?

―No feliz, eso es seguro.

―Y eso es lo que él siente. ―La ayudé a llevarlo a un trote constante e hicimos nuestro camino fuera del patio. El paisaje, las montañas y la inmensidad de los pastos la distrajeron. Tomé las riendas, permitiéndole ver el paisaje. Un sendero de tierra nos llevó desde la casa a una colina y entre el pasto del este. Nos detuvimos para ver a las vacas y ella se bajó conmigo para mimar a una. Una de las mayores llevando un collar rojo se acercó para conseguir un poco de atención.  
Annabeth acarició a la vaca en la cabeza y sonrió.

―Es tan dulce.

―Sí, a Bessie le gusta la atención.

Le di a la vaca una palmadita.

―Pensé que estabas en el negocio de la carne.

―Oh, lo estamos. Bessie es un caso especial. Se enfermó y Rachel se empeñó en cuidar de ella, lo cual es raro para mi tía. —Me encogí de hombros―. Apolo no vio el daño de tener una mascota de algún tipo, y me gusta tenerla cerca.

Dejamos a Bessie y llevé a Annabeth por el arroyo. Un halcón sobrevolaba la zona, en busca de su próxima comida. Quedó cautivada en todo lo que le mostraba. Apreció la tierra y estuvo sorprendida por la belleza de la misma, y eso me hizo enamorarme de ella aún más.

Había tomado las riendas de nuevo, más segura, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien con una ayuda mínima de mi parte.  
Nos encontramos con algunas de las manos de obra que trabajaban para la hacienda. Estaban arreglando una parte de la valla, el cual era parte de su trabajo. A pesar de que no debería tomar tres hombres para hacerlo.

―¿Cómo van? ―pregunté, sabiendo que era difícil para los hombres del doble de mi edad recibir órdenes de mí. Dos de ellos habían sido despedidos por malas actitudes. No podía evitar que hubiera heredado todo esto. Ahora, en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, todo era oficial y legalmente mío.

Rick estaba con los hombres. Hasta ahora no había hecho nada malo. Era un buen trabajador. Sólo esperaba que no tuviéramos problemas con él. Había llevado a Apolo por el camino equivocado. Con la forma en que me miraba, tuve la sensación de que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien tuviera palabras con el hombre.

Annabeth se removió en la silla para darles la mano. Los hombres sonrieron y saludaron, a excepción de Rick.

―Las chicas de la ciudad no duran mucho tiempo aquí. ―Rick se apoyó contra la valla y cruzó los brazos.

Annabeth se giró para atrapar mi mirada, preocupada. No tuvo la decencia de dirigirse a ella como si fuera realmente una de nosotros. Tomé las riendas.

―¿Quién está monitorizando la manada?

―Tom y Harvey ―dijo uno de los hombres.

Asentí y miré a Rick―. Ve a ayudarlos. ―Al principio Rick no se movió. Levanté las cejas y esperé.

―Apolo me dijo que ayudara con la cerca ―dijo finalmente.

―Dos hombres son perfectamente capaces de hacer este trabajo. De hecho, uno podría hacerlo, pero va a conseguir hacerse más rápido con dos. ―Bajé la voz―. Te necesito para controlar el ganado. Ellos son nuestra prioridad en este caso, no un pedazo caído de madera y alambre.

―Por supuesto… Jefe. ―Se empujó de la cerca y se subió a un vehículo todoterreno, levantando polvo mientras corría hacia el pasto.

Annabeth se relajó y se apoyó contra mi pecho. Me relajé cuanto más se alejaba. Había algo raro en ese hombre, y de seguro como la mierda no confiaba en él.

―David, Frank... ―dije a los hombres que se quedaron trabajando en la valla―. Mantengan un ojo en él. Hace algo cuestionable y lo llevan a Apolo, Grant, o a mí. También díganle eso mismo a los demás.

Ellos asintieron y volvieron al trabajo. Dirigí a Blackjack en dirección de la quebrada y cabalgamos por la orilla por un rato, disfrutando del sonido del agua corriendo sobre las rocas, y el ulular lejano de una lechuza llamada _Frances._

Después de unos minutos Annabeth habló con una pregunta en su voz.

―No le agradas a Rick, ni yo.

―Sí, lo sé.

―¿Por qué? Nunca lo había visto antes.

―Buena pregunta.

―Quieres despedirlo. ―_Y ahora bien, esa no era una pregunta. _

―Muy perspicaz.

―No eres difícil de descifrar. ―Ella se rió, tomando las riendas―. ¿A dónde?

Señalé a la subida de la colina.

―Allí, vamos a ser capaces de ver una buena parte de la propiedad que nos rodea. ―Montamos a Blackjack por un rato más y luego quité la silla y lo dejé vagar por uno de los campos y pastar. Finalmente subí a Annabeth en un tractor, el cual parecía un poco intimidante para conducir, aunque le di muchas oportunidades de hacerlo. Condujimos hasta donde Grant estaba trabajando y dejamos los suministros que habían sido entregados al principio del día. Mayormente alimento para los caballos. Nos detuvimos a ver cómo _Sprite_ y su madre lo estaban haciendo, y Annabeth logró plantar un beso en su pequeña cabeza antes de dejarlos.

Por la tarde encontramos a Blackjack y yo tomé una hielera, un par de cañas de pescar y carnada del cobertizo y lo monté hasta el lago. Él se metió en el agua por el banco, dándose a sí mismo un buen rato, mientras Annabeth y yo pescábamos en el muelle. Le enseñé cómo lanzar y recoger el carrete.

Estaba pensando que no conseguiríamos que algo mordiera cuando algo tiró de la línea de Annabeth. Ella se levantó de un salto, casi empujándome hacia el lago. En el momento en que nos fuimos a la casa, ella atrapó dos bagres y yo solté una trucha arco iris. Dejé bajar a Annabeth en el porche y me encargué de Blackjack para que ella pudiera llevar el pescado a Rachel.

Salí de los establos. Annabeth estaba de pie fuera del corral que guardaba a Apolo... er, mi mustang medio salvaje. El refrigerador estaba a sus pies en el suelo.

La vi y al caballo. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Se estudiaban entre sí desde lados  
opuestos de la valla.  
No habría sido tan extraño si no hubiera visto cómo el animal había estado actuando desde que llegué a casa. Estaba inquieta, paseando. Había pasado tiempo con ella, pero recoger el heno había sido duro, dejándome sin mucho tiempo de sobra. Tenía planificado entrenarla a partir de mañana. Pero ahora ella estaba en calma, y comenzando a avanzar hacia Annabeth.

Fueron tres metros el uno del otro cuando Annabeth lentamente alargó la mano y llevó sus dedos a la nariz del caballo. Mi corazón golpeó con fuerza en mi pecho.

―Annabeth, ten cuidado.

―¿Por qué? ―Ella retiró su mano, para mi gran alivio, y se apartó del caballo.

―Ella no está entrenada. ―No pude evitar sonreír―. Nadie en este rancho, que yo sepa, la ha tocado alguna vez.

Presionó sus manos en sus mejillas y se quedó sin aliento.

―De ninguna manera.

―Sí, así que no presionemos nuestra suerte.

Agarré la hielera y caminamos de regreso a la casa.

―¿Cuál es su nombre?

―No tiene uno.

Me detuvo en el porche antes de abrir la puerta.

―¿Puedo ponerle un nombre?

Sonreí, tirando de ella en un beso.

―Por supuesto, adelante.

―Firefly. ―Volvió a mirar al caballo y le sonrió―. Quiero llamarla Firefly

::::::

_**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**_

_**Nota: posiblemente mañana habrá otro capitulo, besos. **_


End file.
